Love is a Virtue Jealousy, a Vice
by Caddie
Summary: SquallxCloud shonenai Cloud has always had an antisocial streak. However, when he goes away to school, he finds it difficult to maintain that streak, especially when he finds himself in the company of his rival school.
1. Patience is a Virtue

Title: Love is a Virtue; Jealousy, a Vice.

Pairings: Squall/Cloud unrequited Zax/Cloud and Reno/Cloud

Summary: Cloud has always had an antisocial streak, preferring to stick to groups of people he knows he can trust. However, when he goes away to an elite prep school for the summer he finds it difficult to maintain that streak, especially when he finds himself in the company of his rival school.

Warnings: Pg-13, Slight cursing and naughty thoughts about an oblivious blond. This is shonen-ai, but may be bumped up in later chapters.

Side note: This is my first fan fiction and I tend to write in conversations, so I'm apologizing beforehand about the slight point of view. My friend thinks I'm nuts because when I write I talk to myself…I know silly, isn't it? Another warning, this is un-beta'd and I'm a comma and semicolon whore, so if anyone wants to read over the future chapters to fix my mistakes, just leave me a message or something. I have four other chapters, not including this one, already written so don't worry about updates.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the final fantasies but I don't. I'm not making any profit, and am purely letting out my inner joy at exams being over with by writing a Squall/Cloud fan fiction because it seems like there isn't enough here…either that, or I'm completely missing them.

Chapter one: Patience is a Virtue

"Oh, Cloudy!" the voice sing-songedat the end of the hallway.

_Oh no, not Yuffie! _"Here I am, Lovely. It's so nice that you responded back to my call so I knew where you were." The last part had been sarcastic, and when _Cloudy _looked into his friend's large, hazel eyes, he felt slightly bad about not responding. "So, whatcha doing?" But then, all sympathy he felt towards her disappeared when she opened her mouth…

"What does it look like, Yuffie?" Cloud Strife retorted. His classes were finished for the year, and the blond couldn't wait for summer to officially begin. He had been shoving his school books from his locker into a green duffle bag, but abandoned the task when Yuffie showed up, opting for sorting out the trash from his books.

"Oh, I'm so happy that school's over with. But, just think! Next year, were going to be," Yuffie gave out a short, excited squeal, bouncing on the balls of her feet, designer boots making an annoying clacking sound, "_seniors_! I'm so excited! Aren't you, Lovely?"

Cloud winced at the nickname. Of course, he'd rather her call him that then Cloudy any day. He never understood why his mother had such a fascination for unique names, but he could come up with some theories:His grandfather's was _Stratus,_while his father's had been _Arashi_. It seemed to run in the family.

"Lovely?" Yuffie poked him when she didn't see him responding to her. Normally she would at least get a sarcastic remark or _something_…

"Hey, Yuffie," Cloud turned to his friend, "How did I get that ridiculous nickname again?"(1)

Hazel eyes matched Cloud's own light blue ones in a staring contest. Yuffie could vaguely hear footsteps echoing from the other hallways. Soon, this hallway would be flooded with students getting out of last period classes. Cloud and she were lucky; they each had individual study halls last period. As she listened to Cloud's softly spoken question, she wondered herself where she had gotten that nickname for him. She knew that it was associated with something, but what was it?

"Well, you see, Cloudy," She began, leaning up against the locker next to his, "I think I started calling you that when we were freshmen. You just, well I don't really know…" She paused, tucking a piece of her short black hair behind her ear again. Really, she didn't know how to say the reason for why she used the nickname without offending the blond next to her, nor could she remember how he had gotten the nickname exactly.

"That's alright, Yuf'. I was just curious, that's all." Cloud huffed out. His duffle bag was becoming quite full, and his locker still had more books in it.

Yuffie grabbed the last of the books as Cloud wondered how he was going to fit them into his bag, "Patience is a virtue, Cloud." She wiggled her finger at him, her way of reprimanding him for worrying over miniscule details. "I'll carry these, okay?"

"Thanks, Yuffie." He gave her a small smile. She gave him her own, too, and as she did so, the last minute bell rang signaling the last day of the year, and the beginning of the new summer.

* * *

"Oh, wow. Look at those!" _Why did I agree to this again? _Cloud wondered. As soon as Yuffie and he had reached their neighborhood and thrown their school supplies into their respective houses, Yuffie had cajoled him into going shopping with her. He didn't mind really, going shopping that is. His family was rich enough; his father left enough money for him and his mother to live comfortably. He wasn't spoiled; he just liked knowing that he had the freedom of purchasing whatever he liked. 

"Oh, Cloud. Look! That new fashion designer came out with the _Materia _jewelry fashion line. Can we go into this shop, please?" Yuffie begged. Cloud nodded reluctantly; he knew he'd regret saying no, because Yuffie was know for her infamous temper tantrums.

The bell clanged as both walked into the store, which smelled of incense, and the shopkeeper lifted her head suspiciously at the two. "Can I help you," She asked. Cloud huffed a bit, noticing the look she gave him and Yuffie. The expensive suit she wore, and the way the woman held herself told Cloud what she thought of him and his female friend, _urchins_.

"No thanks, just going to look for a bit," waved Yuffie. The woman gave her a glare, and kept her eyes on the two as Yuffie dragged Cloud over to the _Materia _line.

"Look at this, Cloud. They have all these gorgeous armlets!" Cloud looked as his best friend stared at the jewelry behind the glass counter. "How do you think the green choker would look on me, Lovely?" She asked, pointing to an expensive green collar with the _Materia _designer's logo on it. "It's absolutely lovely, Yuf'" he replied.

Yuffie, as well, came from money. Rumor had it that her ancestors were ninja thieves, and during each of their lifetimes, had stolen enough to keep the family quite happy for several generations. Yuffie never claimed whether the rumors were true or not, but it never did stop her from admitting to Cloud, that the money she did have in her family, had not come about by any legal means.(2)

"Oh, and look at those rings!" She pouted, though, when she seemed to remember something. "Hey, Lovely? Can I borrow some munnie? Please, I'll pay you back, promise."

Cloud shook his head at this. Yuffie was always forgetful when it came to money. Her father had given her a credit card for moments like this, but Yuffie hated to use it; something about paper trails, she would say.

Cloud noticed when the shopkeeper kept glancing at them as Yuffie pressed her hands to the glass as he took out his wallet. It was a simple design, Yuffie had bought it for him as a birthday gift, and Cloud's nimble fingers opened the cash flaps to pull out a few crisp fifties. He pointed to the green collar. "She'd like to try that on," His voice came out sharp; he had no use for people that thought only of money. Yuffie noticed the change in attitude as well, and watched, fascinated, as the shopkeeper eyed the munnie bills and immediately became attentive.

"This collar would look absolutely breathtaking on you," she began, in a much nicer tone of voice, taking out the collar and placing it on the glass case with care. "We also have this in a glittery blue color."

They left the shop soon after, Yuffie's hands full, and Cloud's wallet lighter, to go to an ice cream parlor.

"Did you see that woman's face? I thought she was about to have a heart attack, or something when you pulled out your wallet and paid for everything…in _bills_! She even held the munnie up to the light to make sure it wasn't counterfeit!" Cloud smiled as Yuffie began rambling. "But, thanks, Cloud. I don't know what came over me in forgetting my munnie like that."

"No prob', Yuffie. You're just going to pay for the ice cream."

"Cloud Strife, I can't believe you!"

"Thank you for eating at the _Strawberry Café_. Here you are." Cloud watched, amused, as Yuffie began to pay the once smiling waiter with change, glaring at him as she did so.

"I hope you're happy," She pouted, digging into her strawberry sundae. "I'm now officially broke, and I don't think we should order anything to go. That waiter was not happy that I paid for our ice cream in change. He'll probably spit in anything that we do order later just to spite us."

"I think you mean _he'll spite you_. You're the one that paid."

"Oh, you're horrible!"

"If you're so worried about cash, wait 'till you get home, your daddy will refill that purse of yours in an instant." Yuffie laughed at that. She was going to miss getting together with Cloud during the summer. "Man, this sucks. I can't believe you and I are going away this summer. Where's your mom sending you again? Wasn't it that boot camp for snobs?"

Cloud put a little of the whipped cream from the sundae into his mouth, he really didn't want to think about where he was spending his summer, but Yuffie obviously wanted to talk to him about it; if he tried to ignore her, she'd be more prone on dragging it up. Better to get it over with. "Yes, I'm going to that Shinra Prep Fighting School over the summer. My mom thought it would be fun." Cloud honestly did not want to go, but his mother had seemed so happy when she introduced the idea to him. Getting the recommendation forms filled out had been an excruciatingly painful process.

It might be interesting to learn how to use a sword, but Cloud had never been a sociable person; Yuffie had been his only friend since middle school. He did once have one other, Vincent Valentine was his name, but he had moved the year before they had started at the Hollow Bastion Public School.

"Aw, well, I'll write you lots! Don't you worry about it!" She gave him a reassuring grin before snatching the strawberry away from the top of his sundae and eating it.

"Thanks, Yuf'" Cloud said as he glared sourly at his missing strawberry.

"No problem, Lovely."

"Hey, you're going to be away as well, right?" He asked, digging into the ice cream part of the sundae. He really like this café, they had the best strawberry ice cream around.

"Oh, Daddy's taking me to the east so I can learn…what was that expression he used? Oh, he wants me to become _immersed in my culture_. (3) Frankly, I don't see the point. How can looking at a bunch of old mumbo jumbo statues and pots and things possibly be a good summer vacation?" She sighed unhappily, like Cloud she did not want to go.

"I'll write to you, too." Cloud broke the unhappy silence that surrounded the circular table.

"Really, I love when you write to me! It'd be like your actually there, 'cause you know, most of the time I feel like I'm talking to a closed book!"

"Hey! Just because I don't like talking about my feelings, doesn't make it right for you to tease me about it!"

Yuffie burst out laughing at her ingenuity, "Now, I want you to behave and play nice with the other kiddies? Okay, Lovely?" Yuffie stared into her friend's bright blue eyes. He never really got along well with others, and she felt badly for her friend's antisocial skills. She had a feeling though, that this summer, Cloud was going to do okay with out her watching out for him. "Oh, I nearly forgot something," Yuffie pulled out a small bag from the cluster of her other bags and began to rummage around for something. "Here it is," She held out a small box to her friend. "I bought this for you when you were to busy trying to glare the lady to death." She handed him the box.

Cloud grasped the box gently, "You do realize that _I _technically bought this since it was _my _munnie?"

"Oh, it's always details with you, isn't it?" Huffed out Yuffie, "But, I also got one for myself, that way, we'll realize that we'll always have each other, no matter what difficult situation we're in."

Cloud studied the box before opening it. It had the _Materia _designer's logo on it, the word _Ancient _in the shape of a _C,_ and a bright pink ribbon wrapped around the outside of the box. Opening it, Cloud looked at the object inside resting on puffy black cloth.

"See, isn't it pretty? It's a friendship bangle! Yours is a blue stone and mine has a pretty green stone." She raised her wrist to his face a shook it so her own bangle jingled along with the others on her arm.

"Thanks, Yuf'. I love it." He gave her a smile, that rare one reserved just for her and it made her realize exactly why she had given him that nickname _Lovely, _because when Cloud smiled, it was the loveliest sight she'd ever seen. She followed silently as Cloud stood to leave, afraid that if she made the slightest bit of noise, that smile would disappear forever.

* * *

"Lovely, I'll write to you every week! I'll call you whenever I can! Bring your cell phone; don't you dare forget it!" Yuffie cried on the phone. Cloud was on the other end, lounging on his bed; he'd be leaving in half an hour to go to the well-known Shinra Prep. 

He gave a small smile as he listened to his friend babble on about his social habits. "Make sure you at least try to be friendly! And if someone hits you, you hit 'em back!"

Cloud raised his eyebrow at this, "I thought you wanted me to play nice,"

"Just because I want you to play nice, doesn't mean I want you to become someone's bitch. You hear me? If you're harassed at all, give 'em hell, oh, and don't forget to call me, too!"

Cloud shook his head in wonderment. This was the reason why he loved having Yuffie as a friend. She was like the big sister he'd always wanted; only she lived two houses down and was a few months younger than him, not to mention a few inches shorter, too. But, even if Cloud wasn't proud of his five foot six inches height, he was certainly proud of Yuffie.

"So, you have my address, right, and my cell phone number, right?"

"Yes, Yuffie, I have them."

"I'll send you care packages everyday, and porn magazines, too!"

"Yuffie!"

"Hehehe, well, I was kidding about the everyday part, more like every week. But, come on, Cloudy! You're going to be at a camp full of hot men! You won't have eye candy, like me, to stare at!"

"I cannot believe I'm talking to you about this," Silence came from Yuffie's end of the phone.

"Cloud Strife," She growled, "If you dare say that I don't have enough to stare at…well you better ask your mother if you can extend your camp time for more then two months, 'cause I will need more then that amount of time to cool off."

"No, that's not what I'm saying, Yuf"" Cloud hadn't even left yet and he could feel the headache coming on.

"Oh, I knew it! You're in the closet! That's why you don't want me to send you femme porn! You're afraid all the boys won't want to play with you if they-"

"What makes you think that?" Cloud began to choke.

"Aw, I know my Cloudy too well. Talk to you soon, Lovely!" With that, an audible click was heard as Yuffie hung up on him.

"Why that little _flat-chested witch, _I can't believe she said that!" Cloud rolled off his bed, peeved that Yuffie had even suggested that he batted for the same team! He threw the phone back down on the hook, grabbed his favorite green duffle, and headed down the stairs where his mom waited with the car keys.

* * *

Side notes: 

(1): This is an inside joke between a friend and myself about a guy at our table. He's always frowning and we swear, one day he's going to smile _willingly _and his face is going to crack. (We call him _lovely _all the time behind his back.)

(2) and (3): Yuffie has her own side story, which is partially typed up. I love the girl, and this is a bit of foreshadowing as to what her summer vacation is.

Munnie explanation: The characters use munnie, not gil, because I have a role for Sora, and some other Kingdom Hearts characters, but I don't know if I should put them in it or not.

By the way, I hope everyone understands the title of the story, whether by the summary or in the next chapter (for those that still don't get it).


	2. Trust is a Virtue

Title: Love is a Virtue; Jealousy, a Vice.

Pairings: Squall/Cloud unrequited Zax/Cloud and Reno/Cloud

Summary: Cloud has always had an antisocial streak, preferring to stick to groups of people he knows he can trust. However, when he goes away to an elite prep school for the summer he finds it difficult to maintain that streak, especially when he finds himself in the company of his rival school.

Warnings: Pg-13, Slight cursing and naughty thoughts about an oblivious blond. This is shonen-ai, but may be bumped up in later chapters.

Side note: Conversations run rampant through this chapter! I hope nothing's confusing because of them.I edited the first chapter to include scene breaks where it was confusing (Thanks so much for the advice, Pied Flycatcher). Also, before I forget, Axel decided to jump into the later chapters.Anyway, I'll be changing this to a KH's fanfiction because of it. This means I can write that Riku/Sora part in!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the final fantasies but I don't. I'm not making any profit, and am purely letting out my inner joy at exams being over with by writing a Squall/Cloud fan fiction because it seems like there isn't enough here…either that, or I'm completely missing them.

Chapter Two: Trust is a Virtue

"Oh, dear," Cried Cloud's mother as she drove. "I can't believe you're going to be away for two months! Remember to write and call. I know you'll be having fun, dear, but you mustn't forget about your mother, now." She clutched the steering wheel tightly, and Cloud watched as his motherbegan to fuss over him.

"Mom, I'll be fine," he reassured her, "don't you worry, I'm sure I'll break out of whatever fun thing I'm doing to call you." Mrs. Strife did not seem to pick up on the sarcasm in her son's voice. Cloud had already declared to himself that this summer was going to be terrible. That sinking feeling in his stomach as his mother drove up to the school worsened.

"Bye, dear," She called as he began to step out of his mother's car, "now remember everything I told you, honey." Cloud blew her a quick kiss, and his mother just repeated everything that Yuffie had reminded him to do. This satisfied her, andcalling good bye again, she pulled out of the school's extravagant parking lot.

Cloud stared at the building; the Shinra emblem branded on the doors of the main building. _Here's where I'm going to spend the most miserable two months of my life, _joy, he thought; _better just get it over with_.

* * *

"This is where you'll make links to your future. Shinra Prep Fighting School is the most elite in its class. We accept no excuses and are proud to say that our students rise above the-" Cloud had to stop listening to the man. As soon as he had entered the main building he'd been ushered into the traditional opening speech. It was so painfully boring to listen to the man on the stage blabber about the school's prestigious history and academic standards that Cloud had just begun to tune the man out. Like Cloud would care about the academic achievements of the students at Shinra. It was a summer camp for crying out loud! The man just kept going on and on, though. 

_What's ridiculous_, Cloud thought, _was that most of us still have our luggage_.

"Hey," Cloud looked to his side, "Pretty cool bangle you got there." The boy that had been speaking to him had the most obnoxious red colored hair that Cloud had ever seen. The redhead continued on when he noticed Cloud wasn't going to respond anytime soon. "Name's Reno. Are you a first year here?" Reno, looked at him with startling emerald eyes, and Cloud was reminded instantly of the jewel's color in Yuffie's own bangle.

Cloud looked toward the front. Should he pay attention to the hideously boring man on stage, or talk with Reno who he could possibly become friends with. Decisions, decisions. Cloud chose the latter.

"Yes, I'm a first year, you?" Cloud whispered back

"Second. What's your name?" The redhead flicked the bangle again.

"Cloud, and when are we going to get to our rooms?"

"Soon, I hope. Normally our initiation ceremony isn't that long, but with the whole entire Garden situation."

"Garden? What's that?" Cloud leaned towards his new acquaintance, desperate for more information.

"The Garden is one of our rival schools. Normally, Shinra Prep has been the best fighting school, but last year, The Garden ranked number one on this huge list of topnotch schools. Apparently the headmaster of our school is still really pissed about that."

"Oh," Cloud replied, "What's the big deal?"

"I really wouldn't know, but how would you like it if someone took your profits and studentsaway from you?"

"Dismissed," Shouted the man on stage.

As the summer student population began to file out, Cloud stuck by the redhead.

"Hey, did you catch anything he said?"

"Don't worry; the speech is the same every year. I'll fill you in."

"Thanks." _This is so nice, just having a nice _male _friend who cares_. Cloud, shook his right wrist, feeling the comfortable weight of the _Materia _bangle, and the hope of a new friend on his heart.

* * *

Cloud was starting to wish for a very strong headache reliever. Reno had managed to smooth talk the residential adviser into having Cloud and him share a room. Unfortunately for Cloud, Reno could _talk_. Of course, most of the information the boy knew turned out to be very useful, and Cloud found that for a school with such high standards, breaking the rules was sometimes rewarded. 

Cloud had stared in shock when Reno told him this. Apparently, cheating and playing dirty was overlooked by the Head Master. 'Being a good fighter,' Reno had quoted, 'means to always be one step ahead of your opponent.'

"So, have you ever held a weapon of any sort?" Reno threw himself on the Shinra issued covers. Their room was nice. It was in the largest of the three residential buildings which had just been built. Reno had filled Cloud in on the history of the building, but Cloud really didn't care about that. The only part that he might have found interesting was the fact that roommates were placed together depending on their years at the school. First Years were placed with a Second or a Third Year; no one was placed with a person in their same year. This was supposed to balance out experience.

"No, but I've always wanted to try out a sword."

"Hey, you're in luck. I have a Second Year friend who specializes in swords. You can meet him tomorrow. You'll love him. He's a great guy."

Cloud just lay in bed. Reno's voice was very soothing when he just rambled on, and with that Cloud's first day at Shinra Prep Fighting School came to an end.

* * *

"Reno! Wake up!" 

Cloud awoke the next morning to find his roommate being violently shaken awake. It was Thursday morning, Cloud realized as he felt the morning sunshine hitting his face from the small window between the two beds.

"Reno! Wake up, man, I just wanna ask if you had an extra hair tie, or something."

Cloud stared hard at the man trying to wake his roommate. His eyes weren't focused since he just woke up, and all he could see was a blur.

"What do you want, Zax? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"I just need to borrow a hair tie. Do you have any extra?"

"Get the fuck away from me, you crazy asshole."

"Man, I always forget what a morning person you are." Zax turned to face Reno's other roommate. "Hey, my name is Zax. You wouldn't happen to have a spare hair tie, would you?" Cloud sat himself up and began to fumble around in his nightstand's compartment. Finding what he was looking for, he pulled out an elastic purple band and tossed it to Zax. Reno began to snore softly, now that the shaking had stopped, and Cloud watched as the man in front of him pulled back raven tresses in a somewhat fashionable ponytail.

"What time is it?" Yawned Cloud, eyes searching for his clock.

"About seven-thirty. I was about to take a shower, but then I realized that I had nothing to pull my hair back with. Sorry for waking you up so early, First Years normally don't have to wake up 'till nine." Zax rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and Cloud murmured his understanding. "Hey, since your new and Reno isn't waking up anytime soon, wanna' head down to the showers with me?"

Cloud nodded a yes, still too tired to comprehend anything but the word shower. He pulled himself out of his nice, warm bed and rummaged around in his bag.

Zax watched intently. Okay, so the kid was cute. He couldn't help it; the kid was practically begging to have his ass smacked, what with him bending over like that. Zax could feel himself already starting to drool. Bad Zax, bad!

"Okay, got my things." Cloud clutched his toiletries as he followed Zax out of the room.

"Zax!"

"Hold on, kid, Reno wants me." Cloud pouted slightly at being called kid, really, because only Yuffie called him that, and that was rare.

"Yes, Sleeping Beauty?" Zax grinned at his red headed friend.

"You touch the kid in any way," Reno growled, trying to look as intimidating as one can while still have the covers pulled over their heads, "and I'll find the nearest spork and use it to castrate you…comprehend?"

"Aw, I'm hurt that you wouldn't trust me."

"Oh, please. I know you Taylor, and I know what you're capable of. Now go take a freaking shower; you smell."

"Love you, too, Reno."

Cloud stood in the hallway, waiting for Zax to come out of the room. What could be taking him so long?

"Back," Zax closed the door loudly, "sorry to keep you waiting, but Reno just wanted to tell me something."

"What?" Cloud asked, curiously.

"Nothing big, don't worry about it. Hey, because were up so early, we can use up all the hot water." Zax grinned at Cloud, his amethyst eyes sparkling with good humor.

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Because, it's hilarious when you hear teenagers who think they're grown men scream like little girls."

"Oh…"

Showering went well. Cloud had found out that, yes, getting in the communal showers early is so much better. The water was scalding hot, and Zax assured him that it was icy cold when anyone went to shower past eight. Cloud had been embarrassed a bit, too, when he realized that he was to use a communal shower. It wasn't that bad though. The showers were sectioned off, and if Cloud had such a difficult time strutting around naked, then he could just change in the shower stall. Zax was very reassuring, and as showering time finished, and the raven haired man showed Cloud his locker where he could keep his shower supplies, Cloud felt like he had made another new friend. Yuffie was going to have a field day after hearing this.

"Hey, let's go by your room and pick up Reno. I think he must be famished by now, and besides, letting Sleeping Beauty sleep too long is bad for his health." Zax had an arm casually slung around Cloud, and the smaller of the two blushed healthily, never being in the close proximity of another male before.

_Oh, damn Yuffie! I am not _gay! _Strife, get it together. Oh, damn it!_ Cloud was getting increasingly embarrassed and next time he was on the phone with Yuffie, he was going to scold her for making him question his sexuality.

As they neared the door, Cloud let Zax simply guide him so when he stopped, Cloud stopped as well.

"Hey, Sephiroth, What's up?" Cloud focused on the man standing before them. He was the absolute definition of the word beautiful. If Cloud had thought he wasn't gay before, now he seriously doubted himself. The man had silver hair! Who has silver hair? He was taller then Zax, which meant he towered over Cloud, and Cloud could only keep his eyes on the blade at the man's side before turning them back up to the man's own eyes; afraid that if he kept his gaze on the enchanting, long blade then he should begin to be scared for his life. Looking into the man's cat-eyes proved to be no easy challenge, as well.

"Who's that, Taylor?" Sephiroth asked.

"This is Cloud, Reno's roommate." Zax nudged Cloud a bit, "This is Sephiroth, Cloud, and he's a Third Year and my roomie."

Cloud snapped out of his silent reverie, and said hello to the man in front of him.

"I'll see you around, then. Here, Zax. It's the key to our room. Now don't get yourself locked out this year and cause a big scene again, okay?" Zax caught the key thrown to him, and managed to wave good bye to his roommate, hand still on Cloud's shoulders.

"He's nice and all, but he really needs to lay back and just relax a bit." Zax stared at Cloud, who really wasn't paying attention…off in his little mind argument on whether he was gay, or not against an imaginary Yuffie.. "Earth to Cloud…Come in Cloud." Zax nudged the blond again.

"Oh, sorry about that, I sort of spaced out there."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Seph's so scary, that'd I'd space out too if that was my first time meeting him." Zax nodded in agreement to his own statement. "Hey, let's ditch Reno and go over to the main hall to grab breakfast. Now's the best time to go."

With Cloud's agreement, Zax steered Cloud away from the direction of the blond's room and down to the cafeteria.

"So, did Reno tell you about weekends here?" Zax asked casually, grabbing an apple and munching into it. He had led Cloud down to the cafeteria and the two were currently sitting at a table in the corner. The cashier's machine was a few feet away, and Zax had explained that this particular spot was the best place for people watching.

"No, he didn't. Why, what happens on weekends?" Cloud picked up his own apple. That's all the two could really eat there; the rest of the food looked like slop, and Shinra Prep believed in nutrition, so Cloud wasn't able to grab the same cereal that he would have eaten at home.

"Well, were allowed to go up to the city. It's not that far away, only about a twenty minute drive." Zax bit disdainfully into his apple and watched as the kid across from him did the same. Zax wondered briefly if the kid knew how cute he acted, especially when he began to pout as apple juice dribbled down his chin. "Here, have a napkin, kid." Zax grabbed a few from the dispenser and tossed them to Cloud.

"Do they always have this much of a selection here?" Cloud wiped at the apple juice. "I mean, apples are nice and all, but they're really not part of a staple diet." If they only served healthy food, Cloud didn't know how he was going to survive. Next time he had a pen, paper, and some free time he was going to write to Yuffie and request, not _beg_, for some _real _food. Or maybe he'd call her.

"I know, sucks, doesn't it? Don't worry though; a lot of us brought some contraband in with us." The raven haired man watched Cloud when he said this; the blond's eyes had immediately brightened and Zax felt a bit of guilty pleasure at being able to do that.

"What kinda' contraband?"

"The good kind…" Zax left it at that; kid didn't have to know that he had enough liquor stashed in his duffle to gethis floor drunk…which reminded him, he had to hide it somewhere; room checks always started after the first week.

"So," said Cloud, finishing up the apple; Zax had finished his long ago. "What's it like here?"

"What, you didn't hear the opening speech?" Zax grinned, "Wait, never mind. Reno probably distracted you throughout the whole thing, right?"

Cloud nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, he sort of poked my bangle and we just got to talking." Cloud shook his right wrist, making the bangle clank against his watch's glass face.

"Hey, that's kinda' pretty. Girl give it to you?" Zax watched as Cloud's face turned several shades of red. "Aw, is she pretty?"

"No, it's not like that!"

"Unhu, sure…whatever you say." Zax folded his hands under his chin, "Let Dr. Taylor hear your problems; come on, you can tell me." He wheedled.

"Dr. Taylor? That's so lame. But, it isn't anything like that! She's just a really good friend; I've known her since, like, forever! She's like a little sister."

"Unhu, whatever…" Zax rolled his eyes; of course he believed the kid. It was just too cute watching him get all flustered like this…he wouldn't be surprised if the girl had Cloud wrapped around her pinky finger. The kid seemed to fluster easily, Zax suspected.practically wearing a sign that said antisocial, what with the blush and all he had on his face when ever Zax got a little too close…or maybe he was being too egotistical if he said, that maybe, it was because _he _was too close. _Possibilities, _Zax thought, grinning as he saw that Cloud was still trying to list several other reasons why he wasn't involved with the girl.

"So, what's her name?"

"Huh?"

"Her name…you know, what's she called?" _man, _Zax thought, _the kid has to focus more…I'd so say that the whole blond stereotype was true, but I'm not one to judge…, _Cloud stammered for a moment before saying that Yuffie was her name, _okay, in this case…maybe I'll make an exception…_

"Her name's Yuffie…Zax? Are you paying attention?"

_Oops…caught._ "Yeah, I was. So, why don't you get her to come to the city with us this weekend?" That's right Zax, lie through your teeth…sure he was paying attention.

"I can't."

"Huh? Why not, she must like you enough to want to spend a few hours, unsupervised if I might add, with you." Zax waggled his eyebrows suggestively and got a desired reaction; Cloud's blush increased tenfold.

"Well, she went on vacation with her father." Zax watched as the kid sighed dejectedly. Man, the kid really needed a super esteem pill or something; Zax let his mind stray to the image of a drunken Cloud. Knowing the kid though, he probably had never touched, or would touch, liquor.

"That sucks. Well, there's nothing really that exciting around here."

"Great, we're finally getting back to my previous question?" Cloud asked sarcastically; he hated going off topic, but it seemed to happen a lot to him.

"I guess, normally the first week, that means next week, we'll do academics, tomorrow we get placed in classes. The second weekyou'll go into basic training; mostly just hand to hand combat, how to properly disarm your opponent, basically a lot of First Years come in knowing how to fight from the street which, although really isn't that bad, can lead to some serious injury."

"Oh." Cloud didn't know anything about fighting…Zax seemed to pick up on this.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out." He patted Cloud's shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring way, not in a way that screamed _I wanna' molest you 'cause you're so damn cute_, and gave him a small genuine smile.

"Thanks Zax. Hey, do you know when were going to do weapons training?"

"Weapons training? That's normally the last few weeks of school… and even then, you'll just be using guns. We have this big competition with the Garden Prep students, who are on the other side of the city, every year. The teachers normally arm the first years enough to provide support for the Third and Second Years; were the ones that actually see the most action in the competition. They're paint balls, of course; wouldn't want any accidents to happen."

"So, I won't be able to learn how to use a sword?"

"Not until Second Year."

"Reno told me he had a friend, though, that worked with swords…and he was in Second." Cloud looked confused. Had Reno gotten the year wrong?

"That's me; I'm pretty good with a sword." Zax explained.

"But, _how_?" Cloud was getting even more confused.

"Here, I'll explain out in the hallway. It's about nine thirty right now; other First Years are going to start swarming this place soon.

* * *

Side notes: 

More characters are introduced in this chapter. I tried to put in scene break line thingies when it was confusing. Any advice would be great.

This chapter went up earlier then expected; my normal update goal was going to be a chapter every three days. I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I won't be updating for a week. Next chapterCloud goes out to the city!


	3. Curiosity is a Virtue

Title: Love is a Virtue; Jealousy, a Vice.

Pairings: Squall/Cloud unrequited Zax/Cloud and Reno/Cloud

Summary: Cloud has always had an antisocial streak, preferring to stick to groups of people he knows he can trust. However, when he goes away to an elite prep school for the summer he finds it difficult to maintain that streak, especially when he finds himself in the company of his rival school.

Side Note: Axel decided to bring Roxas with him...ha, like they're going to be written in character. This chapter is more filler than anything else, but it sets up chapter four.

Warnings: Pg-13, Slight cursing and naughty thoughts about an oblivious blond. This is shonen-ai, but may be bumped up in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the final fantasies but I don't. I'm not making any profit, and am purely letting out my inner joy at exams being over with by writing a Squall/Cloud fan fiction because it seems like there isn't enough here…either that, or I'm completely missing them.

Chapter Three: Curiosity is a Virtue

When Zax and Cloud made it to the hallway the older man began to explain. "The only reason why I'm able to work with a sword is because I go to Shinra all year long." Zax shrugged, "Yeah, the place doesn't seem like a year round school, I know. But for students that stay over the summer, they get extra credits. The whole summer thing, also, is just a lure for Shinra to attract more students which seems to work. Reno used to go to a public school with cousin of his; he came here, and well, I was in class with him all last year. There's just more opportunities available when you get an education here."

"I get it. So that means that there are some really experienced people around here." _Shoot, that means I'm really at a disadvantage here_(1), Cloud thought.

"Yup, you see, mostly anyone with money can be a First Year Student. You've got to have money and _talent _to be a Second Year. It's their weeding out thing for elite students, this summer program."

Cloud let Zax lead them back to his room, "Wait; now I think I'm lost…"

"Well, the skill levels of students vary, as you realized. The highest a year can be is Third for the summer program. However, you can go to the summer program more then three years. Take Sephiroth; he's been here for five years during the summer. This is his third time here as a Third Year."

"Wow, that's pretty neat."

"I know, and that's why he's got a lot of respect from teachers and students. Well, here's your room. Reno can explain anything I missed. See you around, kid." Zax waved good bye as Cloud entered his room.

The room was still in the state he had left it in. His side of the room was a mess while Reno's side just showed the redhead still trying to cocoon himself in the blankets.

"Wake up, Reno" Cloud gingerly poked Reno; if the redhead was anything like waking up Yuffie, then he was expecting flailing arms.

"Urg, five more minutes, Cloud…"

"Okay, whatever…just so you know, it is past nine thirty."

"Shit!"

Cloud walked away from Reno and into his own side of the room. _I might as well finish unpacking._ The night before, Cloud had managed to stuff a few necessities into his nightstand's compartment. He still had his clothes in his duffle, so he needed to put those away.

There was no required dress code at Shinra prep; if it was functional, it was allowed to be worn. Cloud had packed several of his sweats. Most of them were from Yuffiefor whenthey went camping last year. The girl just loved to drag Cloud around to shop.

Cloud looked up at a noise and found it coming from Reno's bed. The redhead was getting up; about time, too.

"Hey, Reno," Cloud began to fold the clothing, "What time do we have to start classes normally?"

Reno kneeled next to Cloud, his Adidas sport bag in one hand. "Noon, today were hitting our academic classes for introductions; they don't want to waste time doing that next week. Tomorrow," Reno yawned, "we have the day off."

"Okay, just wondering."

Cloud's outfits were compiled away neatly in the closet; he left room for Reno, too, to place his stuff. The redhead, however, didn't seem to need the space and just threw all his clothes in the closet on top of Cloud's things.

"Come on, I'll give you the complimentary tour before classes begin."

Cloud wrinkled his nose at that, "But you haven't even showered yet."

Reno grabbed a red shirt that was hanging out of the closet, threw off the green one he was wearing, flashing some skin in the process and what Cloud thought was suspiciously a tattoo on his abdomen, and shoved on the new shirt. "See, I'm clean."

"Gross, never do that in front of me again!" With that, Reno latched his arm around Cloud's, clutching securely to the blond's blue sleeve, and dragged him out the door.

* * *

The first day had gone well for Cloud. He had made two new friends, Yuffie would be proud of him for sure, and just relaxed around the school's campus. When he woke up the next morning, he realized that he hadn't needed to be awake until nine…and of course, that was all Zax's fault. 

Zax really didn't want to do it because the kid looked so cute when sleeping. The showers were calling, though, and if he didn't get the kid up soon, they'd have to use the cold water. That was not a pleasant experience, and Zax knew that for a fact.

Zax tried waking Reno up first… At least, Zax knew how Reno reacted to being woken up; Cloud might be different story, some people attacked others when they were being awoken. No offense to Cloud, but the kid seemed like he was the hair pulling type and Zax liked having his hear where it was: on his head.

However, Reno wouldn't wake no matter what Zax did, so he couldn't wake up Cloud for him. Damn it, this would have so much easier if the kid just woke up like he did yesterday. Oh, well. Might as well watch the kid sleep for a bit and wonder if the kid liked cuddling…shit, Zax needed to wake up the kid fast, before he actually considered taking a cold shower on purpose.

"Come on, kid. Wake up." Zax began to shake Cloud.

"Reno, just five more minutes, please?" Zax nearly lost the kid when he tried to draw himself under the covers more. Well, time to be more aggressive…

"Wake up, Cloud!" Zax shook the blond, much like he normally had to do to Reno.

"Huh," Cloud looked up into violet eyes, his blue eyes fogged over with sleep. "Zax, what are you doing here?"

"Came to wake you up…you know, if you pull a Reno everyday, I'll have to stop being your personal alarm clock."

Cloud yawned thanks, and Zax knew that he wouldn't mind being the kid's personal alarm clock for the rest of the summer, regardless of whether the kid would wake up on time or not.

* * *

This was the blond's day off, and so far, he wasn't enjoying it. Zax had managed to wake up Reno, after he woke the blond up, and they went and showered; Reno badly needed one, too. He went through the same routine that he did yesterday, except there was no class introductions, but the thing that bothered him the most was that Zax and Reno had conned him into doing homework! 

The stupid introduction classes just had to give homework, didn't they? Well, by the time that Cloud had gotten to his fourth worksheet, no one could blame him for being bitter.

Zax looked over Cloud's shoulder at the worksheet being scribbled on by the blond. Currently, the three of them were sprawled across the expanse of Reno and Cloud's floor. Pens and pencils littered the ground around them. Whose smart idea was it to get an early start on homework again? Oh that's right, Zax's.

"Here, kid, let me see what's giving you the problem." Zax took the paper out of Cloud's grasp and studied it.

"It's question number ten." Cloud sat up to lean next to Zax and watch him correct his errors.

"I hated doing that English work last summer; it's like the work's more difficult 'cause it's the summer, or something. At least it's not that difficult when you get the hang of it." Zax chewed on his green pen thoughtfully before crossing out a mistake. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Cloud trying to get a better look at what he just did. The kid was so adorable!

Reno watched the man warily; he'd wanted Cloud to room with him because heguessed the blond to be far totrustingfirst impressions. The redhead trusted Zax not to try anything, however, that didn't mean he trusted the others whom Cloud could have roomed with. "Hey, if you're getting frustrated with that English assignment, why not try switching to our psychology one?" The redhead pulled outa worksheet. Zax shot Reno a look of disbelief, the redhead hated psychology, but took out his own paper.

"Sure." Cloud nodded his agreement, blond locks swaying slightly as he shifted over to his bookbag to locate his paper. Reno took the moment to mouth to Zax, _Look at the questions, idiot._ Zax was offended by what Reno had called him but still looked down at his worksheet and realized what Reno was trying to do. They knew next to nothing about Cloud, but what was a better way to get to know the blond then to psychoanalyze him?

"Got it." Cloud held the sheet in his hands and moved to get comfortable.

"Okay, kid, you first." Zax pointed the tip of his green pen in emphasis to Cloud.

"Why am I first?" Cloud had his own psychology worksheet ready.

Reno shrugged, "Well, the assignment was to get to know a person better. I know Zax, Zax knows me, but we don't know anything about you, so spill."

"True," Zax agreed, "I already know enough about Reno to last me a lifetime."

"Okay, sure whatever." Cloudwas somewhat apprehensive about the assignmnt; the only people that really knew him were his mother and Yuffie.

"Okay, let's start off with the basics. When's your birthday?"

Zax and Reno placed all their attention on Cloud.

"August nineteenth." The blond responded.

"Okay," Reno said as he and Zax scribbled down the answer, "that's right near the end the summer."

Zax nodded his head enthusiastically, "Were going to have to drag you out somewhere and get you smashed, or something. How old are you going to be?"

"That leads us to the next question," Reno interrupted, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'm turning eighteen." Cloud pouted a bit at that. Regardless of his height, he was older then most of the kids in his junior class.

Reno and Zax cast a knowing look to each other; Cloud was defiantly getting drunk for his birthday. "Okay, my turn to interrogate. What's your type of people, kid?"

_What type of question is that? _"Well, I know what I don't like, and that's people who just care about money. I guess I like people that are generous…and well, I don't know…" Cloud blushed. He just liked people who were themselves.

"Come on, tell us…please?" Zax gave his best puppy expression, trying to mimic Cloud when he pouted, which really didn't work because his features weren't rounded like the kid's.

"Okay," Cloud conceded, "I like people who I know I can trust. Happy now?" Cloud pouted more, embarrassed for sounding like a girl.

_I was right, poor Blondie here would have been taken advantage of if I hadn't stuck with him, _Reno thought.

"Aw, I'm flattered that you think you can trust me." Zax winked at Cloud causing his blush to further escalate up the redness scale.

"Next question: since we know your seventeen, then you're a junior, right?" Reno jotted down a quick note as Cloud nodded an affirmative.

"That sucks. If you follow the trend of summer students going to the school, then we won't be together next year. I'm going to the college in the city."

"Wait; you two are seniors? How does that work out?"

" Students come here to get extra credits, depending on the school they're from, regardless of whether they're inhigh school or in college. Basically, the youngest you can be to go to Shinra during the summer is fourteen; the oldest is twenty-one."(2)

"I guess that makes sense." Cloud could slightly grasp the concept of why the school would do that. It would mean more money coming in, and as he knew, money was what spurred the world on.

"Okay, next question," Zax said cheerfully, noticing that the room was way too silent for his own taste, "is your hair naturally that spiky, or do you have some super hair styling secret?"

* * *

"Okay, time to get going! I think we cleared everything." Reno declared, shoving all of his books and papers into a messenger bag before promptly throwing it into the closet. 

""Bout time, too, because I have this really bad kink in my back and," Cloud watched as Zax stood up and twisted his lower back, "from sitting on the floor." Zax continued to twist and Cloud grimaced when he heard the audible popping of joints. "Up you go, kid." Zax grabbed Cloud's arm after he stretching and hoisted him up from the floor.

"I think we should be careful where we study next time." Cloud could feel his joints popping back into place as he put his own books away.

"Okay," Reno called for attention. "Should I wear this one or this one?" He held up two shirts for examination, one a plain green sleeveless and the other a regular short sleeve shirt in a darker shade of red then its owner's hair.

"Wear that one," Zax pointed to the green shirt, "it matches your eyes."

"Right." Reno began to change, oblivious to the fact he wasn't alone. It was too much of a bother to run down the hallway to change.

"So," Zax turned to Cloud, "what are you gonna' wear, kid?"

"Huh, what's wrong with my outfit?" Cloud rather liked what he wore. His blue exercise shirt was comfortable, clinging to him perfectly, and the raggedy jeans he had on were soft to the touch and very durable, regardless of the rips at the knee.

Zax like Cloud's outfit, too…especially the shirt he wore. The shirt was the right length to cover everything when the kid was standing, but when the kid leaned over, or reached out an arm, the shirt would ride up slightly, showing that yes, the kid did have a nice body…and a creamy complexion, as well. Zax wasn't about to let the kid go out like that. His eye candy, growl!

"Well, the jeans can stay, but the shirt has to go…" Zax informed him.

Cloud pouted, "But I like this shirt." He turned to Reno, who was at the moment going through a small bag, "Reno, what's wrong with my shirt?"

"Hold on a minute," Reno found the chain he was looking for and put it on, "Okay, let's take a look." Reno loved Cloud's shirt for the same reason that Zax did practically. It was very cute on the blond and made his blue eyes stand out. "Well, it's supposed to be, um, very…" Reno really couldn't think of an excuse to use.

"It's going to be nippy!" Cloud looked at Zax when he said this. "Yeah," Zax continued, "even though it is summer, tonight it's supposed to be cool."

Cloud knew something was up. "So why is Reno wearing a sleeveless shirt, huh?"

_Damn_, the two thought simultaneously.

The three left the building around seven. Reno had thrown on a red pullover and Zax had on a thin, black sweatshirt. Cloud walked between them dressed in his comfortable jeans and a dark blue designer shirt made by the same people who designed his bangle.

"You're going to love the city, kid." Zax said as he grabbed Cloud, trying to get him to move faster.

"I know, you've only said this a million times since you told me about it." Cloud rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm. "Which reminds me, what's the name of the city anyway?"

"Traverse Town," Reno answered, "it's not a town, though. It's far too big, so don't let the name fool you."

"The city is divided into seven districts(3)." Zax made sure his arm was securely on Cloud's, "People tend to get lost easily because of that, so stick close to us, okay?"

Cloud nodded, blushing again because of the hold on his arm. "So we can just walk there?"

"Were walking there right now, aren't we?" Reno pointed out the obvious. They were heading down a narrow path that Cloud hadn't even realized they had started on.

"Cutting through the forest near the smallest of the residential houses is a short cut to the city." Zax pointed out.

"We'll end up in the fifth district. Garden Prep students hang around in the first and third district, so we try to avoid going there-"

"Which sucks, 'cause those two districts have the best bars." Zax finished for Reno.

* * *

Side notes: 

(1) and (2): This chapter was mostly an introduction to the way Shinra works. My aunt gave me the idea for the summer program, because in California, students who want to get ahead would go to summer school to get extra credit. That is why Cloud thinks he's at a disadvantage. Shinra also allows college studentsto attend during the summer for extra credits because, yet again, money rules.

(3): There are more districts in this Traverse Town mainly because I wanted it bigger, and since Garden students and Shinra students both visit the city, I didn't want them to clash with each other.

Chapter four will be out tomorrow to make up for this past week. Squall shows up, and it's about time too.


	4. Gratitude is a Virtue

Title: Love is a Virtue; Jealousy, a Vice.

Pairings: Squall/Cloud unrequited Zax/Cloud and Reno/Cloud

Summary: Cloud has always had an antisocial streak, preferring to stick to groups of people he knows he can trust. However, when he goes away to an elite prep school for the summer he finds it difficult to maintain that streak, especially when he finds himself in the company of his rival school.

Side note: I hope I don't disappoint you, Pied Flycatcher, with Squall's introduction. I'm glad you liked the psychoanalyzing of Cloud. That was fun to write.

Warnings: Pg-13, Slight cursing and naughty thoughts about an oblivious blond. This is shonen-ai, but may be bumped up in later chapters.

Chapter Four: Gratitude is a Virtue

Cloud didn't know how they had gotten him in; he didn't even look like he was seventeen so how were people going to think he was eighteen? However, Reno and Zax had done it and Cloud was introduced to the wonderful world of nighttime clubbing.

When they entered, the music was loud and left Cloud's ears pounding. Zax had immediately bought Cloud a drink, legal age being eighteen here, and told Cloud that the pounding would go away after a drink, or two, depending on his alcohol tolerance. Cloud had insisted that he had never tried drinking before and didn't really want to, but Zax managed to coax him to take the drink he bought, saying that it was a tradition to get hammered on the first Friday back to the school.

So, here was Cloud, sitting alone; Zax had left him to look for Reno who had left chasing after a pretty blonde. Beforehand, Zax had introduced him, of course, to a couple of friends, but the blond really didn't feel like talking at the moment. He decided just to sit in the circular booth Zax and Reno had left him at in a secluded corner near the bar, and nurse his drink.

Of course, Murphy's Law never really favored Cloud. In the seventh grade, Yuffie had persuaded him to die his hair blue for Halloween; the dye had said it would washout, but it didn't, and Vincent and Yuffie laughed the next day at his green hair(1). Cloud hated that law, and he hated it even more when a stranger slid into the booth, sitting right across from him.

"Hey there, babe, you're from that school, aren't you." The man had slicked his red hair, a much dirtier shade then Reno's, close to his skull, and as he leaned more towards Cloud, the blond could smell the grease in it.

_Gross, get him away_! Cloud nodded meekly; this was so not happening to him.

The man leaned even closer, practically twisting in the booth and getting right next to Cloud. "When did they start letting girls in, babe?"

_Okay, _Cloud thought, _this man has had _way _too much to drink if he's confusing me for a girl…_ "Eeep! Um excuse me, I have to go now!" Cloud grabbed his drink and shuffled out of the booth as fast as he could. _I can't believe he grabbed _my_ thigh!_

_Okay, got to get out of here. I'll just leave a note at the door and head on back to the school. Hopefully, Zax and Reno will understand. I cannot believe that guy did that!_

Cloud made his way for the door and motioned for the bouncer that let them in, the one who knew Zax, if he could leave a note for his friends. He was handed a paper coaster and a pen.

_Zax and Reno:_

_I've gone back to the school._

Should he tell them what happened? Nope, better not have them worry.

_The music got to be a little too much for me. I'll see you at our room, Reno, and please don't wake me up too early, Zax._

_Cloud._

The note covered the club's logo, but Cloud knew Zax or Reno would be able to read it. He handed the coaster and the pen back to the bouncer who gave him a small smile, reassuring the blond that his friends would get the message.

The air was chilly when Cloud stepped out of the hazy atmosphere of the club. He was immediately thankful that he hadn't protested to wearing something warmer.

Cloud kept to the sidewalks; Reno and Zax were right about the size of Traverse Town. Cars, he had been told, weren't used that often except for in the fourth district, which was the largest of all seven districts. He knew that he was in the fifth district still, since that was where the bar was located, so he turned himself to where he thought the path was to the school.

It wasn't until the streetlights were gradually becoming few and far apart, that Cloud realized he was lost. He could have sworn that the path was to the north, or wait, maybe it was to the east? Well, whatever direction it was in certainly wasn't helping Cloud pinpoint his location. Darn it! Why couldn't they have maps or something around here…Cloud didn't even know if he was still in the fifth district anymore.

"Hey, Spiky, what are you doing around here?" Cloud turned around at the voice. It was a man, taller then Cloud, wearing a pair of dark blue, or black (Cloud couldn't tell), slacks with a white, wrinkled dress shirt. Maybe, this person could help him get back to the school.

"I'm kinda' lost," Cloud said sheepishly, "You wouldn't happen to know what district this is, or how I can find fifth?"

The man ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair, "You're in the third district: Garden territory…" the man sneered, "You must be Shinra. Who else would want to go into fifth district?"

Cloud didn't like the way the man started to advance on him…what had he ever done to him? Before Cloud could start running, he really didn't care where as long as he got away, the man had grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him slightly off the ground.

_Shoot, I'm getting attacked already and I haven't even started my weekend._

"Let the kid down, Seifer(2)."

Cloud was able to feel his toes touch the ground; however, he was now having difficulty breathing since the hand fisted in his collar hadn't relinquished its grip fully.

"Now, Seifer." A new voice ordered. Cloud was dropped immediately, and he watched on the ground as two people came between him and Seifer, who began to back away.

"What do you want, Lionheart? I was just going to introduce myself-."

"I don't think he needs your introductions. Why don't you go back to the campus unless you've got something to do around here?"

Clouds watched, slightly in awe, as the man Lionheart, or so he assumed that was him, got Seifer to back away even more. His rescuer was gorgeous, or so the blond thought.

"Are you alright?" Cloud heard the whisper and looking to his left, he found the man who had first called out. The man was kneeling by his side, offering his hand to help Cloud up.

Once he was sure he could stand, Cloud took a step back. "I think I am, thanks for the help. I don't know what that guy's problem is; I was just lost."

"Name's Irvine. What are you doing in this district?"

"I told you, I'm lost." Cloud was desperate for help so he tried his best Yuffie impersonation, the one that screamed _you know you wanna' help me because I'm so cute. _He needed to find his way back to the school, and soon, too. If Reno got back to the room and noticed he wasn't there…well, Cloud didn't want to think about the consequences. Cloud continued to send as many _help me _pleas to the man telepathically. The man looked nice, so maybe he'd help him?

As Cloud sent his telepathic pleas, Lionheart managed to intimidate Seifer enough to cause the dirty blond to murmur something about wasting time and walked away from them.

"Squall, kid's lost. Think we can show him back to fifth district?" Irvine asked. Cloud mentally shouted in joy. _Well, I know what to call him mentally now, instead of Lionheart._

"Whatever."

Cloud walked along after them and kept them in his sight as they wove through the third district. Irvine, he noticed, had long, brown hair which made him look like he just rolled out of bed; Squall's hair was shorter, cut so that it framed his face with its wispy layers. Irvine was the tallest out of the two, nearly measuring up to Zax's height, while Squall was two or three inches taller then Cloud. He didn't know if it was the boots the men wore that caused that height difference, but he suspected. Their outfits were the same as Seifer's, but in a much neater condition. Garden prep must have a dress code, Cloud inferred.(3)

"So, what's your name?" Irvine called over his shoulder. If the kid lagged any farther behind he was going to get lost again.

Cloud jogged a bit to get closer to the two men. "It's Cloud." That was smart, now they were going to think his mother had been on drugs when she named him. For some reason, Cloud wanted to impress these two men. Impress or at least not look that like a fool.

When Irvine had spoken, Squall wished that he would shut up. He really didn't care that much for the blond, him being in a rival school and all. However, when Cloud and Irvine started striking up a civilized conversation, Squall listened in. He was more of a listener then a talker. Apparently, according to the kid, he had left a bar to go back up to his school and ended up getting lost. Was the kid even old enough to get into the bar in the first place? Squall highly doubted it, _kid must have friends_.

The kid was shorter then both Irvine and he, and Squall wondered what year the kid was in at school. Garden and Shinra pretty much worked the same way, there were a few differences but the rules remained the same. Overall, the kid didn't look like he'd amount to much in a fight and wasn't that the point of going to a _fighting _prep school? The kid was far too…cute? _For the lack of a better phrase,_ _cute, _Squall thought, _fit the kid_.

While Cloud talked with Irvine he kept stealing glances every time at Squall who was standing next to him. He could feel the man staring at him, and he wondered what seemed to make him so interesting. _Perhaps, it's because I'm from Shinra_, Cloud thought, _he's_ _probably wondering if all of Shinra is like me: scrawny and too small to be much of a threat_. Irvine had further explained to him the rivalry between the schools, so Cloud felt his reasoning justified, not to mention those heated stares, could stares be heated, were causing his face to redden. Cloud wished he had an ice cube out of the curiosity to see whether it would melt instantaneously when placed near his cheeks.

Irvine was about to tell Cloud that they were close to the path and stopped himself. _I wonder if they even realize that they're staring at each other. I've never seen Squall study someone so intensely, and Cloud seems to be returning the favor…hmm, is it just me or do I sense something here? _"Cloud, here's the path." Irvine nudged Cloud with the toe of his boot and grinned when Cloud and Squall both snapped out of their dazes.

"Were here already?" Cloud took a step forward and had a good look at the stretch of trees in front of him. Sure enough, there was a path; it was hidden, but it was the path, alright. "Thanks so much," He turned around and flashed them a bright smile, "I really owe you for getting me here."

Squall was captivated by that smile. "Well, you can repay us by not getting lost again, okay?" he said, surprising Cloud and Irvine.

"I'll try not to," Cloud pouted, "but I think I'm directionally challenged, sometimes."

_Shit, the kid's about to run off! Think Irvine, think! _"Hey, you have a cell phone?"

Cloud blinked owlishly. Why would they want to know if he had a cell phone? "Um, yeah, I do. Why?"

Irvine shrugged, "Well, incase you get lost again you can call us. Not to mention we can give you our numbers; it must get pretty boring talking to your roommate and hanging around the same crowd."

Squall thought he could have punched Irvine for asking for the kid's number, or kissed him.

When the kid pulled out a sleek black cell phone, Squall pulled his own out. He and Irvine had matching phones, bought in the beginning of his first year of high school. Cloud said his number and Squall punched it in to his phone book; Irvine did the same.

Cloud had his own phone book pulled up and typed the two brunette's digits in. "Thanks again, Irvine and Squall. I'll talk to you later, bye."

Irvine and Squall stayed there for a little while until they couldn't make out Cloud's figure in the darkness. As they began to walk away, Irvine's face felt like it was about to spilt, due to the large grin he was sporting.

"You know, Squall, methinks you like someone…" Irvine's lip didn't split from the grin, but from Squall's fist(4).

* * *

Cloud entered his room at ten. Reno still hadn't returned yet and for that he was thankful for.

The blond made his way over to his closet and grabbed a pair of sweat shorts and a tank top, both in a royal blue color. He changed into them and threw his worn clothes in the hamper. Clutching his cell phone to his chest like a lifeline, he fell on to the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

Cloud moved around, trying to get comfortable, and then began to search through his address book. Finding Yuffie's number, he loaded it into a text message's address slot and typed. Cloud took a deep breath and hit the send button; satisfied, he closed his eyes, thankful that he had done that, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Yuffie was just getting settled to go to out to lunch, when her cell phone beeped.

"Hold on, daddy," she called to her beckoning father, "I just got a message from Cloud. I'll be right there!" She flipped the phone open with a flick of her wrist, bangles jangling together, and read the message and laughed.

_How do I know if I am gay, Yuf'?(5)_

"Damn it, I just sent him that femme porn, too. What a waste. He better enjoy all that chocolate I sent then." With a smile on her face because of her astounding woman's intuition, she skipped over to her father, forgetting that after lunch they'd be looking in museums.

* * *

"Shut that thing up, Strife." Cloud woke the next morning to a pillow being chucked at his head. Reno's face was buried in the covers trying to block out Cloud's ring tone, his head pounding. Zax had decided that going back to his room was too much of a hassle and had draped himself across Reno's comforter which was spread out on the floor.

Cloud grabbed his phone, Zax and Reno thanking him with pained groans, and flipped it open.

"So," cried the voice on the other end, "what do I get for being right, huh, Lovely?"

"You get the thanks of the two other guys in my room, how's that. And for one thing, I'm not sure if I am or not!" Cloud looked at the cell phone's clock. "Yuf', it's only six here…in the _morning_. Why are you calling so early?"

"Two guys, Cloudy? Man, you work fast! Take pictures, okay?"

"It's nothing like that, Yuf'," Cloud defended, "Zax, a friend of mine, got trashed with my roommate. They're not very happy about being woken up."

"Oops, I forgot about time zones. It's only about midnight here. Well, you probably want some sleep, right? I mean, you're obviously doing fine since you've made friends, so I'll just hang up 'cause you obviously don't want to talk to me." Yuffie grinned on her side of the phone; she always knew how to make Cloud feel guilty.

"Wait, Yuf'," Cloud groaned, "I didn't mean it like that. In fact, I didn't even mean anything. How about I text you later and tell you everything, okay?"

"You better, I miss you, bye, Lovely! Oh, don't forget pictures!"

Cloud put his phone back, rolled over and went to sleep again.

* * *

Saturday morning, Cloud had a very cold shower. All three of them woke up at about ten and had gone down to the showers to find out how fish feel about living in a pond during winter.

Zax had asked Cloud during their showers if the blond had made it back to the school okay. Cloud would have told him about getting lost, but he knew how bad the rivalry was between schools, so instead, he lied and said that he found the pathway just fine. Reno and Zax looked relieved when he said that.

The day went by in a flash. There wasn't much to do since homework was finished. Cloud had called his mother around noon. She was excited that Cloud had made friends and told him to continue being himself and he'd fit in just fine. Cloud loved his mother, he really did, but sometimes she was just so oblivious to his problems.

After talking to his mother for over an hour, Cloud settled himself down to watch what Reno and Zax were doing, and found out that video games were not his strong point. He had no hand eye coordination for some of the games Reno had gotten him to play, so he just sat and made commentary.

He decided to text Yuffie at six, but didn't send them to her. Yuffie would be out with her father at this hour and he didn't want to be rude, so he saved his messages and put each of them on a timed send. She would get them before he went to sleep, which would be after lunch for her.

Yuffie didn't reply back until Monday after lunch while he was in Foreign Affairs. Unfortunately for Cloud, the teacher heard the beep. She shot him a reprimanding look and called Cloud up to the board to solve a problem. Class was nearly over, and Cloud only needed a minute to solve it. The teacher looked over his work, nodded her head that the answer was correct and dismissed the class.

Reno called to Cloud as he was leaving. The redhead was in his class with him, and even sat next to him.

"Who was trying to text you?"

"My friend, Yuffie, she's in a different time zone right now." Cloud read his message. "She wrote that she sent me a package and wanted to know if I received it." Cloud wasn't going to tell him about the last part of the message; Yuffie had written some advice on how to make out…there was no way Reno was going to read that!

Reno grabbed Cloud's arm and started to lead him out of the educational building. Once they were out, he shifted to the right and headed towards the main building.

"Where are we going?" Cloud asked, and why did everyone have to lead him around like he was some show horse or chocobo?

"If you did get your package, then it should be in the main building's mail center. We can get dinner early and avoid the crowd if we move our asses there, so hurry up."

Cloud rolled his eyes at the redhead's enthusiasm but allowed him to drag him around the campus.

Side notes:

(1): This is a side story, partially typed up, called Flimflam told from Yuffie's point of view.

(2): I honestly didn't want Seifer as the bad guy so that's why he's really out of character, or so I think. But Squall and Irvine are introduced, see?

(3): I can't remember what the uniforms looked like (or if they even had them) so I tried to make it very casual yet functional.

(4) and (5): We've reached the first steps of denial. Irvine's poor lip, not to mention, I could see Yuffie fangirling over this.

Well, Squall and Irvine come in moreand time will start to move more quickly (notice all the scene changes in this chapter; Yuffie demanded attention).

Not much Irvine and Squall in the next chapter, but they do show up in chapter six, as well as, gasps, Rufus Shinra.


	5. Flexibility is a Virtue

Title: Love is a Virtue; Jealousy, a Vice.

Pairings: Squall/Cloud unrequited Zax/Cloud and Reno/Cloud

Summary: Cloud has always had an antisocial streak, preferring to stick to groups of people he knows he can trust. However, when he goes away to an elite prep school for the summer he finds it difficult to maintain that streak, especially when he finds himself in the company of his rival school.

Side note: This chapter was so much fun to write. I tend to talk to myself when I write, so I received some strange looks from a friend of mine who was over. After awhile she just ignored me and raised the volume on Kingdom Hearts. By the way, if anyone was wondering when I will be updating, it's a new chapter every three days. I tend to write about a thousand words a day. This chapter was also fixed to the best of my ability. I went through it and saw that it had so many mistakes. I think I was able to get most of them, thank to Pied Flycatcher for that.

Warnings: Pg-13, Slight cursing and naughty thoughts about an oblivious blond. This is shonen-ai, but may be bumped up in later chapters.

Chapter Five: Flexibility is a Virtue

The two of them went through several hallways and corridors, Reno leading Cloud, to reach the mail center. An elderly woman ran it and she always had a smile for everyone. Cloud immediately liked her when he saw her; he was reminded of his grandmother instantly. She reminded him so much of her that when she gave him his package and a smile, he was expecting a cookie as well.

Cloud gave the package a shake as Reno and he left, "I wonder what Yuffie sent me?"

Reno looked at his friend; Blondie had an expression on his face similar to that of a little kid receiving a puppy or kitten: absolute delight (unless they were allergic)! "Zax probably wants to see what you got, too, so he can mooch off you if you have food. He's got a really bad sweet tooth. Let's open it in the cafeteria."

Zax and Cloud had identical looks of loathing on their faces in the cafeteria when they looked at what the school was serving. Reno watched the box as they went and grabbed something to eat. _I sure hope she sent him something to eat; Cloud shouldn't be losing weight, _ Reno thought as he looked at what Cloud and Zax had bought for dinner.

Zax and Cloud brought Reno his dinner too, and Reno looked at the apple he was given in disgust.

"So, are you going to open it?" Zax pulled out his room key and handed it to Cloud.

"Think I should?"

"Think your friend sent some real food?"

"She might've."

"Well, open it already! People are hungry here!" Zax's stomach growled at his statement; he knew he was hungry.

Cloud took the key and sawed through the brown packaging tape. Packing peanuts fell out on the table as Cloud began to pull out the box's contents.

Reno and Zax began to drool. "Is that Godiva chocolate she sent you? Can I have some, please?" Zax begged.

Cloud looked at the gold box before saying, "Sure, you can have it. I don't like chocolate that rich, unless it's milk chocolate; if there's any in there, save that for me." Zax and Reno gave him a hug which made him blush as he pulled out the letter Yuffie had mailed to him and opened it.

Reno poked him after shoving a few chocolates into his mouth, "There's still more stuff. These were on the bottom." He handed him a two envelopes that had been inside the box.

"What're those?" Zax asked, copying Reno and shoving some more chocolate in his mouth.

"I don't know. I thought this was all she sent me." He looked at the envelopes in confusion.

"Oh, maybe it's more food! We'll open them!" Cloud really didn't care; Reno and Zax grabbed an envelope each and tore them open. Cloud looked up from his letter reading at the shocked gasps.

"I think I love your friend, kid," Zax looked at Cloud with awe in his eyes, "Please tell me she's single!"

"Huh, why would you want to know that?" Cloud was confused.

Reno who was flipping through a magazine looked up from his reading, "Hey, any girl that's willing to send porn to a guy has got to be the coolest chick in the world."

Zax and Reno showed the covers of the magazines Yuffie sent him and Cloud's jaw nearly hit the floor at the provocative images. "I cannot believe she did that! I thought she was just joking!"

Zax and Reno looked at him like he was crazy.

"You mean you knew she was sending dirty magazines and you didn't tell us?" Reno asked. "Next time she calls, tell her to send more!"

Cloud couldn't resist from banging his head against the table _several _times.

* * *

When Cloud opened his cell phone the next day, he thought it was Yuffie; the girl was going to get an earful from him.

"What do you want, Yuf'," he growled into the receiver, "and before I forget, what in the world were you thinking!"

"That's some hello," replied the voice, "I'd hate to be in that Yuf's shoes right now."

Cloud stared at the phone a moment before glancing at his roommate. Reno was on his bed, headphones on and music blaring from them, too busy to notice Cloud at the moment. They had just had dinner and were supposed to be working on homework, but neither one felt like it. "Sorry, Irvine, if I had known it was you I wouldn't have chewed you out like that." Cloud felt a little embarrassed. The guy must think he's nuts!

"No problem… you won't get in trouble for talking to me, right?"

Cloud looked at Reno again, not really wanting the redhead to overhear the conversation. "Well, my roommate might not care, but I really don't want to find out. Can you text?" Cloud asked. The phone's call timer stopped and a few seconds later it beeped.

(Key:_ Irvine Cloud)_(1)

_Doesn't this leave evidence? _The message read.

_It's fine; I can always delete it or tell rm that I'm talking to Yuf'._

_Don't get in trouble, and speaking of that, do you want to join S an me Friday night?_

Cloud read the message again. Did Irvine actually invite him to do something? He felt his face get warmer as he wrote yes.

_Give you details Friday afternoon. In astronomy class now._

The cell clicked when the two sides met. Reno was still listening to his music as the blond reached down to his messenger bag, a small smile on his face, and pulled out his foreign affairs homework. He worked on it in a daze until bedtime.

All of Wednesday and up to Thursday afternoon passed by in what seemed like a blur for Cloud. He found he could keep up academically with his peers, even though some were in more advanced classes during the regular school year, and was even able to get used to the whole cheating thing the school had going. Reno was the epitome of this; the redhead constantly was peeking at Cloud's work in foreign affairs which they both had together since Reno did not take it last year. Cloud had even tried getting into it when he forgot a formula for a certain problem. He stopped when he realized the answers he was grabbing from Reno were all wrong. The redhead just smirked when Cloud told him this, saying to him: 'I'm better at gathering information, not distributing it'. Cloud threw his eraser at him for the smart remark. However, Reno didn't always get away with cheating.

On Thursday afternoon, Mrs. Miyamoto, an auburn haired middle-aged woman, slammed her ruler down on Reno's hand as he repositioned Cloud's paper (because the blond had refused to help him by shifting the paper for him).

The teacher got the reaction she wanted. Cloud estimated that Reno jumped at least three feet in surprise…okay, he was exaggerating, but it was high. He didn't feel any sympathy for his friend who was currently being assigned numerous before school detentions, most of them were for just being _caught_. Hey, even though he had cheated once, it wasn't like it was going to develop into a habit or anything! Besides, the answers were _all wrong_. How was that helping him in any way?

Reno tried not to wince as Mrs. Miyamoto kept assigning him detentions. The teacher was really on a role. It was his fault for being so obvious with his cheating, but damn, Cloud almost always had the right answers! The redhead hoped Mrs. Miyamoto would conclude her scolding.

"…and furthermore, if I ever catch you cheating again I'll make sure to have you separated from your peers," the woman extended her hands in an arc, "and I do mean _all your peers_, during class tests and quizzes."

_Thank god, she's done!_

"And one _more_ thing-"

_Fuck, there's another thing?_

"You have before school detention too, Mr. Strife, for being an accomplice. Now, everyone pass your papers in, please, and you all are dismissed."(2)

Cloud couldn't believe what he just heard. He was an a_ccomplice_? That was not fair. The blond started wishing it was possible to kill, or at least hurt, people by glaring. Reno noticed that the blond was not happy with him…oops? The redhead began to pack in a hurry. No telling what the blond would do to him if he didn't get out of his sight.

"You better start running now to the room, Reno, because if I get there first you're sleeping in the hallway whether you like it or not." Cloud growled, watching as Reno started backing away from him very slowly.

Making her way down to her desk, Mrs. Miyamoto watched as the redhead didn't turn his back to the blond ( who was looking ready to stab him with his mechanical pencil) until he reached the classroom door, in which he promptly began to run. Really, students these days are so unruly.

"Well, Mr. Strife. Two misdemeanors in one week, I'm surprised to say. You were highly recommended by your old school to attend the summer at Shinra." the woman glared at him for a moment before her gaze softened and she continued, "Try not to let Mr. Shiratori drag you down with him, okay?"

"I don't understand what you mean," Cloud said, "and why do I get detention as well? I wasn't even trying to help him." As an associate of Yuffie's, Cloud had received a fair amount of detentions with her which they were able to talk themselves out of.

Mrs. Miyamoto winked at Cloud, "I know that, Mr. Strife, consider this as a warning. Most teachers aren't that lenient and normally assign even more detentions then I do when they catch a student cheating. You should be firmer with Mr. Shiratori when he looks at your papers. I'm hoping that if you show up here next year, you won't be clapping erasers with your friend after tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Strife."

"But-"

"Out, Mr. Strife, and if you hurry, you might be able to still make that threat come true."

* * *

Zax took a good look at the blond in front of him from Reno's bed. The kid did not look happy, and Zax suspected the cause might be the person currently trying to hide underneath the bedcovers. Reno was currently grouchy at missing dinner, afraid that the blond would lock him out if he left. "Okay, you two, what happened and what has to be done to fix it?" Zax asked. The two of them were acting like little kids!

"He started it," Cloud pouted, "blame him, it's his entire fault." Cloud being unhappy was an understatement; he was damn right infuriated!

Zax leaned over more on Reno's bed when he heard the redhead mutter something. "So, is anyone gonna' fill me in?"

"Do you realize, Reno that I've never had to carry out a detention before?" Wow, was the kid mad! Cloud got up and started pacing, "I mean, I've gotten them before, but I'm always able to talk my way out of them!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! If you had just positioned your paper better, we wouldn't have gotten caught." Reno stuck his head out from the covers.

"Are you saying this is _my _fault?" Zax cringed as Cloud practically hissed out that sentence. Cloud must have been a kitty in a past life…

_Kitty Cloud, _Zax thought, imagining Cloud with cat ears. _Okay, time to be serious here. It's damage control time_. "You two are both to fault," Zax started in what he hoped was a scolding tone of voice, his arms akimbo, "now, even though I think Reno shares most of it, it does take _two _to tango."

Cloud pouted some more and Zax smiled happily on the inside while scowling on the outside. "I'm glad you two are making up. Now apologize for being such an ass, Reno."

Reno sighed into his pillow before he turned around and faced Cloud. "Sorry, Cloud, it'll never happen again..." he said, turning his head back into his pillow and muttering, "Zax put all the blame practically on me and just let you off easy 'cause you have a nice butt." Cloud didn't hear the last part, but that didn't mean Zax hadn't. The raven haired man looked at Reno in shock.

"It is okay, Reno. I'm sorry for letting you cheat and getting you caught." The blond admitted, "I won't let you do that anymore. Well I'm going to call Yuffie. I never got to thank her for the package…regardless of the contents." Cloud grabbed his cell from the night stand and went into the hallway. If he, or anyone else for that matter, went into the room after he'd left…well, they would have seen Zax pouncing on Reno.

* * *

Yuffie was bored, so in order to pass time, she had been stalk- err, studying the guy in the next room.

So far she had found that the man absolutely hated the room service at the hotel, but that could have been her fault. Anyone could forget their room number, right? Okay, she admitted, so forgetting her room number over ten times was pushing it a little bit, but how could she help it! She didn't _want_ to run to her father's room, which was right next to the handsome man's, when door four-seventy-three was knocked on, and the man sure as hell didn't _want _to get out of the shower to answer it.

To sum it up, Yuffie was having a drool fest. Picking up the phone in her room, she began to dial room service.

"Room service, what would you like to order?" was asked monotonously. The kid at the desk couldn't help it if he had been on shift since six in the morning and wasn't very happy. They could fire him and he wouldn't care; his last paycheck had been enough to buy the Gravitation Remix collection off EBay.

"I'd like to order," Yuffie grabbed the menu that was near the television and flipped through it, "the apple pie! With vanilla ice cream, please."

"Sure, miss. What number room are you in?"

"Four-seventy-five," she giggled, "oh, and send one up to four-seventy-three ten minutes after you send the first one, please, bye!" She placed the phone back down and flopped back on her bed. Being on vacation was great! She just hoped Cloud was having as much luck with the guys as she was…wait, she wasn't having any. Screw that.

"Oh, look who it is…" Yuffie grabbed her cell phone from its charger, flipped it open which cut off her chiming ring tone, and crowed at Cloud, "having so much fun that you can't even call your best friend?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Cat got your tongue, Lovely?" Yuffie teased, propping herself up with a pillow on the bed.

"Well, I don't know what to do, Yuf'. I was going to call you sooner, but I've been busy."

Her Cloudy sounded so distraught! "Tell your sister Yuffie what's the matter, Lovely." Yuffie grinned lecherously before adding, "And if it's about your sex life, make sure to include lots of details, for example, positions! Those are always fun to talk about!"

"I cannot believe I'm asking you for advice."

"Oh, come on, Cloudy! Don't be a spoil sport… but seriously, I'm not getting any anytime soon, so if you are, you could at least be a little more generous and detailed."

"Yuffie!" an exasperated sigh came from the other end of the line, "Seriously, Yuf', how would I know if I'm gay? I think that I might be…"

"Well," the girl began, "you do live with other guys, right? One of them must be gay; it's like a rule or something in all my manga. Do you act like them, or respond to any guy's touches intimately? 'Cause if you do, tell me!"

There was another pause… "Well, I think my roommate and Zax are straight. They did start drooling over the porn you got me. By the way, about that-"

Yuffie cut him off, not wanting to hear Cloud scold her, "Well, that's start with why you would suspect that you are! That's right, why do you think you're gay, Lovely?"

"I can't believe I am talking to you about this. I don't know what to say. Maybe-"

"Hold it right there, Lovely. Room service is knocking." She put down her phone and ran to the door.

"One apple pie with vanilla, miss, just like you wanted." Yuffie took the dish and handed the man a five munnie piece.

Before she was able to close the door, the room service man placed his foot in and leaned in the room. Yuffie looked at him a moment, startled. Great, she knew all those ninja movies she watched would come in handy.

"By the way, miss, he just finished his shower. How 'bout I bring the apple pie up in fifteen instead? We might be able to get him in a more compromising position."

Yuffie's jaw nearly fell out of her mouth after the man shut her door. There were others like her! Hallelujah!(3)

"Yuffie!" Cloud's voice could be heard from the phone's receiver.

The girl turned back to her bed, walked over and picked up her phone. Cloud did not like to be kept waiting.

"About time you picked up. I was about to hang up and redial."

"Sorry, Cloudy, now what were you saying?" Yuffie got resettled on the bed and began to eat her apple pie and ice cream.

"Now before I begin, I'd like to believe that this is your entire fault."

"Does that mean I get a ribbon?" She giggled.

"Let me finish here. Whenever I'm around my roommate or his friend-"

"I think you mean _your friend_, Lovely. You do sound very close, considering you've only known him for about week." Yuffie smirked at the silence on the other end. Score.

"I've been blushing, Yuf', every time someone touches me practically, and no, I do not mean touch in an intimate way! I keep thinking about what you said before I left, and that is why you are to blame."

"Well, Lovely, you're like that with nearly everyone so it doesn't count." Damn, this apple pie was _good_!

"I still think I'm turning gay because of you. Or maybe I'm already gay? I just don't know anymore! This is so frustrating."

"You don't _turn gay, _Cloudy, only choose who you want to love."

"Okay, whatever. I'm not going to talk to you about this anymore."

"Cloudy, don't do this to me." Yuffie whined over the phone. "At least tell me about those two guys you met Friday. Tell me how you felt about them; youonly tell me that you had gone to a bar, got lost and was rescued by two cuties. No need to be shy, Lovely."

"They were nice, well one of them was. The other was kinda' aloof the whole time. We swapped numbers." Yuffie's ears perked up at this promising statement.

"Hold on, continue talking. Remember, keyword is emotions."

"No way am I telling you what I felt about them; I don't want to sound like you."

"Come on, Lovely," Yuffie coaxed, grinning, "What would I sound like?"

"You would sound like a fan girl if you described them, so instead of embarrassing myself further, I am hanging up."

Yuffie broke into peals of laughter. In her book, Cloud was such a girl! She placed her dish to the side of the bed, not wanting to spill it. "No, Cloudy, I understand. That must have really been bothering you since Friday." She responded sympathetically.

"Somehow that isn't even the worst of it, Yuf'!"

"Oh please, Lovely! How's meeting cute guys bad?"

"I agreed to go out with them on Friday, that's tomorrow for me, you and your messed up time zones. I'm supposed to hate them just 'cause they're from a different school!"

"Well, that certainly sucks. Take lots of pictures, Lovely, and just do what feels right. If you like them, great; if you love them, even better, especially when you take pictures and send them to me!"

"Yuf'!"

"Bye, Lovely, I've got to go. I hear my neighbor's door being knocked on. Call me Saturday and tell me how it went."

"Wait, Yuffie, don't leave-"

Cloud stared at his cell pone in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she hung up on him like that in a crisis this big, "Well, I did say I was going to hang up several times. I guess this means I'm going out with Squall and Irvine." He tucked his cell into his pocket, his bangle jangling against his watch's glass face, and headed back to his room. The conversation may have only taken twenty minutes, but between searching for a signal and a private area to talk in, it felt like it had taken so much longer.

As Cloud walked out of the courtyard he was in, a pair of green jewel-like eyes watched him curiously.

* * *

Side notes:

(1): I hope this didn't confuse anyone with the text messages. I'd also like to point out that there will be some time jumps. It's Tuesday evening when Irvine calls.

(2): I've been given detention because of this. Some girl next to me had been looking at my paper and I didn't even realize it until the teacher caught her and gave both her and me detentions. That was not fun.

(3): The whole 'fangirling' of the room service guy is mostly some comic relief, because admitting you might be gay is a scary thing to some people. Everything was so serious before I put him in. And I did not mean to make Cloud sound like a total girl, but it sort of happened.

I would love to get my hands on those Gravitation remixes. Next chapter Cloud and Reno do detention and Axel and Rufus waltz their way into Cloud's life. Not very much mention of Irvine and Squall in the next chapter either. I just don't want Cloud and Squall to be thrown together like the hormonal teenagers they are, but they will be going on that date in chapter seven, I swear!


	6. Industry is a Virtue

Title: Love is a Virtue; Jealousy, a Vice.

Pairings: Squall/Cloud unrequited Zax/Cloud and Reno/Cloud

Summary: Cloud has always had an antisocial streak, preferring to stick to groups of people he knows he can trust. However, when he goes away to an elite prep school for the summer he finds it difficult to maintain that streak, especially when he finds himself in the company of his rival school.

Side note: This chapter introduces, drum roll please, Axel and Rufus. I do notice that some words get squished together, but I don't want to put the blame on fanfiction(.)net just yet. I double checked this chapter for squished words. I'll see what happens when it's posted.

Warnings: Pg-13, Slight cursing and naughty thoughts about an oblivious blond. This is shonen-ai, but may be bumped up in later chapters.

Chapter Five: Industryis a Virtue

Early morning Friday, Cloud woke up to the sound of Reno moaning from across the room. The blond thought nothing of it as he buried himself deeper into his comfortable covers, even readjusting his blanket which had slipped off during the night, to try and get more sleep.

Minutes later, Reno stood groggily from his bed. He hated before school detentions. Looking over at his roommate, he noticed Cloud had pulled the covers over his head. Only some spiky blond locks could be seen. Sighing, Reno plodded over to him.

"Cloud," he whispered, "We got detention to go to. Wake up." He shook him gently. Where was Zax when you needed him? The amethyst eyed man had been waking up Cloud since day one.

The blond was unresponsive as Reno shook him. "Cloud, you've gotta' wake up…damn, Blondie sleeps like the dead." Cloud let out a soft groan to all the shaking. "Okay, time to get serious."

Reno took two handfuls of the light blue blanket Cloud was wrapped in and pulled…_hard._ The blond gave out a started yelp as he was pulled from the comfort of his bed, to the cold, hard floor.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Cloud looked up at his amused roommate, "It isn't funny." Rubbing his back, he stood up from the floor.

"You weren't waking up no matter what I was doing." Reno shrugged, the action causing his white nightshirt to ride up to reveal pale skin.

"Owie, do you even know the time?" Cloud glared at the redhead before grabbing his phone and flipped it open. "It's six!" Cloud shoved his cell phone's clock in the face of his roommate.

Reno ignored this and moved over to the closet. Rummaging through various articles of clothing, he found a shirt, smelled it, and began to put it on. He kept the shorts he had worn to bed on. "We have detention this morning. Get dressed. We sorta' slept late, but if we run we can get there on time."

Cloud put his hand on his forehead; an impending headache could be felt. "I still can't believe you. When are we going to shower?(1)" He asked, going to the closet the two shared. He began to do what Reno had just done, except he already knew all his clothes were clean. Grabbing a light blue shirt, he put it on and followed Reno out the door.

* * *

Mrs. Miyamoto was waiting for them as they ran towards her classroom. She didn't say a word to the two panting students, choosing to only hand them a list of paper, and left them. 

Cloud took a moment to catch his breath, leaning against Reno for support. Reno held the white sheet of paper in his hands and Cloud peered at it, curiosity shinning in his blue eyes. "What does it say, Reno?"

The redhead was reciprocating Cloud's actions. It was a wonder the two were even able to stand at all. "She just left us a list of chores to do, what fun." Reno grimaced at what was at the head of the list: eraser cleaning. "I'll tell you what, Cloud," he said mischievously, "you do the first five things on the list, and I'll do the rest. How about it?"

Cloud pouted at this; he hadn't gotten a good look at the list. "Well, I guess that'd be alright. It cuts down on time, right?"

Reno nodded enthusiastically at this. Not only would it cut down on time, _sure it would, _but it'd save his hands from the icky chalk. "That's right; it would cut down on time." Reno ripped the paper in half horizontally, "Here," he said handing the blonde the first half, "we'll get these things done and meet at the room; it should only take an hour or so. Then we can go wake up Zax for once." Reno gave a small chuckle at that; payback rocked.

Cloud accepted the paper. As soon as he had it grasped securely in his hands, Reno waved goodbye and jogged to a nearby corridor to start on his tasks.

The blond scanned the crisp and clean script on the paper. _I didn't think she would make me clean the chalkboard erasers literarily...fantastic, just what I've always wanted to do. _

Twenty minutes later, Cloud was still clapping erasers. He was perched on the edge a desk, a pile of dirty erasers to his left. His hands and arms were getting tired, not to mention very dry. This was so tedious! His light blue shirt was ruined; it would need to be soaked in fabric softener or something to get back the nice, soft texture. His pants weren't doing that well either. The chalk dust was getting everywhere!

"You know, maybe you should be doing that outside?"

Cloud looked up from his mindless task. In the doorway was a young man, he couldn't be a year older than Cloud, who was carrying a manila envelope. "You're right. I shouldn't be doing this inside." Cloud slid off the desk easily, put the erasers down, and brushed himself off. More chalk dust went into the air. Both sneezed simultaneously.

"Chalk dust gets everywhere." the man said, walking closer to Cloud. "While I'm here, we may as well introduce ourselves. I'm Rufus," he introduced, offering a hand to Cloud, simultaneously running his other one through short, bleached blond hair, waiting for a reaction, "and you are?"

Cloud looked at the extended hand. Rufus _did _seem nice. "Cloud, my name is Cloud." He shook hands with Rufus; the other's grip was firm, while his had been loose. "It's nice to meet you, Rufus. And you are so right, it does get everywhere."

The other blond nodded. "While it's nice to talking to you, I really need to find Mrs. Miyamoto. Do you have any idea where she is?"

Cloud shook his head no, blond hair swaying slightly. "She just handed my friend and me a sheet of paper and left." he explained, "Why don't you try the lounge?"

"Hmm, I guess I should." Rufus said, before a thoughtful look came across his face. "Hey, would you mind dropping this off for me? I mean, you don't look like you're having fun, so why don't you take a break and deliver this for me?(2)" he asked.

"Well, I don't know…" Cloud already had enough to do; he still had four more things left.

Rufus walked over to the teacher's desk, "Here," he started, grabbing a pen, "I'll write you a note explaining that I was in a hurry and asked you to deliver this." The blond opened the manila folder and scribbled something down. Before Cloud could even protest, the folder was in his hands and Rufus had walked out the door(3).

"Hey, wait a minute!" he cried, rushing to the door and out into the hallway. He gave a small pout when he realized that he had just been coerced into something. After sighing in defeat, he began the long walk to the teacher's lounge. He hoped Reno would understand if he couldn't make it back to the room in time.

Cloud didn't see anyone in the hallways as he walked across the building. It was six-thirty, so it was highly understandable that the building was nearly deserted, and Cloud really wanted to be back in bed. When he came to the teacher's lounge, he knocked twice before letting himself in. Mrs. Miyamoto was at a table which faced the window.

The woman turned around at the opening of the door and found Cloud look at her with hesitation; really now, it wasn't like she was going to bite him or anything. "Can I help you, Mr. Strife?" Oh, why did everyone insist on bothering her?

"Sorry to disturb you Mrs. Miyamoto, but Rufus wanted me to give this to you." He held out the folder to her which she stared at from her chair.

"Rufus gave that to you?" she inquired. She stood up and took the folder, opening it at the same time, and flipped through it. "Well," she began, looking at the note, "it seems like he did give it to you." She turned away from the blond and waved a hand in dismissal. "You may leave now, Mr. Strife."

Cloud began to walk out the door, eager to leave.

"Mr. Strife," Cloud nearly groaned in frustration, he had nearly gotten away too. "Please deliver this to the office, and then you'll be free to do whatever it is you do in the morning. See you in class, Mr. Strife." She handed him back the envelope and allowed Cloud to leave.

_I can't believe she gave me a detention, but then took it away, _thought the blond, somewhat relieved he wouldn't have to clap erasers anymore.

Cloud made good time getting down to the office, as they were only a few rooms down from teacher's lounge, and hurried to his room. There was a lone male outside of it, dressed for the cool morning in a black hoodie and matching black jeans.

_Reno must have finished up early too. _Cloud assumed, calling out, "Hey, Reno." The person turned around, and Cloud realized that this was not Reno, however startling the similarities between the two were.

"You're very friendly, but you have the wrong person." The man's kohl lined the most gorgeous green eyes Cloud had ever seen. They weren't as intimidating as Sephiroth's own cat ones, or as mischief filled as Reno's. It was as if someone had taken Yuffie's bracelet's green stone and used the man's face as a new setting(4).

Cloud had to stop himself from staring. "Um," he really didn't know what to say.

The redhead noticed this and grinned. "I'm Axel, commit it to memory and you are?"

"Um, Cloud." He was still distracted by the eyes. He tried to focus on another aspect of the Axel's face; he never could look at someone in the eyes for too long, and decided on examining the diamond shaped tattoos on his cheeks.

Axel stared at the blond. Was he slow or something? He was staring at him, and really, it was starting to freak him out. Better turn the tables. "I overheard you conversation with...," damn it, he forgot her name. What was it? Shoot, better just go with default mode, "that girl."

Cloud, Axel noticed, went from being distracted to somewhat scared. "You did?" the blond asked, fidgeting with his bangle.

"That's kind of a bad thing, don't you know, fraternizing with rival schools. You could get into a lot of trouble." Axel watched the kid for his reaction.

Cloud was worried. He didn't want to get into trouble, especially for something as stupid as hanging out with people from other schools. "Um, you aren't going to tell, are you?" He asked, the words coming out softly. He worried on his bottom lip, waiting for what Axel would say. Axel didn't say anything, only threw his right arm around Cloud's shoulders. "Wha…what are you doing?" the blond tried to move away, but Axel's arm maintained its position.

The redhead leaned his head down to whisper something in the blond's ear. Cloud looked confused for a moment, before he nodded his head in agreement.

Axel took his arm off Cloud, "Now that we have an agreement, I'll see you tonight." The redhead turned around, walking up the hallway, and waved goodbye. He left Cloudwondering why on earth he had just agreed to something so insane.

Reno walked into the room moments later after Cloud's encounter. The redhead looked exhausted; smears of what Cloud guessed to be grease or dirt, perhaps a combination, marred the pale complexion of his face.

Cloudlistened to Reno rant while he sat on the floor; the closet was a mess and the blond was refolding various articles of clothing and sorting out the dirty laundry.

"And then she says, 'Mr. Shiratori, I'm surprised at your tasteless undignified acts. You should know better then to be so careless. If you are going to cheat, at least do it right. I have half the mind to separate you from Mr. Strife,' and blah, blah, blah." Reno waved his hands wildly around, pacing back and forth from the window to the doorway. "I swear, Cloud, the woman is insane. She's a few chocolate chips away from being a chocolate chip cookie and-"

"Wait a minute. _Chocolate chip cookie_? That doesn't even make sense." Cloud laughed, turning his attention back to the clothes and throwing another one of Reno's t-shirts into the dirty pile. "What did she make you do, anyway?"

Reno stopped his pacing and folded his arms across his chest, "Well, I was already about to start the first thing on my part of the list when she comes out of nowhere, which is highly unnatural by the way, and gives me this whole lecture about getting caught _again, _'cause once wasn't enough." Reno pouted a little at the memory.

Cloud grabbed a dark red shirt, which was Reno's, and automatically threw it in the dirty pile when he saw a dark stain on it. "That's the reason why you're covered in filth?" Cloud looked up from his folding, "I thought there would be more to it then that."

Reno flailed his arms, looking very much like he was trying to fly. "Oh no, that's not the worst of it. She _took away_ the list for crying out loud! She said, 'I have a better task for you to do, Mr. Shiratori,' and then told me to oil all the main classroom doors' hinges. My back's killing me from the awkward position I had to get into for the bottom ones. "

Cloud nodded in sympathy while he held one of his white socks with a small hole in it. Darn, he'd have to throw the thing out. Maybe he could save its mate.

Reno collapsed on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. "And what's worse," came the muffled voice, Cloud straining his ears to hear while looking for the other sock, "is that I still have three more before school detentions. Someone shoot me or something, argh."

The blond shook his head in amusement, his spiky bangs getting even more annoying when he had to push them to the side. He'd have to have his hair cut when he went home. Reno continued to complain to his pillow, making a few random comments on how he should still be asleep, making Cloud remember something. "Reno, I thought we were going to wake up Zax this morning."

"Damn idiot," he grumbled before getting up from the bed, "let's go then, Cloud."

Cloud rose from among the pile of clothes and followed after Reno, again feeling like a colt on a lead rope.

* * *

Zax's room was on the fifth floor of the second residential building. The building was smaller then the one Reno and Cloud shared with several other students and quite noticeably the most active; most of its inhabitants were Second and Third years who already had the routine of Shinra down pat. 

Reno and Cloud collided into several students on their way to the elevator. The first floor was the noisiest of them all since that was where the showers were located. The redhead managed to grab Cloud and shove them both into an empty elevator car, pushing the button to close the doors before anyone else decided to join them.

"I hope you realize," Reno panted from the exercise of getting onto the elevator, "that waking up Zax is only going to be a onetime thing."

Cloud agreed. It was far to busy in this building in the morning to go through the trouble of waking up someone. "Right, the people in this building are really pushy."

Reno gave a small chuckle at that. "Unhu, we'll just let Zax come to us from now on."

The elevator's doors slid open when it hit the fifth floor. Waiting for the elevator was a crowd of Second and Third years. Reno and Cloud exited quickly, and made for Zax's room.

"Here we are," Reno gestured with a flourish to room five-hundred and thirteen, "Zax's room."

Cloud eyed the door's lock. "Reno, how exactly are we going to wake him up if we can't get in?"

Reno blinked owlishly at Cloud. Oh, that's right. They needed a key, how could he have forgotten about that? He shrugged his shoulders at the blond. "We'll just do it the way everyone does in the movies."

Cloud looked at him in shock. "We are not picking the lock," he hissed, "that's wrong!"

"Oh no, Cloud. What kind of movies have you been watching? I meant this," Reno raised his hand and began to slam it against the door, "Zax, get up this instant! We are waiting outside and we are not very happy, Zax-" Reno drew his hand back, about to slam it into the door again, when it was opened and Sephiroth sent him a glare that would melt skin off.

"May I ask what you are doing this early in the morning." He hissed, looking very unhappy at being disturbed.

Cloud could feel his face burn up in embarrassment. Stupid Reno, he's going to get them both killed!

Reno waved at the green eyed man with the hand that he'd been slamming against the door with. "We came to wake Zax up. Can we come in?" He asked, flashing an award winning smile.

Sephiroth felt like hitting something. Zax was annoying enough, but now he had to deal with the amethyst eyed man's friends? Fantastic, the idiot was attracting his own kind, like a sort of mating season. Sephiroth smirked inwardly at the thought; really, he should write a book or something. "Come on in," he relented, opening the door in what he hoped was an inviting manner, "just be warned, Zax gets clingy when being woken."

"Gotcha'" Reno affirmed, dragging Cloud along into the room.

The room, Cloud noticed when he walked in, was much larger then the one he shared with Reno. Not only did it have a desk positioned underneath a large window, but it also had a table near the door with two chairs.

Reno headed straight for the bed to the right of the window. Zax was muttering in his sleep, clutching his pillow and burying his face in it. Cloud briefly thought about how nice it would be to be asleep right now.

Sephiroth watched, sitting on one of the chairs, as Reno and Cloud surrounded his roommate's bed. He wished for a video camera when the redhead poked Zax. _And this, fellow nature lovers, is a pack of idiots trying to wake up their lead idiot._

"Come on, Zax." Reno began to shake him. After he stopped shaking, Zax moved only to bend his elbow into a better spot. Green eyes watched as Sephiroth's mind provided the commentary.

Cloud stood by the head of the bed and took a glance at the alarm clock which read seven-fifteen. He looked back to where Zax was sleeping in a night shirt and shorts. The only time he'd seen Zax asleep was when the man was drunk and had passed out on Reno's comforter.

Reno was very close to just ripping off the covers but he kept stopping himself from doing so, remembering an incident from last year when Sephiroth had done that. He chuckled a little at that memory; the priceless look on Sephiroth's face. Thinking of something, he told Cloud to step away from the bed.

"Okay, here's the battle plan," Reno tugged Cloud nearer to where Sephiroth sat so he could hear too, "you are going to go and pull the pillow from Zax, and I'll pull the blanket. Got it?"

The silver haired man watched Cloud agree and move into his position with Reno. Oh shit, he knew what was going to happen. Unwanted memories of what happened last year came back full force and Sephiroth resisted the urge to cringe.

"On the count of three," Reno grabbed the bottom of the comforter at the bottom of the bed while Cloud grabbed a corner of the pillow, "one, two, and three! Pull!"

The results were not what Cloud had in mind. "Uh, Reno…Get Zax off me, please?" He begged as his face flushed to a nice crimson.

Reno started laughing; Sephiroth wanted to bang his head against something. Had he not warned the blond that Zax was clingy?

"It's not funny, Reno. Get him off me!" Cloud whined, trying to tug away from Zax's firm grip around his waist. The blond had been captured when he had tried to remove the pillow and was now a substitute for it. Sephiroth let out a small smirk when his roommate rubbed his face over the blond's stomach and mumbled incoherently. _Note how two of the idiots cuddle while a third one watches, an obvious sign of its voyeuristic tendencies…_(5)

Cloud whined some more about how it was not funny that his friend had decided to snuggle even lower and _Zax, you are not allowed to snuggle _there! Cloud squirmed, his blush moving to tint his ears a nice red, as Zax rubbed the side of his face right below his navel.

Reno moved when seeing this. A snuggling Zax is alright and also funny, but a snuggling Zax moving too far down…well, that was a bad thing. Reno knew he had to draw the line somewhere.

Sephiroth got up from his chair and left at this point; this was too much for him.

Just as Reno was about to stop Zax's face from going down any further the alarm clock started to beep. Cloud and Reno watched as Zax opened his eyes to stare at it, taking an arm off Cloud's waist and hitting the snooze button. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked sleepily, looking at them and still not registering that his arms were latched around Cloud.

"Um, Zax," Cloud squirmed some more and Zax saw why his pillow had gotten so boney. He moved off Cloud with a start. "Thanks."

The raven haired man rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I get somewhat clingy when being woken."

"I can see that." Cloud got off the bed and stood by Reno who had an expression of mirth on his face.

"Oh hey," Zax gave him a smile, "did you guys come to wake me up?"

"Yes, and never again are we going to do that." The redhead rolled his eyes.

"Aw," Zax pouted, "well doesn't that just suck? I think I like being woken by you." _Cloud can be my pillow anytime, _he concluded in his mind

* * *

Side notes (this chapter was longer than normal so there's more): 

(1): Trust me, Cloud will get Reno to wash _all _the clothes and I'm thinking everyone will like the results. It involves Squall, and that's all I'm saying.

(2) and (3): I was reflecting on Cloud's delivery boy job while trying to fix Rufus' character; I kept rewriting this scene over and over. Seifer was very out of character in chapter four and I didn't really want to do the same thing to another favorite character. Hopefully, Rufus came out alright.

(4): Cloud's seen several people with green eyes. What I was trying to convey, was what fascinated Cloud the most was how Axel's eyes really did compare with a gem; pretty, but also soulless. Also, I thought it would be very cliché to have the eyes in chapter five be Sephiroth's and that is how Axel was written in.

(5): An observational some-what sane Sephiroth is fun to write.

Next chapter Irvine calls and Cloud contemplates over things. Also, the term 'idiot' was used lovingly for Zax since Reno is not a morning person. Oh, don't forget, the date is next chapter which will be out by Friday.


	7. Honesty is a Virtue

Title: Love is a Virtue; Jealousy, a Vice.

Pairings: Squall/Cloud unrequited Zax/Cloud and Reno/Cloud with Axel/Roxas and Irvine/Selphie

Summary: Cloud has always had an antisocial streak, preferring to stick to groups of people he knows he can trust. However, when he goes away to an elite prep school for the summer he finds it difficult to maintain that streak, especially when he finds himself in the company of his rival school.

Side note: Laundry time! Oh, and if anyone notices any mistakes in any chapters, tell me and I will fix them. I like to learn from my mistakes. However, I'm having difficulty fixing the squished words; I think it's a fanfiction(dot)net thing since my original documents in MS don't have any squished words.

Warnings: Pg-13, Slight cursing and naughty thoughts about an oblivious blond. This is shonen-ai, but may be bumped up in later chapters.

Chapter Seven: Honesty is a Virtue

Cloud lived only for noon that Friday when Irvine would call. He wanted to ask him what they were going to do so badly! While he was waiting, he found various activities to pass the time.

At nine o'clock, Reno had entered his dorm only to find Cloud sorting laundry…_again_.

"What the hell are you doing, Cloud?" Reno looked at the mess on the floor. Actually, it wasn't really a mess but several piles of clothes sorted by color.

"I've decided that I can no longer stand the sight of you giving your clothes the sniff check to see if they're clean. I'm doing a wash-" Cloud paused and looked at Reno very seriously, "no, _we _are doing a wash."

Reno lifted an eyebrow at this statement. His clothes weren't that filthy.

Cloud shrugged when he noticed the look the redhead was giving him. "We have nothing better to do until lunch anyway, and I hate waiting." The blond put a large pile of clothes in each of the two hampers.

"Are we seriously going to wash clothes to pass time?" Reno reluctantly picked up a hamper as Cloud picked up the other one.

Cloud scrunched up his nose, "Your clothes are not going near mine unless they are washed."

Reno frowned but followed the blond to the building's laundry room.

"Hey, Reno, how much soap do you think should be put in the machine?" Cloud asked, setting the knobs for the washer.

Reno took the measuring scoop and examined it. 'Were doing a full load, and my clothes are _supposedly very_ dirty, so how about this much?" He scooped two measuring cups full and dumped them unceremoniously in the machine.

Cloud looked at the suds that started forming and frowned, "I don't think we were supposed to put that much in, Reno."

The redhead shrugged, "It's just soap, Cloud."

"I know, but do you think it will damage the clothes?"

"It's _soap_, Cloud. It's placed into the washing machine to _clean_ the clothes; more soap means cleaner clothes, right?" Reno reasoned.

"Okay, if you say so."

* * *

A little after lunch, Cloud's cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller id flashing.

Reno raised an eyebrow at the blond who was clutching the cell phone and looking at him. That Yuffie chick called at the weirdest hours. "I'll go on ahead without you, Cloud. Catch you after your English class.(1)"

Cloud nodded back an affirmative and waited for Reno to leave before flipping open the cell. "Hello?"

"It's me again."

Cloud gave a small smile, "Hello, Irvine. What are you up to?"

"I'm trying to get Squall to agree with me on something, but he's not being very cooperative."

"Really, what?" he asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Trust me; I don't think you want to know."

"Oh," Cloud pouted at this, but didn't pry, "where are we meeting tonight?"

"Seventh district at seven o'clock; there's a bar there that's not well known so it's a great spot to hang out. Some cute sophomores from Destiny High go there."

"Okay, seventh district." Cloud repeated.

"I have class to get to, I'll see you later. If you get lost again, call me." Irvine hung up.

"Shoot," Cloud realized after closing his cell phone, "I'm going to be late; I have class too!"

* * *

The building was hectic after dinner. People ran back and forth from the rooms to plan the evening, borrow items, or to annoy the neighbors. Everyone's mood was making Cloud somewhat paranoid. "I don't have anything to wear." He declared.

Reno gave him a disbelieving look. "We just washed _everything _we own. There has to be something you can throw on."

On the other side of the room, Cloud shook his head no and tossed another t-shirt to the ground. The floor was covered with discarded outfits.

"Cloud," Reno deftly avoided stepping on a black turtleneck, coming to stand in the center of the room, "We're just going to the same bar we went last time."

The blond's blue eyes were calculating as a blue top was held up. "I know, Reno," he said, feeling guilty that he was lying to a friend, "but I-"

"Here," Reno cut him off, "you can wear this if you're so worried about your appearance." He pulled a green, nearly shear shirt off the colorful, chaotic floor, sniffed it out of habit, and tossed it to Cloud.

Cloud caught the offered shirt and pursed his lips at its color, "I don't know, Reno, green isn't my color."

Reno gave him a look of annoyance, "I never wear that shirt anyway. It's clean, so do me a favor and wear it."

"It doesn't match my bangle."

"Just wear the damned shirt!"

When Cloud stepped out of the building with Zax and Reno, he was glad that he wore another shirt underneath the one Reno lent him (causing the redhead to protest); the air was chilly.

"Hey, you want to wear my sweatshirt?" Zax asked as the group started walking on the path. The blond next to him was shivering.

The blond managed to make his teeth stop clattering to reply, "That's alright, Zax; I'm fine."

"What about me?" Reno poked Zax, glaring at him for not making the offer to him.

"What about you?" Zax teasingly asked.

Reno's glare intensified, "I'm freezing too, damn it!"

"Aw, I'll keep you both warm."

Cloud and Reno didn't have time to protest as their personal space was invaded by Zax's arms. The blond blushed, but instinctively leaned in to the warmth. He hated the hot days and cool nights that summer brought.

Zax yelped seconds later and the arm around Cloud withdrew. "You _bit _me!" The raven haired man stared at Reno accusingly.

"You deserved it! Ever hear of personal space?" Reno argued.

Cloud could feel the beginnings of a headache forming.

Zax rubbed at his innocent arm, "You broke skin! I'm gonna' need rabies shots!"

"Trust me; it wasn't a picnic for me either. Do you even use soap?"

"Oh, you're one to talk."

Cloud groaned and hoped Irvine wasn't Reno-ish when with Squall.

* * *

The music was loud when the three entered the club again. Cloud could feel the vibrations of sound throbbing as he sat in an unoccupied booth. "You alright, kid?" Zax slid in next to him.

"I think I'm getting a headache." Cloud massaged his temples, the music felt like it was getting louder.

Amethyst eyes were sympathetic as they looked over Cloud. "Here," Zax waved a waitress over, "can I get shot for my friend?"

Cloud looked at him in shock, "Zax," he protested, "I'm not drinking."

The protest fell on deaf ears as the waitress popped her gum and asked, "He eighteen?"

Zax flashed his most charming smile, "Sure is, and hey," he gestured towards a drink that was carried by, "can I get one of those as well?"

She winked at him, "Sure can, hon; be back in a moment."

"You're terrible, Zax."

"And don't you forget it." He ruffled Cloud's spiky hair affectionately to emphasize the point.

Zax left Cloud after the drinks arrived to find Elena, the blonde Reno chased after last week. As gentleman, he felt it his duty to warn her of the redhead's biting tendency. Payback was sweet.

Cloud wanted to get up and leave for the seventh district, except one thing was holding him back: the agreement he made with Axel.(2)

_I'm so stupid. I'm wasting time in a place where I don't want to be, waiting for a person who's likely to never show. _Cloud bitterly thought, still holding the shot. It was déjà vu when he felt someone slid in next to him.

"For someone who looks like you do," Axel moved closer making Cloud very uncomfortable, "I was expecting to find you at a booth with more people."

Cloud tried not to make it too obvious that he was sliding away from the redhead, "I hope you're not trying to get at what I think you are," He glared, "because-"

"Whoa," Axel held up his hands in a conciliatory manner, "no way; don't get me wrong, you may be cute-"

"I am not cute."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not!"

"Okay, you're not cute. Happy?"

"I'm only happy until you sound like you mean it."

"For crying out loud, what the hell is your problem?" Axel pulled out his wallet and opened it. A picture was removed and slapped on the table. "That's why I say you're cute; you look just like him."

In the picture, Axel had an arm around a blond his age. The redhead was grinning manically while the blond pouted. Axel looked far to pleased in the picture. "He looks nothing like me."

"Of course he does," features in the picture were pointed out, "you have the same eyes, and that hair…come on, doesn't he look a little like you?"

"No, he doesn't." Cloud huffed, annoyed, "I waited for you like you wanted me to; I still think that both of us going is insane, so can we leave now before I get caught?"

"Sure, baby."

"Don't call me that; I'm not him!" Cloud scratched his arm as he slid out of the booth, "Are you coming or not?"

The pushed their way through the throngs of people dancing to reach the door. "Let me write a note real quick." Cloud called to Axel who was about to walk out the door, "I need to let my friends know where I am."

"Sure you do." He nodded his head.

The blond glared, the facial expression starting to become a habit, and jotted down a quick note on a coaster. The same bouncer as before took it and assured the blond his friends would get it.

* * *

Axel led the way to seventh district, pausing every now and then to point at something like a good guide. "And that," the redhead pointed to an alleyway, "is where Roxas and I will-"

Cloud raised his hands to cover his ears, "I do not want to hear about another fantasy spot for your make-out sessions with Roxas." From the moment they had exited the club, Cloud learned more then he ever wanted to about the kid from the photograph. Like how Roxas goes to Destiny High, is a sophomore, a natural blond (which caused Axel to ask Cloud if his color was natural), and has an annoying cousin named Sora in the same year.

The perfected Cheshire cat grin that Axel sported when talking about Roxas faded at Cloud's comment. "Well, I wasn't planning on making-out with him there, but that's a good idea! I'll keep that in mind." The grin returned.

The blond decided then, that all redheads had a touch of insanity. At least Axel hadn't bitten him. That was always good.

"Hmm," Axel stopped short causing Cloud to trip over his feet, "I don't recall this particular turn."

Blue eyes were surprised, "What do you mean, 'don't recall'?" he asked frantically, shivering from the cool weather, "Does that mean were lost?"

"Hmm," the redhead looked around the area they were in. "I think were still in fifth district…but look at this bench! It's perfect for Roxas and-"  
"I can't believe this…" was muttered, Axel still fawning over the bench's qualities, "Do you have any idea where we are at all?" The blond scratched at his arm impatiently.

"Umm," Axel surveyed the area taking in that they were the only people among a few closed businesses, "nope."

"Just great, this couldn't get-"

"Are you getting it?"

The cell phone's chime cut off when it was opened, "Hello, Irvine"

"Squall; I thought Irvine said seven; it's seven-ten."

Cloud was in shock. It was Squall!

"Oh, who's on the phone?" Axel reached to grab the phone.

Cloud managed to keep it away, "I might be late."

"You're lost, aren't-" Squall was cut off as Cloud started screaming.

"Get your hands off my phone!"

"I just want to talk-" the redhead grabbed his shin and hopped. The blond had kicked him! "What the fuck was that for?" he glared daggers.

"Sorry about that." Cloud said sheepishly to Squall, sticking his tongue out at Axel.

"You're lost," Squall repeated, "are you okay?"

"Yes, and- stop doing that!" the phone went through a vicious tug of war with Axel as the winner.

At the other end, Squall felt like maiming something as he recognized who was speaking to him. "Axel, what the hell are you doing?"

Cloud stalked over to the bench and sat on it, pouting at the unfairness of it all.

"Nothing," Axel replied innocently.

While sitting on the bench, Cloud decided he wasn't going to put up with this.

"It sure doesn't sound like-" Squall didn't like being cut off.

"What the fuck! Crazy blond," Axel was thrown to the ground by Cloud's amazing tackle, "off me, now!"

* * *

Squall looked at his phone in shock. What the hell was going on?

"What's the matter, Squall?" Irvine asked from across the room. "Is the kid coming?"

"I have no idea. Here," he threw the cell phone at Irvine, "you talk to him."

Irvine gave a confused look and put the phone up to his ear.

* * *

"Give me back my phone!" Cloud clawed at Axel's arm.

"Never, I want to talk to Squall!" The redhead avoided an attack to the face. Even with the size difference, Cloud was giving him a difficult time.

After several moments of wrestling, the blond was able to grab the phone from Axel. "Sorry about that, Squall." The redhead watched from the ground as Cloud stood up and brushed off the dirt that accumulated on his jeans.

"Irvine; what's going on anyway?"  
"I'm lost."

"Do you know what district you're in?"

"Axel says were in fifth."

Irvine was silent for a moment, "Oh that explains the noise. What does it look like where you are?"

Cloud described the area they were in.

"I know where that is. I'll see you in five."

The phone was clicked shut and Cloud turned to the redhead. "Irvine says he'll be here in five minutes."

"Good, you're not that much fun to be around." Axel stood up.

Cloud scratched at his arm again, "Does this mean you'll leave me alone now?"

A thoughtful expression crossed Axel's face before he decided, "No, you remind me of Roxas." He grinned.

"Fantastic," Cloud growled under his breath, "just thrilling."

* * *

Every few seconds Cloud would check the time on his cell phone. The two of them were now sitting on the bench together. Axel was being unusually quiet while playing with a lighter. Four minutes had passed, oh wait, now five. Cloud glanced up, looking around for the tall brunet. The adrenaline from his match with Axel was starting to wear off making him feel colder.

"Give the guy a break," the redhead said while still playing with the lighter, "he's not going to make it here in _exactly_ five minutes."

Cloud made a small noise of agreement and checked his cell phone again, his bangle clinking against his watch's face. Sometimes, he wondered why he even bothered to wear the watch when he was so dependent on his cell phone.

"Cute!"

Axel looked up in time to see the blond being tackled. _Serves him right_, he grinned.

Cloud didn't have time to comprehend what was happening to him as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Irvine, let's convert him to your school so I can see him often!"

"Selphie, darling, let go of Cloud. You're crushing him." Irvine walked out of the alleyway Selphie had come from. "Hello, Axel." He acknowledged the redhead who was looking annoyed.

The bundle of yellow and brown removed itself from Cloud, allowing him to breath. Selphie gave him a large smile and fixed her askew cowboy hat. The hat complemented her honey brown hair, large brown eyes, and the belt around the waist of her yellow dress.

"Don't mind Selphie, Cloud. She gets a little excited when meeting new people." Irvine's uniform clashed with Selphie's own attire when she clung to him.

Cloud shook his head, "I don't mind…now that I can breath."

"My darling just takes away everyone's breath." He ruffled her hair playfully.(3)

Selphie pouted, "Irvine, I want Cloud to sit next to me when we get to Tifa's."

"What, I thought I was going to sit next to you?"

* * *

The blond held onto Selphie's arm for dear life as the hyper girl dragged him through the twisting streets of Traverse Town. In the span of three minutes, Cloud managed to learn Irvine's life story. He sincerely hoped that she knew all this because she was dating the tall brunet, and not because she had stalker-ish tendencies like Yuffie.

"…and then, in his eighth year, Irvine-" A hand covered her mouth.

"Now, let's not scare away Cloud with what I did in my eighth year, darling."

"I know, but that was funny-"

"Look at that, were here." The brunet managed to pry off Selphie from Cloud and push her through the door.

Axel, who had been unusually quiet, cried out, "Roxas," and pounced on the kid from the photograph when he walked by the door.

Cloud was entered the bar last. It was nice to get out from the cold. He crinkled his nose in annoyance when his arm started to itch again. There weren't very many people in the bar; everyone appeared to be his age.

Squall turned to look at the blond, the barstool he sat on swiveling slightly. The kid was currently being dragged by Selphie to a table.

Tifa pulled back her shiny black hair after placing Squall's drink on the counter; it was non-alcoholic since she was watching over the bar while the owner was away for the summer.

Selphie pulled her chair next to Cloud's and introduced the people around him; Irvine glared at a silver haired boy sitting in a chair next to Selphie.

"And the one that my Irvine is threatening is Riku." Selphie explained as Riku flipped Irvine off. "You know Axel; the kid who looks like he wants to kill him is Roxas. Those two are so cute together." She let out a fangirl squeal.

"Hey, I thought Riku and I were the ones that looked 'so cute together'."

Selphie turned her attention to the boy behind her, "I changed my mind. Axel and Roxas all the way, Sora."

"Who're you?" Sora questioned Cloud, pulling up a chair so he could sit next to him too.

"Cloud." He fidgeted with his bangle, scratching at his wrist, "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

Sora gave a thoughtful look, "I've met so many people…," he shrugged his shoulders, "we might've."

"Wait a minute," Riku got up and moved closer to Cloud, Irvine taking up the vacant spot, "you do look familiar."

"Huh?" Selphie looked between Cloud and Riku who were examining each other.

"What school do you go to? Play any sports? Have any cousins or siblings?"

Squall watched as Riku interrogated the poor blond. Sora had the look of absolute concentration as he tried to remember meeting the blond.

"I've got it!" The bar was silent after Sora's outburst, all eight patrons staring, "Riku and I were in our sixth year," he told Cloud, "I remember we were on a field trip for music class-"

"Oh, you're the one that caused the guy who was carrying a cello to trip!" Cloud finished.

Selphie pouted at losing Cloud's attention. Irvine took the initiative to throw his arm around her shoulders.

"So, what happened after that?" Squall moved from the bar to their table in interest.

"What happened after that?" the blond repeated, confused.

"Your girlfriend gave us invitations to a Halloween party; I think you were in your seventh year." Riku informed him.(4)

_He has a girlfriend? _Irvine, Squall, and Selphie looked at Cloud in surprise.

"She's not my girlfriend," the blond stated, "thanks," he told the brunette who placed a piece of cake in front of him.

"No problem. I'm Tifa, by the way. So, she broke up with you?"

Cloud blushed, "No, we're just really good friends. I've never gone out with her."

"Aw, poor Cloud needs a girlfriend." Selphie teased, "Hey, Tifa, you should give him your number." Selphie quietly yelped as Irvine pinched her and motioned over to Squall. She didn't get what her boyfriend was trying to make her see. Squall was just staring at Cloud…_oh_, staring at him the way a bunny stares at a carrot. Yum, so many possibilities!(5)

Tifa had dodged into the kitchen, saying something about the oven, leaving a mortified Cloud to his fate. Riku and Sora started to tease him, listing girls that they knew might be interested.

"You'd love Kairi, she goes to Destiny High too and she's single, or Roxas' friend. Let's see, what was her name again?" Sora directed the last part to the table in where Roxas and Axel had been sitting. "Huh?" He looked confused; the table was empty. "Where'd Roxas go?"

"Oh that," Selphie waved a hand toward the empty table, "I told you they were a hot item…but you know Cloud," she grinned as she gave Squall a thumbs up, "Squall's single."

Cloud's blush intensified as Squall tried to hold back from strangling Irvine's girlfriend.

"Darling, why don't we step over here so I can talk to you." Irvine guided the grinning brunette to the safe, Squall-free kitchen.

"Nice meeting you, Cloud." Selphie waved.

Squall felt like melting into a puddle of water and evaporating. He found the blond interesting, true, but that didn't mean he was _interested _in a relationship. Besides, he was not gay no matter what Irvine suggested. Yes, this was all Irvine's fault. Now the blond might be getting ideas; better clear that up. "I am not gay," he declared, feeling his face begin to heat up, "no matter what Irvine or Selphie tells you so don't get the wrong idea." Squall felt he deserved a cookie, or at least some of the cake Cloud was eating…was that chocolate mousse?

Cloud shoved some more cake in his mouth to not say anything stupid. He scratched his arm and nodded his head towards Squall, showing him that yes, he did understand.

Riku leaned forward to poke Cloud's face. "You're blushing pretty hard there. Are you sure you're not the least bit interested."

Sora looked to where Riku was touching. "Are blushes supposed to be splotchy like that?"

The blond squirmed. "You're making my face itch."

Squall shook his head, "I don't think they're the ones making you itch. Your face and your neck are bright red."

Cloud scratched his neck, "Well, what's causing it then?"

Riku, Sora, and Squall gave Cloud a look which said, 'how are we supposed to know?'

"I've been itchy all night, now that you mention it." He rubbed at his arm, the friction from the fabric a welcome relief.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here," Riku pointed at the shirt Cloud was wearing, "that it's the shirt."

"Maybe you're allergic to the fabric?" Sora threw in.

"I just realized what it is," Cloud rubbed harder, "this is my roommate's shirt; we must have put too much soap in his wash after all and it's making me itch."

"Why don't you take the shirt off," Squall suggested, not meaning to make the comment sound perverted. Was it him, or was Cloud's face getting even redder?

Blond spikes were tousled as the shirt was pulled off to reveal the blue tank underneath. Cloud hoped Reno was going through the same agony… "Shoot." Cloud muttered; Reno was going to be curious to know where he was if he didn't get back before him.

"What was that?" Riku and Sora asked.

Cloud stood up to leave, the shear shirt in his hands, "If I don't get back before my roommate does, I'm going to be grilled on where I was."

Irvine chose that moment to come out of the kitchen, "Leaving already, Cloud?" He noticed what Cloud was now wearing, "Won't you get cold?"

"I know," Selphie called from behind Irvine, "he can wear Squall's old jacket! You know, the one he stows behind the bar?"

"Um," Cloud started to move towards the door, prepared to run if he had to, "I'll be fine."

"No, you won't," Irvine said before turning to Squall, "right?"

Squall in response crossed his arms, "He says he'll be fine." Lending the jacket to him would feel too personal.

Irvine felt like shaking Squall but settled on informing Cloud that he would walk him to the pathway in fifth district.

Selphie followed them out the door leaving Riku and Sora to chastise Squall.

"That was really mean," Sora pouted, "you could have at least offered to go with him."

Riku joined in, "It's not like you ever wear that jacket-"

"And just think about poor Cloud right now: cold…and itchy." Sora finished.

"I can't believe you two are doing this to me."

"Doing what?" Riku and Sora innocently asked together.

"Okay, fine. You win!" Squall rose and walked over to the bar. The jacket was stashed in an old liquor case, only worn when he wasn't in Garden uniform. Grabbing it, he jogged to the door. "Tell Tifa that if she's still looking around, I may have a few friends who would be interested."

The brunet and silver haired boy nodded that they understood. As soon as Squall left, the door clicking closed, they gave each other a high five, "Score one for us; zero for Squall."

* * *

Side notes:

(1): I might not have made this clear, but Cloud attends three classes: Psychology, English, and Foreign Affairs. On Monday he was in Foreign Affairs, Tuesday was English, and Wednesday was Psychology, and back to Foreign Affairs on Thursday. As a result, the classes take place during a large block of time.

(2): The agreement was for Cloud to bring Axel with him when he met up with Squall and Irvine who are in contact with Sora and Roxas. Cloud doesn't like the idea because he's afraid he'll have more of a chance to get caught.

(3): I just love this couple. Selphie's wearing Irvine's hat because he's not allowed to because of Garden's dress code. Squall's not sporting his leather jacket, either. Also, ever since playing Kingdom Hearts, my views about Selphie from Final fantasy VIII have changed.

(4): A side story partially typed up. I mentioned it in chapter three.

(5): A conspiring Selphie, I think, is cute. Match her with Irvine and you have a matchmaking couple!

This was supposed to be out yesterday; I was researching some things for the next chapter and forgot about posting. Hopefully, the content of the next chapter will make up for it. Squall lends his jacket to Cloud, who gets some one on one with Zax, and what's Yuffie up to?


	8. Sensitivity is a Virtue

Title: Love is a Virtue; Jealousy, a Vice.

Pairings: Squall/Cloud unrequited Zax/Cloud and Reno/Cloud and Axel/Roxas

Summary: Cloud has always had an antisocial streak, preferring to stick to groups of people he knows he can trust. However, when he goes away to an elite prep school for the summer he finds it difficult to maintain that streak, especially when he finds himself in the company of his rival school.

Warnings: Pg-13, Slight cursing and naughty thoughts about an oblivious blond. This is shonen-ai, but may be bumped up in later chapters.

Side note: I'm glad everyone liked Axel…he just sort of wrote himself and dragged Roxas along for the ride. I'm still debating on whether they will show up in later chapters. Yes, I've been dying to get into Squall and Cloud's relationship, but for now it's _very_ light. Zax and Reno think Cloud's not interested, and also why Cloud thinks they're straight, is because of Yuffie's package. It's all one big, complicated mess.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the final fantasies but I don't. I'm not making any profit, and am purely letting out my inner joy at exams being over with by writing a Squall/Cloud fan fiction because it seems like there isn't enough here…either that, or I'm completely missing them.

Chapter Eight: Sensitivity is a Virtue

Selphie turned her head from the crook of Irvine's elbow to see Squall walking in haste towards them. She noticed what he was holding and gave her boyfriend a nudge.

Irvine knew his friend would follow. Sora and Riku were helpful when they wanted to be and were experts in the art of manipulation. "Wait up, Cloud." He called to the blond, a few steps ahead from his hurried walking.

_Why are we stopping_?It was cold, even more so now that he didn't have the flimsy covering of the other shirt. Cloud rubbed at his arms, trying to warm up. It wasn't working. He hated the summer, one of the many reasons why he never liked going out at night during it. At least he wasn't wearing shorts.

Selphie and Irvine feigned surprise when Squall tossed his coat to Cloud. The blond fumbled with it a moment before he was able to hold it securely.

Blinking owlishly, Cloud looked absolutely confused.

Irvine pulled back to give them some room while Selphie fawned over the picture Cloud and Squall made.

"I was right; you're not fine."

"Um, you were right?"

"The cold; you're not fine with the cold," Squall motioned with his hands towards the jacket, "put it on."

_He didn't think I was fine with the cold? When did he say that? _Cloud mused, unconsciously feeling the jacket's soft, worn fabric. _It feels like leather, _he thought, about to put the jacket on.

Selphie let out a small giggle, trying to muffle it in Irvine's shirt while pulling out her phone from a hidden pocket. She knew there was a reason why she shoveled out an extra fifty munnie on a camera phone. Say hello to her new wallpaper! If she could figure out how to send pictures, then it would be Squall's as well.

Irvine could only shake his head in annoyance. _Sure, just make it seem like you didn't want him to go out in the cold all along, Squall._

The camera phone's flash was turned off; the light from a nearby lamppost was bright enough to provide a romantic feel and to get a good picture. Cloud was trying to pull on the jacket, having problems with its size. It was far too big, and kept slipping off his shoulders. _Wait for it…there_! Selphie took the picture when Squall put his hands on Cloud's shoulder, attempting to help him.

"No, put your arms in." _The kid's chest is smaller than mine_, Squall noted after getting the jacket to stay in place. _I can't tell if he's red from how close I am or if it's the allergic reaction. I already told him I wasn't interested…unless, _he paused in thought as he came to a conclusion, his cheeks coloring a light pink, _he already-_

"Um, are you alright?"

Squall snapped out of his thought, "Don't you have to get back?"

"Yeah, I do."

Selphie was immune to the awkward silence as Irvine tugged her along to follow after Squall. Cloud followed obediently after them, still unused to the area.(1)

* * *

Eager to tell Yuffie of last night, Cloud pulled her number out of the phone's address book Saturday afternoon. She would be in breakfast, and perhaps be too busy eating a frosted scone to make a lot of perverted comments about last night…or so Cloud hoped as he waited for Yuffie to pick up. Zax and Reno were finishing up lunch which consisted of only an orange and two apples. The blond headed up to the room before them to make a quick, private call to his best friend.

Cloud's stomach growled loudly, remembering the _cake _from last night, as he thought about what he was going to say to her: only the bare minimum. He was not going to tell her about the jacket. Yes, things like how he was currently borrowing it until next Friday, or how Squall looked when he made him promise to return it, would not be the topic of conversation.

The cell clicked when Yuffie picked up. "Hello, Cloudy," she said, voice soft.

"Yuf', are you okay?" he asked, concerned. Where was the energetic girl demanding the juicy details?

A small laugh could be heard, "I'm fine, tired, but fine. You wouldn't believe how exhausting this trip has been."

An inaudible sigh of relief escaped from Cloud's lips, "Good, because you'll never guess what I have to tell you," putting emphasis on the last part, knowing that Yuffie's inner-fangirl would overtake soon. If it would make her happy, then Cloud was willing to share about the jacket safely hidden in his duffle bag.

"Hey, Lovely," her voice even softer, "can I call you back later? I'm really tired."

Cloud flipped his cell over quickly and looked at the panel showing the time, "Sure, Yuf'," he said uncertainly; it was only a quarter after eight where she was. Normally, Yuffie had boundless energy; a night without sleep wasn't any problem for the girl.

"Thanks."

The call timer stopped, leaving Cloud to wonder what was up.

"Hey, kid." Zax whispered, not wanting to interrupt, peeking into the room.

"What's up?" Cloud gave him a small smile, slightly depressed from Yuffie's attitude.

"Hand to hand classes start soon. Do you want some pointers?" Zax suggested on a whim, noticing the blond's demeanor. Hopefully, Cloud would cheer up if they spent some time together.

The blond perked up considerably, the depressive air leaving as quickly as it had come.

Zax laughed at the change, "Come on," he walked up to Cloud and pulled on his arm to follow, "Reno ditched me to go check on the wash he started before lunch. I still can't believe you two."

Cloud let himself be led to…wherever it was they were going. The raven haired man guided him out of the building, followed by pulling him past the educational building, and finally, past the building where Zax resided to the forest.

It wasn't until they were in the forest and walking down a beaten path that Cloud decided to ask where they were heading.

The man didn't respond verbally, but the hand on Cloud's arm tightened along with Zax grinning. "Tada," he stopped suddenly causing the blond to stumble, "What do you think?"

"It's nice." Cloud approved, looking at the small clearing they were in. The ground was flat, or so he thought, with the grass cropped short.

"Great, I'm glad you like it; this is where you'll be doing field work next year; this year, your basic fighting classes will be held in the educational building's gym."

"Field work?" Cloud followed after Zax to the center of the clearing.

"Yeah," a wooden bench was pointed to, "Second years learn how to utilize the environment for fighting. No one seems to be here today…" Zax looked disappointed, "normally, during the year when it isn't that cold outside, this place is filled with people practicing."

"Maybe next week, after classes start, this area will be filled?" Cloud's mind imagined the area filled with bodies being tested and worked to optimal fighting condition. Shinra prided itself on turning out exceptional young men, skilled not only in academics, but in the art of fighting and discipline.

Zax gazed thoughtfully around the area, "I guess, but you know what that means, kid?"

Blue eyes blink in confusion. What does it mean?

A bare arm was thrown around Cloud's shoulders, Zax pulling the boy closer. "It means," he said, excitement barely contained, "that we have this area all to ourselves; you'll be able to impress your teachers with your superior knowledge!"

"Zax," Cloud pouted, slightly dismayed at being reminded that he had no skills when it came to fighting, "what 'superior knowledge' are you talking about? Besides, I have no hand-eye coordination! Isn't that necessary, or something?"

"Oh, Cloudy, you-"

"Don't call me that!" Only Yuffie was allowed to call him that; the nickname reminded him that he didn't have any idea what was going on with her.

"What? What's wrong with Cloudy?"

"Yuffie calls me that…" Cloud trailed off, shrugging Zax's arm off his shoulder and looking crestfallen.

_Oh, _Zax thought, _poor kid looks miserable. Did something happen? _"Can I call you Spiky?" he teased, pushing the issue to the back of his mind. It would only do more harm than good to force Cloud to talk about the problem.

"No…what's with people and my name? My name is Cloud; spelled, C-L-O-U-D!"

_This is amusing_, Zax watched as Cloud ranted and raved about the silly nicknames. The blond was pacing, throwing up his hands to emphasize a point every few sentences.

"…and then, Yuffie calls me _Lovely_! Do you realize how embarrassing that is? Think, I'm at my locker and across the hall I can hear her calling, 'Lovely, walk home with me today'. Do you know what that does to a guy's reputation? It shatters it! Also, she can't even remember why she gave me that nickname in the first place."

"Aw, it sounds like she really cares for you. She has such a cute nickname for you." Zax ruffled Cloud's hair when he paced by, "So, what's her nickname?"

"Her nickname?"

"Yes, what do you call her?" Zax resisted the urge to roll his eyes; patience is a virtue, after all.

"She doesn't have a nickname."

"What about _Yuf'_, don't you call her that sometimes? Isn't that a nickname?"

"Yuf' is just a shortened for of Yuffie, and besides, a nickname slaughters a name's original purpose." Cloud stated while standing in front of the older man with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay, whatever. Have you ever fought with anyone before, like hand to hand or roughhousing?" _Great time to change the subject, Zax; now we're back to the original reason on why I took him here_.

"Well, no," the blond blushed, blue eyes facing the ground, "unless I can count…" he trailed off.

"Count what?" he prodded, noting the blush on Cloud's cheeks.

"Yuffie and I-" Cloud let the sentence hang, tapping the toe of his sneaker to the ground in uncertainty of whether he should continue.

_Yes, Yuffie and I play fight all the time_, Zax interpreted, _but I don't want to tell you that, because then I'll look mean for fighting with a girl and not at all kittenish the way you like me. _Some creative liberty never hurt anyone.

"Are you paying attention?"

_Damn, how come he always catches me? _"Yeah, I am…though you might have to repeat that last part." Zax grinned while running a hand through his hair and making it even wilder in appearance.

"I said," Cloud repeated, the scene entirely too familiar, "Yuffie would wrestle with me over stupid stuff," _oh, and last night, I tackled a man who is about a foot taller then me to the ground for my cell phone. I'd love to ask you if that counts, but I can't, because that will lead to questions about where I was last night._

Zax contemplated the information as Cloud reminded himself that Axel needed another good kick to the shin for touching his phone.

"Okay, so you wrestle with a girl," Zax broke the silence, "have you ever beaten her?"

"Well, ninety-nine percent of the time she wins."

_Great, just make the kid even more depressed by admitting he gets his ass kicked by a girl. _"What about the percent of the time she doesn't?" _There's still some hope for the kid, _Zax thought.

"It's just one percent, but, yeah, sometimes I can win."

"Okay, what do you do that causes you to win?" Zax asked.

Cloud pouted, "I don't think you want to know."

"Aw, come on," Zax pleaded, "tell me, or better yet show me."

"Wait, Zax!" Cloud protested as he was pulled to the center of the clearing. "I don't think you understand."

"Ready? We really should warm up first, but I'm confident that we'll be alright." Amethyst eyes nearly glowed with excitement. Zax placed his feet into a basic stance, ready to take down Cloud.

"No, I am-" the blond hit the ground hard, never even getting the chance to see the leg trip him.

"Show me," Zax pinned Cloud to the ground with his body, the grass cushioning the blond's fall, and held him there, "I'm not getting up until you do."

"Fuck, Zax, that hurt." He twisted, trying to get Zax off him.

Zax looked a him with surprise, "Did you just curse? I think Reno's becoming a bad influence on you."

"Who cares?" Cloud twisted more, "Now let me up."

"Not until you show me or tell me what you do to win one percent of the time."(2)

"Fine you want to see what I do?"

Zax nodded his head, still pinning the blond.

Cloud rolled his eyes at Zax, "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Trust me, nothing can surprise me."

"Is that Tidus Auroch(3) over there?" Cloud called out, feigned excitement lacing his voice.

Zax couldn't help it. Rolling off Cloud, he clutched his sides as sharp pains raced up them, laughter erupting from his mouth.

Blue eyes flashed in anger, "I told you so! Yuffie's a big fan of him."

"I'm so sorry, I should have listened-" Zax laughter made the rest of the sentence unintelligible.

"It isn't funny." Cloud hissed, sitting up.

Zax started to sit up too, but stopped himself, trying to suppress a wave of laughter. He really didn't mean to laugh, but if the kid needed to shout out the name of a famous blitzball player in order to win then it was time for some serious measures. "Do not," he huffed, trying to catch his breath, "use that strategy in class unless you're really desperate."

"Are you crazy? I didn't even want to use that 'strategy', as you put it, with you."

* * *

Missing dinner plus being coached by Zax nearly all day made Cloud nearly pass out when he hit his bed.

"What ran you over?"

Cloud turned his head slightly from his soft pillow, nothing like the ground his face had been shoved in, to look at Reno. The redhead had a book propped open, and was looking at him in interest.

"When I got back from the laundry room, you weren't here."

With effort, Cloud managed to pull himself under his covers, not caring that he was covered in sweat and dirt. "I," he yawned, snuggling up to his pillow, "went out with Zax to the forest-"

Reno was by his side in an instant, "What did he do? He didn't hurt you, did he…or try anything?" The redhead frowned, letting the blond come to his own conclusions about last part of the sentence.

Cloud didn't want to respond, his eyelids feeling heavy and dropping, but managed to mumble, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Shit, Zax," Reno whispered, heading back to his side of the room, "you better not have done anything."

In the other building, Zax sneezed(4).

"You better not be getting sick, Zax." Sephiroth looked up from his worksheet, inspecting his roommate for any visible cold symptoms.

"I'm not," Zax protested, sneezing again, "I think," he sneezed again, "damn. Okay, okay, I'll ask someone in the infirmary on Monday when we're getting our checkups, if this hasn't cleared up by then, if I can get something." He sneezed again, grimacing slightly.

"Great, you seem to become even more annoying when you're sick."

"Oh, thanks; I love you too."

* * *

Side notes:

(1): I'm trying to incorporate some reader interpretation in this part. I was so close to writing: _and then Squall dragged Cloud into the nearest alleyway and had his wicked way with him. Selphie fangirled on the side and Irvine proposed, using an origami ring, made by folding several fangirl worthy pictures. _

(2): I looked up several basic hand to hand moves, but I couldn't write them in. This scene just wrote itself.

(3): I replayed Final fantasy X to see if Tidus' has a last name. I couldn't find it, so I used a blitzball team's name.

(4): It's said that when a person sneezes, another person is talking about them. And yes, Reno doesn't trust Zax as much as he would like to.

This chapter wasn't as long as the others, mostly because I'm trying to push the plot into the story and not subtly hint at it like I have been doing. I'm also going to fix the mistakes in the last chapters which may cause me to update later in the week. Next chapter, Reno demands answers, Cloud wonders what is wrong with Yuffie, and Squall annoys Cloud.


	9. Love is a Virtue

Title: Love is a Virtue; Jealousy, a Vice.

Pairings: Squall/Cloud unrequited Zax/Cloud and Reno/Cloud

Summary: Cloud has always had an antisocial streak, preferring to stick to groups of people he knows he can trust. However, when he goes away to an elite prep school for the summer he finds it difficult to maintain that streak, especially when he finds himself in the company of his rival school.

Warnings: Pg-13, Slight cursing and naughty thoughts about an oblivious blond. This is shonen-ai, but may be bumped up in later chapters.

Side note: I now have a beta, or at least, a temporary one. My friend, Jewel, has offered to read over everything. She's going to fix the chapters where they sound awkward. Updates may take longer because of this, but at least the chapters will be easier to read, I hope. The virtues are now over, and the chapter titles will now be named after the vices, no to forget, they'll also get longer in length. There are several scene breaks in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the final fantasies but I don't. I'm not making any profit, and am purely letting out my inner joy at exams being over with by writing a Squall/Cloud fan fiction because it seems like there isn't enough here…either that, or I'm completely missing them.

Chapter nine: Love is a Virtue

Yuffie groaned, shoving her hotel pillow over her head to chase away they noise. The cheap cotton stuffed pillow did little to muffle the chiming of her phone. Damn phone. Why did she choose that particular ring tone for Cloud anyway? While feeling around for her phone on the nightstand, she looked over at the clock by the bed. Time zones were stupid.

"Morning," she said monotonously, body hanging slightly off the bed to lean on the nightstand.

"What's going on, Yuf'?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lovely," she pouted.

"You never called me back-"

"Lovely, when I said 'call back', I meant that I would call you back as a friend, not as someone you've just met." No offense to her Cloudy, but he just didn't get girl-logic.

There was silence on the other end.

"Oh, come on. What's the matter with you?" Yuffie rolled her body so she was sitting up on the edge of the bed. Her sea green night top rode up slightly as she stretched. "Cat got your tongue?" Yuffie teased well naturedly, yawning slightly.

"I don't get it."

"Hmm, get what?"

"Two things: first, why are you so upbeat when you sounded like you were dying yesterday, and second, what in the world are you talking about 'calling me' as a friend?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. Leave it to Cloud to be all mother hen-ish; he probably worried himself all of yesterday; great job, Yuffie. "Cloudy, yesterday I really," she paused, should she tell him truthfully why she didn't feel like talking, "wasn't feeling well." She winced at the little white lie. What her Cloudy didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

Swearing she was hearing his mind turn over and processing her last statement, she tried to assure him she was fine, "Don't worry, I took something and now I'm a-okay!" _Sure you are asides from this turning into one horror story. Just have to think, I'll laugh about this when I'm older. Ha, ha, ha._(1)

"Okay," the reply was hesitant, "so what's this about not calling me?"

"Hmm, tell you what I'm gonna' do. You tell me what I missed Saturday and about Friday night and I'll tell you about the not calling you thing, okay?"

"I'm feeding your inner fangirl urges here, and all I get is an explanation of why you didn't call me?"

Yuffie thought about this, the secrets of women locked securely in her mind, and decided, "Yes, Cloudy, my explanation may come in handy one day. So, spill."

"I went out with Zax and Reno, met up with Axel, got lost with Axel, was found by Squall and Irvine and Irvine's crazy girlfriend, who you would love, stayed for a while in a bar, took off my shirt, went outside, and then was walked home. Any questions, Yuf'?"

"Sounds good," Yuffie stated, standing up and walking to the other side of the room where a dresser was. Opening the top drawer, she pulled out several articles of clothing and tossed them on the bed.

'You're not even listening to me…why do I bother?"

Huh? "What are you talking about? Of course I was listening to you."

"I mentioned taking off my shirt…"

"You did what!" Yuffie's eyes opened wide in shock; her Cloudy was turning into some cheap whore! She could feel the tears forming. It was all her fault; the boots she made Cloud wear once, the parties she dragged him to, and the pretty girls and guys that were in all the movies she liked to watch were corrupting her Cloudy!

"See, you weren't paying attention."

"Cloudy, my poor Lovely!"

"Uh, Yuffie, are you alright? It was just a shirt; I was wearing something underneath."

"I am not alright!" She stomped her left foot in protest, the lack of heeled boots making the gesture less threatening. "I'm coming to get you right now, my poor-"

"Yuf', seriously, I'm fine. Don't worry; in fact, you should be worried about yourself. You sound like you're my mother, or at least like you're having a mental breakdown."

"I do not!" She stomped her foot again.

"Okay, okay. I told you about Friday, now you tell me about the calling bit."

Crossing her arms and pouting, still standing in front of her dresser, she demanded, "Tell me about yesterday, first."

"I went out with Zax and he showed me some moves to use in class next week. I then came back to my room, nearly passing out on the way there, was harassed by my roommate, and then fell asleep. Are you satisfied yet?"

"Nearly," Yuffie unfolded her arms from her chest, walking over to her bed to start changing. For the past week, she was required to eat with her father in the morning at eight; it was now a quarter to eight. "That's all? What did you do this morning?" She pulled a gaudy, gold colored shirt over her head, playing around with the cell phone so she could still talk to Cloud. Being able to multitask was great.

"The usual, except, my roommate woke up early which was a big surprise; normally, he wakes up at a later time. He did write me a note, though, saying he was going to wake up a friend of ours."

"Unhu, keep talking." She wiggled out of her night shorts, kicking them to the side along with her night shirt, and pulled on baggy drawstring pants.

"That's it really, oh wait, I do have one more thing. Can you send me food?"

"What? They're not feeding you?" The hand that was tying the strings of the pants into a secure knot stopped its task, coming up to cradle the phone instead. The pants fell to the floor, the fabric pooling around her ankles, as a result. "I can't believe them! I'm coming to pick you up-"

"Yuf', they are-"

"Don't you Yuf' me, Lovely!" Yuffie grabbed her room key, intent on leaving her nice hotel to drag Cloud out of that nightmare. Picking up her feet, the cloth around her ankles brought her down to the floor.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?"

"Owie," she said to herself, grimacing in pain. Her hand rubbed her knee which had collided with the nightstand, "I made the wrong trip." She laughed a little at the lame joke, at least her humor was intact, and that was never a bad thing.

"Well, be careful. It sounded like something heavy fell."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, you took that entirely out of context."

"I'm not talking to you, Lovely."

"You just did."

"I did not."

"You did it again."

"Stop it!" Yuffie rose from her position on the floor, pulling up her pants and making sure that they were on her waist. "I can't believe you."

"What's there to believe?"

"Ouch," she rubbed her knee again, shifting her weight slightly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Listen, Lovely, I have to go to breakfast now." She started to the door carefully. Ouch, her knee better not bruise. Those denim shorts she wanted to change into later would clash with the blue and black shades that only a nasty bruise could make.

"Hold on, you didn't tell me about the calling part. That's hardly fair."

"Life isn't fair, but since you want to know so badly, friends have an allotted amount of time to call back, ours happens to be a week, while if a guy or girl gives their number out to someone they like, the recipient of the number is expected to call within three days. How's that?" Yuffie made her way over to the door and opened it. She limped into the hallway, waving cheerfully at her hot neighbor who was collecting the paper outside his door. He shot her a strange look, his cropped blond hair, not yet gelled, making him look younger then eighteen, or maybe twenty, years old; Yuffie assumed that he could be no younger then eighteen since she saw him ordering an alcoholic beverage when she followed, uh, observed him…

"That's stupid-huh? Yuf', I can hear Reno turning the key in the lock. I'll talk to you later."

The phone made a clicking noise, indicating the call was over, and Yuffie resisted the temptation to kick the tacky baseboard on the floral, wallpapered walls of the hallway. Stupid Cloudy and his stupid summer school, just why couldn't he go on vacation like a normal person?

* * *

Reno walked into the room, back from lunch, to find Cloud holding the phone. That Yuffie sure liked to talk. "Find out what was wrong with her?"

Cloud looked over from his position on the bed to find Reno staring at him curiously. "She was sick, supposedly."

"Oh, is that her text messaging you?" Reno sat on his bed and lifted his feet to pull off his boots.

_Damn, I said I'd call back later? _"Uh, yeah, it is." He lied when he saw exactly who it was. Squall's cell number flashed in the text message alert box. So it wasn't Yuffie after all. Cloud placed the cell phone on his nightstand, right next to a textbook, ignoring the beeping sound the phone was making.

An eyebrow rose from across the room, it wasn't like Cloud to ignore Yuffie. "Are you going to get that?" He unclasped the buckle on his right boot to get at the laces, and started to untie them.

"Uh, I think I'll get it later."

"I wish I had your problem." _These stupid laces, I hate how they always knot up_, Reno tugged at a vicious looking knot.

Confused, Cloud asked, "Why?"

Reno gave up on the boot, kicking it off to join its comrade underneath the bed. "Know that blonde chick Elena?" A slight nod from across the room, indicating, that yes, Cloud did know her. "I gave her my number on Friday, and she still hasn't called me." Reno grabbed his English book and opened it, angrily flipping to his spot which caused some of the pages to wrinkle or rip.

_Oh, wow. Something Yuffie just told me actually is coming in handy. _"I think you're going to need to give her another day to get back to you." he smiled secretively, a hand reaching for his own textbook to join Reno in studying.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Take my advice, don't worry. Hey, where's Zax?" Cloud noticed the absence of his friend somewhat belatedly. "I only saw him for a moment this morning; he isn't avoiding us, is he?"

"Yeah right, that idiot's too much of a people person to ignore someone intentionally; he went and got himself sick, can you believe that?"

* * *

"Damn, I feel horrible."

Sephiroth generously tossed the tissue box at his roommate, trying to hit him. Sitting at the desk, he frowned when he missed. "Why aren't you with redhead and blondie?"

Zax sniffled from his bed, pulling a tissue from the box. "I didn't want to get them sick. Besides, don't you love me?" He tried his best pity me expression.

"Like a dog loves his fleas." The silver haired man said sarcastically, immune to the Zax's pouting. "Why don't you worry about getting me sick and see the nurse?"

"The nurse is scary," Zax sneezed, "and I said that I would go tomorrow if this hasn't cleared up."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, or at least bang his head on the desk, Sephiroth winced when the raven haired man sneezed again, and unlike the previous times, didn't cover his mouth. "The nurse is not scary."

"Is too."

"I'm thinking of places to hide your body if you don't go down today."

"I love you."

* * *

The cell phone beeped after the lights went out that night.

"Cloud, I know you may not want to talk to Yuffie right now, but please for my sake, put that phone on silence." Reno rolled over, his covers shifting with him, and faced the wall closest next to the bed. "Tell that girl about time zone etiquette; just because it's early in the evening over where she is, doesn't necessarily mean that it's the same over here."

Reaching around in the dark, the blond's hand fell on his phone, still in the same spot he left it that afternoon. Opening the phone, he realized that it was Squall yet again. The brunet kept leaving him text messages, now up to ten in total, which Cloud didn't feel like reading at the moment or whenever. Before he could silence the phone, it beeped again. "Fine, just to make you shut up." He muttered under his breath.

Pressing a button to bring up the first message, the white background hurt his eyes as he read.

_How's my jacket?_

Cloud couldn't believe this. The man was worried about his jacket enough to bother him continuously? He pressed the next message button and deleted the message when he saw the word jacket in the text's body. He went through all the messages, this guy needed to get a hobby, until he came to the last message about to delete it. _He's completely obsessed with that jacket, and I thought he was interesting?_

_I know your ignoring me, but Iriv says to meet us this Friday at the same place. How's my jacket?_

Briefly wondering if he washed the jacket would it would shrink, he replied to the message.

Reno reached behind his head with his hand to fumble for a moment on the nightstand's polished surface. Finally finding what he was looking for, he tossed it in the general direction of his roommate. "Tell her to call you tomorrow and go to bed."

Cloud put his phone on silence and put it back. "Night, Reno." He yawned, pulling the covers on him more snugly. The pen that Reno had thrown rolled off and on to the floor.

"Just go to sleep."

* * *

"Cloud, wake up." Zax sneezed, shaking the blond Monday morning. They were going to be late to shower.

"Zax," Blue eyes opened groggily, "what are you doing up? You're still sick."

"I came to wake, oh shit," Zax sneezed again, this time too late to cover his mouth.

The blond sat up and wiped at his face in disgust. "Yuck."

"Sorry about that," Zax said embarrassed, pulling out a tissue from the box he was carrying. "Here."

"Cover your mouth next time, okay?" Cloud gratefully wiped his face.

"Sure thing," his voice was nasally. Smiling, he added, "but we have to get going. We have physicals this morning. We can get down there before the big crowd and have the rest of the day off."

"Great. I hate doctors, and we get the rest of the day off after our physical?"

Golden hair was ruffled playfully, Zax agreeing with him all the way while pushing Cloud towards the door. "Sure do. All this week, it's just basic combat classes in the morning; next week, it'll be combat classes in the morning and academics in the afternoon."

"That's interesting. What about Reno, Zax?"

"Come on, you know he hates to wake up unless he has to."

* * *

"My name is Paine. Sit down and shut up while I get everything organized." The nurse held a chart in her hands and looked annoyed at the early mass of male bodies struggling to find seats. If these were the ones that woke up early just to get their physicals, then she going to be in trouble later when even larger crowds of boys would come in.

"I told you, the nurse is scary," Zax tugged on Sephiroth's long, white sleeve childishly.

"Grow up, Zax."

A strand of silver hair tickled Zax's nose, causing him to sneeze for the umpteenth time.

Lining the walls of the infirmary were chairs, each one made of bright, colorful plastic. Cloud tried to move himself closer to Zax; the bright red chair he was sitting on scuffed the floor as it was dragged. "Zax, is this really necessary?"

"I wish it wasn't, but everyone is required to get a physical at least once a year. That nurse was here last year, and let me tell you, having red eyes is not natural."

"Yeah, Cloud. She doesn't want to become a doctor so she can _help_ people, but because she wants to suck out their souls." Sephiroth waved his hands, his voice sarcastic.

Zax and Cloud both gasped.

"You're scaring them, Sephiroth." Dressed in a white coat, an older man walking with a cane hobbled towards them.

"Hello, Dr. Nooj."

"Good morning," the doctor pushed his glasses up on his nose, "whose this?" He motioned with the hand not holding the crutch at Cloud.

Zax nudged Cloud to speak, "Cloud, doctor."

"Ah, well don't worry. My assistant, regardless of what these two have been telling you, is a real sweat heart." He turned his head towards Paine, a few strands of dark hair coming out of his ponytail, "Isn't that right, Doctor P?"

"I'm not a doctor yet." She walked over to them, the clipboard still in her hands.

"But it sounds so much cooler then Nurse P."

"Sometimes, I think you clipped out your license from the back of a cereal box."

"You wound me, you really do."

"Ha, ha," She turned away from Nooj to look at Cloud, "You're Cloud, right?"

"Um, yes?" He answered meekly.

"Good, since you're the first name of the signup sheet, you're the first patient for the day."

"Fantastic." Cloud stood up from his plastic seat, Zax sneezing on him again. "Freaking fantastic," he frowned, following Paine.

* * *

Side notes:

(1): I'm giving a very big hint here; the ending is Yuffie-centric. The guy next door plays a big part, cough, cough.

Next chapter, we get some Squall/Cloud action and everything starts to go downhill from there, leading into the vices! Also, Hojo appears. If anyone is interested in when I update, I'm trying to get into using livejournal so I may post snippets of future chapters there.


	10. Disloyalty is a Vice

Title: Love is a Virtue; Jealousy, a Vice.

Pairings: Squall/Cloud unrequited Zax/Cloud and Reno/Cloud and Axel/Roxas and Riku/Sora

Summary: Cloud has always had an antisocial streak, preferring to stick to groups of people he knows he can trust. However, when he goes away to an elite prep school for the summer he finds it difficult to maintain that streak, especially when he finds himself in the company of his rival school.

Warnings: Pg-13, Slight cursing and naughty thoughts about an oblivious blond. This is shonen-ai, but may be bumped up in later chapters.

Side note: Aha! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, which is light Squall/Cloud. And yes, the Vices are starting to surface, meaning there's only about three or four more chapters left to this story.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the final fantasies but I don't. I'm not making any profit, and am purely letting out my inner joy at exams being over with by writing a Squall/Cloud fan fiction because it seems like there isn't enough here…either that, or I'm completely missing them.

Chapter ten: Disloyalty is a Vice

"Who are my pretties? Yes, you're my pretties. My pretties are perfect."

Cloud watched in fascination, and slight horror, as the pharmacist, now filling Zax's prescription, cooed at several rats. Doctor Nooj had given Zax a prescription and a note that would allow him to go off campus since it was a weekday. The small privilege of being able to come along, Cloud thought, didn't seem worth it, though, when the rats squeaked at the pharmacist.

The man next to him shifted slightly. _That is not sanitary_, Zax thought when the greasy haired pharmacist reached bony fingers through the cage's metal bars to pet a large, black rat.

"I don't think I can watch this anymore, Zax." Cloud whispered, watching the man across the counter.

Zax felt the same way. "Uh, let's go over to the magazines."

They backed away slowly from the counter, trying to get away without being noticed. When they were safely between the magazine racks, Zax sneezed.

"Bless you," Cloud said, picking up a magazine.

"Thanks," Zax took a tissue out of his pocket when he felt another sneeze coming on.

"Bless you,"

"Thanks, Cloud." Zax blew his nose.

Still holding onto the magazine, Cloud looked to his right, "Uh, Zax, that wasn't me."

"Huh?" The raven haired man looked up to where Cloud was facing.

"You getting something for that cold?" Riku nodded towards Zax, his silver hair falling in his eyes.

_There are Sephiroth clones out there! I am so dead if they're anything like the original. _"Sure am," Zax grinned, tossing an arm around Cloud. _Cloud will protect me with his super cuteness. Grr, Cloud, grr._

Riku gave Cloud and the arm around the blond's shoulders a curious look. "I thought you and Squall were involved…" he asked, tilting his head in slight confusion.

_Oh shit. _Cloud wanted to run. Damn, he should have realized that Riku lived in the one of the districts. "Actually, we're not-"

Bringing Cloud closer to him, Zax wore his own look of confusion. "Who's Squall, Cloud, and how does this guy know you?"

"Um,-" biting down on his lip, Cloud went through a mental list of excuses he could use. Zax just kept looking at him in that confused way, making Cloud feel very guilty.

Riku looked between the two. _What are their problems_? It didn't dawn on him until he remembered the whole school rivalry thing. _Oh, snap. _"Uh, Cloud and I know each other from, um, a party," He hoped that the lie sounded plausible, "and Squall? Who's this Squall?"

"But you just said-" Zax cut himself off, looking at the blond in his arms to Riku. What the hell was going on?

"Oh, Riku, there you are!"

_Sora always shows up at the right moments. _Riku watched as the brunet skidded to a halt in front of him, panting slightly.

Holding up two boxes, one in each hand, Sora was oblivious to Cloud and Zax as he said to Riku, "I didn't know if you wanted the ones that warm on contact or just the regular."

Riku blushed in defeat, _or not… _"Um, how about getting the first one, Sora?"

"Okay, do you want me to get you the large or-"

"Sora, there are other people here!"

"If you didn't want me to pick out the condoms-"(1)

Cloud was blushing full force; he hadn't realized those two were _that _close!

"We're just going to go pick up..." Zax trailed off when he realized that the two teens in front of him weren't paying attention to him nor Cloud, "Come on, let's go."

To Cloud's delight, Zax managed to get them away, the blond's face a stunning scarlet.

"Who were those two?" Zax asked when they were standing in front of the prescription counter.

Beady black eyes looked through plain metal frames at the two boys. "That'll be fifteen-fifty." A lumpy package was placed on the counter, the contents inside knocking together.

While Zax reached for his wallet, Cloud went with Riku's explanation on why they knew each other. "We met at Yuffie's cousin Rikku's party."

"Oh, they share a name?" crisp munnie bills were pulled from the wallet, "So who's Squall?"

"Just someone, he's not important, and no, Rikku and Riku are pronounced differently."

"Okay, but it sure seemed like he was important, especially with what Riku said." Zax placed the correct amount of munnie on the counter, "Uh, thanks," amethyst eyes looked at the pharmacist's plastic name tag, "Hojo."

Hojo glared at Zax, "That's Doctor Hojo to you," turning to his rats, "isn't that right? Who's the prettiest in the world? You're the prettiest-"

Backing away, yet again, Zax and Cloud headed towards the door.

"Zax, that man scares me…" The subject of Squall was dropped and forgotten for the moment.

"Yeah, he scares me too, but at least you don't have to put anything he gives you into your body."

* * *

Cloud didn't want to go out with Reno and Zax at the end of the week. Friday was that fun day of the week; everyone recuperated from the strenuous activities of the past few days by heading down to Traverse Town. However, unlike most of his peers, all Cloud wanted to do was collapse on his bed and sleep. This week had been exhausting, what with all the classes involving different fighting techniques and such, it was a big surprise he hadn't passed out sooner.

The blond buried his head into his pillow. Reno would be up soon from dinner and then they would meet Zax near the path. Shoot, how was he going to smuggle Squall's jacket out? It would raise too many questions from Reno and Zax.

"Cloud, you ready to go?" Reno walked into the room.

The blond adjusted himself on the bed, "Um, I don't feel like going out tonight, Reno."

"What?" Reno nearly threw himself at Cloud, "Why not?" He asked, leaning over Cloud, hands stationed next to the blond's face.

"Um, I don't feel all that well," Cloud managed to cough quite pathetically, hoping Reno would buy the classic sick excuse.

"You've got to be kidding me! That idiot went and got you sick!"

Cloud watched as Reno made strangling motions with his hands, "I just need some sleep. You should go on without me; have fun." He coughed again, this time not faking; his throat had become dry and scratchy from the first rounds of fake coughing.

Looking at him like he was crazy, Reno declared, "No, I will not leave you while you're sick. That's not what friends do to each other."

_Well, friends don't keep secrets from each other too, so I guess were even, _"No, go ahead; I'll be fine. Just…pick me up something from the pharmacy, 'kay?"

Reno raised his hand to feel Cloud's forehead. "You do feel kind of warm," he said after a minute.

"I'll be alright; I swear." The blond was close to just jumping Reno and begging him to go without him.

"Well, if you're sure-"

"I'm sure!"

The redhead reluctantly nodded his head in agreement, still not cool about leaving Cloud. "Okay, but when I get back I want you in bed. Got that? I'm going with Zax to the same bar; I'll tell Elena you said hi." Reno said all of this as he walked to the door.

Cloud pouted; what was he, ten years old? "Sure, Reno, I'll be back in bed before you get back." He waved goodbye, the redhead disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

Zax looked up at the sound of footsteps. The tree he was leaning against held his weight as he shifted to find Reno walking towards him. "Where's Cloud?"

"You got him sick, idiot." Reno playfully went to smack the back of Zax's head.

The raven haired man managed to avoid the blow. "Oh, damn." He said apologetically.

"He put me in charge of getting him something for his throat." Reno informed him as they started walking down the path to Traverse Town.

_Poor Cloud, I can't believe I got him sick. _"Do you want to stop and get that first and then go see Elena?" Zax asked while pushing away some stray branches from the path.

"Hmm…should weget the medicine first?"

"Great idea, by the way, let's go to the pharmacy in fourth district."

"What? But why can't we use the one in Fifth?" Fourth district was too busy, not to mention all the cars made it difficult to travel by foot.

"You don't want to know; there's some creepy doctor manning the one in the Fifth district."

* * *

Cloud's phone snapped shut; he had called his mother to pass the time. The elder Strife had asked those normal mother questions and Cloud felt like he was in a daze from answering all of them. She wanted to know what was up and most importantly, if he was making friends with everyone.

Scurrying off the bed, he went to the closet. His green duffle was on the floor. Undoing the Velcro straps and the tugging the zippers open, he reached into the main compartment. Pulling out Squall's leather jacket and tossing it on the bed, he grabbed a sweatshirt for himself. He really didn't want to go out tonight, but if he didn't return that stupid jacket, Squall was bound to march up to the school to get it.

Banging outside the door to his room caused Cloud to look at in alarm. Reno came back early! Yanking the jacket from the bed, he hastily shoved it back into the duffle and tried to look innocent.

"Blondie, you in there?" The voice was muffled, but certainly not Reno's.

Sighing in relief, Cloud walked toward the door. While he was opening it a crack, the person outside of the room took the opportunity to shove the door all the way open.

"Axel…" Cloud's jaw felt like dropping off.

"That's my name. Are we going or not?"

"Going where?"

"Out, of course." Axel rolled his eyes, nearly saying something about blonds, but stopped himself. A goofy grin stretching across his face; Roxas was blond.

Cloud didn't know about this. "Uh, sure, hold on a second," he went back to his duffle to pull out the jacket, "Okay, let's go. Hey, how did you know where my room was anyway? I never got to ask you that last week."

"A friend, Demyx, is in the residential department. I work with him. I have the best story to tell you," the redhead started, "It's about-"

"Wait a minute, _you _work here; as in, you're not a student? You're like, years older then Roxas!" Blue eyes widened in shock.

"Well, duh. Do I look like a student here to you? I'm working the summer here for college." Axel grinned throwing an arm around Cloud, ignoring the blond's struggles to throw it off, "Anyway, about Roxas, you'll never guess what I did with him last Friday," he said cheerfully.

"I don't think I want to know…"

* * *

"Cloud, Cloud!" Selphie ran from her spot by Irvine's side to meet him. She was wearing her yellow dress again, a brown vest thrown over, the belt digging into the blond's stomach when she hugged him.

Wasn't she cold? Come to think of it, she was wearing less then Cloud last week and hadn't even shivered. _Must be all that energy she has, _"Hi, Selphie," he responded, "what are you guys doing here?"

Axel and Cloud had just emerged from the foliage, somehow missing the last few feet of the path, five feet away from where they were supposed to emerge. Unlike the previous weeks, when at six-thirty there had always been a little daylight to see by, it was darker out.

"We're going somewhere different-"

Irvine was cut off, "We're going to the carnival in Fourth!" Selphie enthusiastically clung onto Cloud's arm, the jacket he was holding shifted.

"Carnival?"

"Yes, the carnival." Squall confirmed for Cloud, noticing the jacket he stepped from Irvine's other side, and held out his hand towards the blond, "Can I have my jacket back now?"

Irvine felt like elbowing his friend, _is it really all about the jacket, Squall, or are you afraid that Cloud wearing your jacket makes him apart of our group?_

_Yes, take the thing away; I don't need anymore obsessive text messages from you about it,_ "Oh sure," the blond said somewhat shyly, thankfully handing the jacket back to its owner, "thanks, by the way."

"Whatever," Squall answered, taking the jacket and putting it on.

Selphie pouted; Cloud in Squall's jacket was cute. "Wait a minute," she winked slyly at her boyfriend, "I thought Garden students weren't supposed to wear anything that went against dress code?"

_That's my Selphie, _"She's right, Squall. Let Cloud hold on to it until we get to Tifa's."

This was his jacket! "He's wearing a sweatshirt," he pointed to Cloud who was wearing a grey zip up sweatshirt."

Axel spoke before Cloud could protest with Squall as well, "If you aren't going to let Cloud hold the damned jacket, hold it yourself so we can get going. I wanna' see Roxas sometime tonight."

* * *

The two Shinra students entered the pharmacy. The store was immaculate, the shelves neatly stocked with various goods. It was around nine o' clock; Reno had decided that he wanted to see Elena first, and visit the pharmacy second.

"Oh, wow." Zax looked around, "I should have come here on Monday."

Reno nodded his head, not really listening to Zax, "The cough medicine should be in the back."

The cashier sitting behind a counter waved to them as they passed her. "Can I help you find anything?" She called to them.

Zax shot her a charming smile before he disappeared from her sight, "Thanks, but were fine." He called back.

"How about this," Reno stood in front of a display made of bottles containing reddish liquid, "the label describes Cloud's symptoms." The redhead handed Zax a bottle when the man came closer.

Amethyst eyes read the label from the bottle he picked up. "Okay, this stuff looks good."

"Let's go pay for it then."

They brought the bottle to the front, the cashier giving them a friendly smile. "That's it?"

"That's it, how much?" Zax opened his wallet; Cloud could always reimburse him later.

Reno went to look at the magazine rack near the counter. Cards and useless items, like small horoscope magazines, had their own section on the rack.

"You know," the cashier scanned the bottle, "I'm surprised that I even had to work tonight, you've been my only customer because of the Destiny high carnival tonight. That'll be eight-twenty-five."

"Really," Zax looked at her in interest, "I didn't even know about it, but it explains the noises and lights I saw while walking here." He turned to Reno, who was now walking back with something in his hands, "Wanna' go to the carnival?"

"Nah, only guests of Destiny high students can get in." The redhead placed a card on the counter, "I'd like to get this,"

"Aw, I wanna' go." Zax pouted, taking a look at what his friend was buying. "Is that a birthday card?"

"That'll be three-fifty," the cashier took the card and placed it in a plastic bag along with the cough syrup.

Handing her the money, Reno explained to Zax, "Incase you forgot, Cloud's birthday is in a week and a half."

"You're right! How could I have forgotten, wait right here." Zax nearly ran to the magazine rack which was less the ten feet away from the counter. Flipping through several cards, he found one he liked and brought it back with him to the counter. "Okay, I want this too," he rubbed the back of his head, grinning, "sorry for taking so long."

"No problem, that's three-fifty too."

"Sure," he pulled out some munnie bills, commenting "We've got to have a party for him. We can take him out, get him drunk, and take pictures."

"I'm sure he'll enjoy being embarrassed for his birthday," Reno said sarcastically, walking with Zax to the door.

Waving bye to the cashier, Zax turned to Reno when they were out on the street. "Oh, come on. It'll be fun."

"Sure, tell that to Cloud."

"Fine, we'll ask Cloud what he wants to do for his birthday, okay."

Reno nodded, that was fine with him. They made their way through the bustling Fourth district, the lights and noise of the cars and shops intensified by the amount of people attending the Destiny high carnival.

Stopping for a minute to stare at a brightly lit Ferris wheel towering above several buildings, Zax pouted again. He had really wanted to go.

"Oh, come on." The redhead by his side said, pulling Zax's arm towards the direction of Fifth district; he wanted to make sure Cloud was asleep.

Cutting across a yard that was half in Fifth district and half in Fourth district, they managed to make good time getting to the path.

Still a few yards away, Reno stopped Zax when he noticed two figures ahead of them. "Hey," he whispered, pulling Zax to a stop, "isn't that Cloud?"

"Huh?" Zax looked up ahead where Reno was pointing, sure enough, a recognizable head of spiky bold hair was visible "Yeah, but who's he with, and is that a Garden uniform?" He motioned towards a figure standing a few feet away. It looked like they were talking.

"What I want to know," Reno frowned, "is what he's doing out of bed."

"Let's get closer, then." He raven haired man grabbed Reno's elbow and went as close as he dared, not wanting to get caught.

Zax and Reno still couldn't hear what Cloud and the man next to him were saying, but they certainly could see. "I think that is a Garden uniform," Zax stated, a minute after watching the two. "What is-"

Reno slapped a hand over Zax's mouth when the raven haired man nearly gave away their positions, still not believing what he was seeing; Cloud was being kissed by some Garden scum! (2)

* * *

Side notes:

(1): Some Riku/Sora love. This was the scene I wanted to write, and I was so happy that I could fit it in.

(2): Please don't hate me; there was a massive jump in time here, going from Cloud and Axel walking out of the path, six-thirty at night, to Zax and Reno going to the pharmacy, nine at night. Next chapter will explain what happened during the two and a half hours to cause Squall to kiss Cloud.

Next chapter, those two and a half hours are accounted for, Reno and Zax are still in shock, the first month at school comes to a close, and the preparations for the end of summer Shinra versus Garden event start.


	11. Untrustworthiness is a Vice

Title: Love is a Virtue; Jealousy, a Vice.

Pairings: Squall/Cloud unrequited (now angry) Zax/Cloud and Reno/Cloud

Summary: Cloud has always had an antisocial streak, preferring to stick to groups of people he knows he can trust. However, when he goes away to an elite prep school for the summer he finds it difficult to maintain that streak, especially when he finds himself in the company of his rival school.

Warnings: Pg-13, Slight cursing and naughty thoughts about an oblivious blond. This is shonen-ai, but may be bumped up in later chapters.

Side note: The original of this chapter was scrapped, so this is chapter eleven, version two. I hope everyone enjoys. Thanks Na-Chan, that top picture with Kadaj in panties really helped out in this chapter. Whenever I felt really slow, I'd look at it and giggle insanely and that look on Sephiroth's face is priceless. This capter was edited again, by the way, on 8.5.06 so this is now version three. Everything fits better nowwith the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the final fantasies but I don't. I'm not making any profit, and am purely letting out my inner joy at exams being over with by writing a Squall/Cloud fan fiction because it seems like there isn't enough here…either that, or I'm completely missing them.

Chapter eleven: Untrustworthiness is a Vice

Rikku Highwind was pretty and smart; two traits that resulted in instant popularity at school. So when she heard the chime of a cell phone, she immediately thought it was for her and took the call out of habit. No thoughts on how it was _Yuffie's _cell phone crossed her mind as she said into the receiver, "Hello?"

"Yuffie, I've got a big-"

Rikku chuckled, "Oh hey, _Lovely_. Whatcha' up to?"

"Rikku?"

"That's my name." The blonde stretched in her chair, arms raised to the hotel's ceiling with the cell phone balanced just right between shoulder and ear.

"Rikku, listen. I need to speak with Yuffie."

"Aw, what's a matter? You don't want to talk to me?" The girl pouted, her cherry lip gloss making her lips glisten.

"Just put Yuffie on; it's an emergency."

Rikku rolled her eyes. Cloud was so melodramatic sometimes. Because really, who would want to talk to her cousin Yuffie in an emergency? "Alright, alright; I'll go find her. Give me a minute, m'kay?"

Getting up from the breakfast table, Rikku excused herself to her father, Cid Highwind, and went in search of her cousin. Yuffie Kisaragi wasn't her cousin by blood, but by the ties their ancestors forged. To sum it up, the Kisaragi family and Highwind family are very close that the line between friends and relatives is very thin.(1)

"Yuffie," Rikku knocked on the door, "it's breakfast time and Cloud's on the phone." The blonde knocked again when she wasn't answered.

Angry muttering and a few choice curses could be heard coming from the other side of the thick, wooden door.

Insistent knocking this time, before, "I have your phone, Yuffie, and I think Cloud sounds like he's going to have a conniption, or something." Bringing the phone to her ear, "Hey, Cloud, is this really important?"

"Just get her on the phone."

"Alright, alright, fine."

Rolling her eyes, Rikku resorted to desperate measures, "Yuffie Kisaragi, if you don't come out here right now and talk to your boyfriend, than I'm not taking you to see my Yunie or her boyfriend."

The door opened and the cell was immediately taken.

* * *

"I don't know what I did, Yuf'." Cloud said for the hundredth time.

Yuffie sat at the table in the dinning hall, her cousin was to the left finishing off breakfast. Their fathers had left them sometime ago. "Now, Cloudy, explain to me again what's been going on?"

A sigh and then, "Since Saturday morning, Reno and Zax have stopped talking to me. And that thing with Squall…why is my life so messed up?" Groaning from the other end, now, "I hate this summer."

Yuffie made noises of sympathy.

Rikku looked curiously at her brunette cousin, stabbing a piece of toast and eating it off the fork. "What's going on?" She mouthed, crumbs falling onto the white tablecloth.

Taking a napkin, she wrote boy troubles on it with a hotel pen and passed it to her blonde cousin. Using the time Cloud took to explain the situation again, Yuffie snatched a slice of toast from Rikku's plate and earned a sour look.

"…and then he _kissed_ me! So I punched him, and he just had the nerve to walk away. No apologies or even a, 'hell, I'm gay, are you gay? Let's be gay together!'"

Shaking her head, "You _hit_ him?"

"Only in the face and then-"

"Wait just one moment here, Lovely. Didn't I tell you to play nice with the other kiddies?"

Somewhere, between the beginning and end of Yuffie's sentence, Rikku had positioned herself closer to the cell phone in Yuffie's hand so she could hear the conversation.

"But you also told me to hit back if I was harassed!"

"How does being kissed by some hot guy equal harassment?" Yuffie shouted into the phone's receiver.

The blond that lived in the room next to Yuffie's walked by, pilfering a slice of toast from Rikku's dish and sitting down in a vacant chair.

Turning her head to look at him, she glared. "Why do people like eating _my _toast? And-" Rikku pushed his feet off the table, "get your feet off the table Gippal!"(2)

"But Cid's girl, come on!" Gippal ruffled Rikku's hair playfully, small pieces of hair coming undone from the carefully braided hairstyle.

She batted him away, "I have a name you know."

"Will you two just shut up?"

The two blonds blinked at Yuffie, then at each other. Okay, whatever.

Yuffie felt like smacking them. Gippal and Rikku were the perfect couple; both stubborn and equally childish. All Gippal had going for him was his dashing good looks, and to think, Yuffie had stalk-err, studied him in hopes that he was single only to find out that he was taken…by her cousin, no less. "Okay, Lovely," she went back into her conversation with her best friend, "tell me again, why did he kiss you?"

"If I knew that, do you think I'd be calling you?"

"Ouch, that hurt, Lovely." That was her Cloudy, skittish and defensive and sarcastic whenever the concept of love was brought up…

"It was meant to."

"You're so mean to your Yuf'," she faked a sob. Gippal and Rikku stared at her in puzzlement so she mouthed, "Cloudy's freaking out; don't worry, as soon as he gets some sort of action, or something, he should be just fine."

"Oh," the two mouthed back, nodding in agreement.

"Well, Lovely, I really have to go."

"What! You can't go, not yet. Not until you fix this!"

Yuffie blinked, a bit confused. "Why do I have to fix this?"

"Because you're the one that planted the seeds!"

"Seeds? But I don't even like gardening…"

Banging sounds were heard over the line. Several thunks and thwaps later, "Let me reword that. You planted the seeds, as in, you're the one that first made me question my sexuality!"

Oh, so that's what he meant. "Lovely, I'm one-hundred percent supportive of your choices, but let's not make me look like the bad guy, err, girl here."

"I hate you…"

He… he hated her? "B-but, Lovely! How can you be so cruel," At that, Yuffie started to sob for real, her hazel glistening as tears collected.

Rikku grabbed the phone, "I don't know what you just said to my cousin, Cloud Strife, but you better say you're sorry right now or I'll hunt you down and do…and do…um, mean things to you!"

"Not until after she apologizes," was the childish comeback, "she started it."

"Arugh, I hate men!" Rikku slammed the cell phone down on the table, right next to some unused silverware, causing the new black plastic cover to whiten in one spot from the force.

Yuffie was still crying. Her Lovely had said he hated her with such vehemence and it hurt. _I blame it on hormones_, she thought, laughing bitterly. _My life is so fucked up right now, that I wish I could just complain to Cloudy, much like he does to me, so he knows how it feels. _The light made the pretty jewel in her friendship bangle sparkle as she rubbed her eyes, her body shaking slightly.

* * *

Cloud glared childishly at his wall as if it was to blame. The conversation between Yuffie and himself had been cut off by shock the brunette's cell phone had received.

This was all so messed up! The blond sat up on the bed and threw his pillow angrily at his roommate's bed. Reno hadn't been back to the room in days, five to be precise, and neither had Zax. Cloud had seen them in the educational building's hallways, had even called out to them, but they ignored him, finding some excuse to not meet his eyes, or to walk away.

This was terrible. He missed the white noise that accompanied sleeping in the same room with another person, and he hated that his cell phone wasn't an adequate alarm clock. But what Cloud missed the most overall, was Zax and Reno.

What did he do to cause Zax and Reno to ignore him like the plague? Was it that he pretended to be sick? That he was semi gay? Even if he didn't want to admit it, that kiss was a hell of a lot different from the one he shared with Yuffie at Rikku's Halloween party. Or maybe, just maybe, they found out about how he went behind their backs and enjoyed being in the company of a rival school?

Cloud shook his head at the last theory, blond spikes getting in his face; it couldn't be that, Axel was the only one that knew about it and it wasn't like he would tell…or would he? Damn, this was all too confusing! So many possibilities, but yet none of them actually seemed to fit! That is it. Cloud was going to apologize, for what he didn't know, but he was and it would be a damn good one.

It was after lunch now. He'd do it in Psychology class, which would take place in half an hour. At least Zax and Reno couldn't avoid him then since they took the class together. Deciding that he was brave enough to do it, he picked up his cell phone. He really should apologize to Yuffie; it really wasn't her fault…okay, well some of was her fault, but it wasn't enough of her fault to get angry like that.

Pressing the number five, speed dial was so nifty, he hit send. The phone rang several times and Cloud held his breath, going over a few lines that worked well in situations like these. Most of the lines were from old romance movies, what the hero says to the girl which makes her swoon in his arms, or from the cheesy horror flicks he watched with Vincent. The latter would only be used as a back up, just in case Yuffie found out how to shock him through the phone line, and for comedic relief. Because really, nothing makes a girl laugh like Dracula's line, 'I never drink wine', done in that old, equally cheesy accent.

"Cloud Strife, I don't think my cousin wants to talk to you right now."

The blond shifted uncomfortably. Rikku wasn't his most favorite person in the world. "Listen; tell Yuffie that I'm sorry, okay?" He asked in a mollifying voice.

He heard comforting murmurs over the phone, most likely from Rikku, and seconds later, Yuffie was placed on the line. "What do you want," she asked, voice cracking slightly.

He hadn't meant to make her feel that badly, "I'm sorry, Yuf," he said, the start of many apologies he'd be making today, "I didn't mean it." Cloud groaned inwardly. Great, he sounded like such a sap.

The sound of small sniffles now. "Go on," she said quietly.

Go on? Oh, time to use one of those one-liners… "I nerva drink blaud…" Okay, well the accent could have been better. And what made him do Dracula anyway? It must have been nostalgia; thinking of Vincent always made him think stupid things. The thinking, this time, just got vocalized.

The girl on the other end was silent.

"You know…Dracula? Okay, how about I try again…Dirty Dancing, 'nobody puts Baby in the corner'?" he hoped that would at least get him a laugh.

It failed.

Banging his head against the wall, he made the dents from before bigger. If he kept this up for a while, maybe he'd pass out in a coma and he wouldn't have to face Zax and Reno, and Yuffie would feel, uh, guilty? _Great plan, just keep hitting_; Cloud banged his head against the wall again.

Small noises from his phone made him stop. Holding the cell up to his ear, he felt dizzy. Okay, bad idea to hit head repeatedly against wall.

"Lovely, alright, I forgive you…don't know why, but I don't want to be the cause of you going all emo on me and jumping off the building, or doing other self harming things."

Blue lit up with hope. "You forgive me?"

"Yeah, don't know why, but if you ever make me feel that bad again I'll dig into my secret stash of blackmail pictures and get them on the school newspaper…_front page_."

"Alright, that sounds fair." Cloud winced though at the thought of the school seeing that picture with him wearing the bunny suit.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna' do, though. Give me that, uh, Irvine? Yes, Irvine. Give me his number, 'kay?"

Cloud said, a bit suspicious, "What do you need that for?"

"Just trust me."

"I don't know."

"Just give me his damn number."

"Okay, okay." Cloud's fingers pressed several buttons on his phone in precise order, the key pad lighting up at each time. Pulling up his address book, he read the number to his brunette friend.

* * *

Yuffie wrote down the number, twirling the pen when she finished, "Okay, I'll call you back later. Bye, Lovely." Her cell phone clicked as she closed it.

"Feeling better?" Gippal asked, his feet subtly coming to rest back up on the breakfast table. It was a good thing that the hotel's dinning area was nearly empty; it would have disgusted the other guests, and most hotel workers, to see the virgin white table cloth become dirtied by Gippal's boots.

Yuffie nodded, giving them an a-okay sign. "I'm gonna' go up to my room for a little while, okay?"

"Fine, just don't forget about practice this afternoon."

"Okay, practice. I won't forget it." She turned around on her heels, and walked out of the spacious room.

Behind her, Rikku shouted, "Get your feet off the table!"

* * *

Selphie squealed in delight, picking up her boyfriend's cell and answering it. "Hello?" She said cheerfully, kicking her feet back and forth as she lay on Irvine's bed.

"Um, hello," the voice responded, equally filled with cheer, "is Irvine there?"

The hyper active brunette jaw dropped. Some _girl _was calling _her _ Irvine? "Who are you?" She asked, voice now cold, all cheer replaced by jealousy.

"Uh, my name's Yuffie…you wouldn't know me, but I'm a friend of Cloud."

Oh, Cloud! Well, that made everything better! "Oh, how's he doing?" Her voice retuned to its normally cheerful tone. Nothing could be better in life, she thought, smiling as she imagined the surprised look on her Irvine's handsome face. Sure, it took her forever to sweet talk the residential manager into letting her into the building; if the Garden wasn't an all male school, she would have signed up immediately. Hell, it wasn't her fault that she was able to bear children!

"Not to good actually, and who are you?"

"Selphie," the girl responded automatically, " Irvine's lovely, and charming, girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, do you think I could speak with him for a moment?"

Selphie pouted, "Tell me what's the matter with Cloud first."

"Uh, well…I think it's personal."

"Aw, please?" She used that whine that made Irvine go head over heels to please her. It worked other people too, all a part of her charm.

"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Some guy kissed him and now he's having kittens."

He's having kitties? Kitties were so fluffy and cute and when they purred they rattled! Wait, did she say kiss? "Some guy kissed him?"

"Uh, yeah, Squall, I think."

"Ah ha!" Waving her arms in excitement, she let out a squeal, "I knew it! Rinoa turned him gay! That's why he wouldn't stop staring at Cloud!" Selphie bounced on Irvine's bed in excitement. The covers were becoming mussed and the neighbors banged on the wall, telling her to keep quiet with her boyfriend.

"Yup, but I think he just scared Lov- err, Cloud."

"I can see how that would happen," she brought her hand to her chin in a thoughtful pose, "he's very excitable, isn't he."

The two sounded like they were discussing some sort of animal, and not some poor blond. So when Irvine walked through the door, his look was more quizzical than surprised. "Selphie, Darling, who're you talking to?" The school bag he was carrying was thrown to the corner and Irvine joined his girlfriend on the bed.

Temporarily forgetting Yuffie, she latched onto his arm, " Irvine, honey," she rubbed her face against his arm. Hers and no one else's!

Irvine received the attention with enthusiasm, meanwhile stealing his cell phone back. "Hello?"

"You must be Irvine! I'm Yuffie, Cloud's friend!"

Cloud's friend? Oh right, okay, whatever. "Okay, he gave you my number then?"

"Yup, and I wanna' know what happened between him and Squall Friday night."

As Selphie kept rubbing up against him, Irvine asked, "What do you mean, 'what happened'? Nothing happened."

The brunette in his arms giggled, "Squally got some action!"

He got what! The brunet gently pushed Selphie from him, "What are you talking about, Darling?"

She rolled her eyes at him. Boys were so clueless sometimes. "Squally," she began, feeling a bit lightheaded from the boy on boy news, "kissed Cloud! Isn't that fantastic?"

Oh… "He kissed him?" Irvine said into the phone, hitting the speaker button so his girlfriend could hear too.

"Yes, and now Cloud is-"

"Having kittens!" Selphie finished.

"Okay… Squall didn't tell me about that."

"What I want to know," the voice was clear over the phone's speaker, "is what happened to cause that and how were going to fix this so that both parties are happy, 'cause Cloud isn't very happy. Most likely Squall isn't either, Lov-err, Cloud did hit him…"

He hit him? Irvine and Selphie looked at each other in surprise. So that's how Squall got that bruise on his face.

_And here I thought he would tell me everything_, Irvine felt down before remembering why he had come back to his room with out Squall…speaking of injuries, "Shit, sorry, Darling. I gotta' go and check up on Squall." He handed the phone back to her.

"What, but why?" She pouted; this was supposed to be a special visit and her boyfriend walking out on her was not part of it.

"Training accident: Seifer got Squall's face with one of those new swords.(3)" Grabbing a change of clothes from Squall's dresser, good thing they were roommates, he went to the door. Before he left he called out, "Sorry, Darling, but I only was supposed to be getting him some new clothes; the blood got all over the place."

He left after that, Selphie calling after him, "Tell him I hope he feels better!"

"Huh? What happened?" The speaker on the phone was still on.

"It's just the boys messing around with their swords."

"Oh, well, do you know what happened?"

"Seifer, Squall's frequent sparring partner-"

"I meant with Squall and Cloud."

"To put it simply, Irvy and I tried to, uhem, push Cloud and Squall together?"

"And?"

"Oh, it was really fun!" Selphie bounced on the bed again, fixing Irvine's askew coy boy hat mid jump. "See, Squally broke up with Rinoa, nice girl but far too clingy at times. Well, it's better to say that she broke up with _him_ because he wasn't clingy backHe really liked her. And then, well, I only noticed it when I met Cloud, but Irvine told me that when Squall first met Cloud they had this freakish staring thing going on-"

"Hehe, I think I know what you're talking about. Cloud sent me this lovely message questioning his sexuality!"

"He did not!"

"He so did!"

Stars were in Selphie's eyes, "So cute!"

"I know! Do you think this was a building thing or just a spontaneous thing from Squall's end?"

Nodding her head, "It built up, thanks to Irvy and me of course. On Friday, we sort of dropped lots of hints and stuff to Squall that Cloud liked him and vice versa! Squall must've taken the initiative! He's so demanding, hey, do you think they'll let us take pictures?"

"Depends, they're not actually in a relationship and he did push Cloud away…"

Grinning in a somewhat conniving manner, Selphie replied, "We'll just have to do something about that, won't we?"

* * *

Side notes:

(1): Ever have one of those really close friends who you share everything with? You're so close to them that their family is practically yours and vice versa? That's the way it is with Rikku and Yuffie; their families are so close that they've grown up with each other, much like sisters, only they don't live together so it's more like cousins.

(2): We find out who the blond is…Gippal! I just love him to death. He's so suave and kinda' reminds me of Irvine sometimes.

(3): Just incase no one realizes this, but none of the boys have their trademark scars…yet. Reno doesn't have his, and nether does Seifer and Squall. And Gippal still has an eye, by the way.

Next chapter, Cloud apologizes, Rufus comes back into the picture to cheer him up, and Yuffie and Selphie play around with our impressionable boys' minds.

I'd also like to take a moment to thank everyone who's reviewed and read the story up to this part. I'm thinking you'll all like the end, and already I can hear the sounds of a much dirtier sequel. To those that wanted to hurt me for the ending of last chapter, there is a very lovely story, check my profile, called A Natural (rated M). It has SquallxCloud and ZaxxCloud. Cough…cough…don't hurt me?


	12. Recklessness is a Vice

Title: Love is a Virtue; Jealousy, a Vice.

Pairings: Squall/Cloud unrequited (now angry) Zax/Cloud and Reno/Cloud

Summary: Cloud has always had an antisocial streak, preferring to stick to groups of people he knows he can trust. However, when he goes away to an elite prep school for the summer he finds it difficult to maintain that streak, especially when he finds himself in the company of his rival school.

Warnings: Pg-13, Slight cursing and naughty thoughts about an oblivious blond. This is shonen-ai, but may be bumped up in later chapters.

Side note: Okay, really late in getting this chapter out. Part of it was already posted to my lj, but the formatting often gets screwed up over there. The story's nearly done; ninety percent to be exact and there are fifteen chapters overall. I actually decided to add part of chapter thirteen to chapter twelve to make it longer, but the whole story will be updated, which means all the chapters done, by Thanksgiving. Hopefully that will help make up for the long delay. Also, prepare for huge amounts of angst in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the final fantasies but I don't. I'm not making any profit, and am purely letting out my inner joy at exams being over with by writing a Squall/Cloud fan fiction because it seems like there isn't enough here…either that, or I'm completely missing them.

Chapter twelve: Recklessness is a Vice

As Selphie and Yuffie planned how to get Cloud and Squall together, Sephiroth planned on how to separate Zax and Reno. The redhead took up too much space, even if he was sleeping on the floor. "Zax, please," Sephiroth was even going to resort to begging if he had to, "if your friend doesn't leave by tonight, I'm smothering you in your sleep with your pillow."

Blinking innocently while looking up from his book, Zax whined, "But Reno doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"Oh, give me a break. Just tell him to go back to his room." Sephiroth cast a cautious look around the room as if expecting the redhead to jump out at any minute and annoy him, "Where is he by the way?"

"Getting clean clothes; I'm starting to get sick of him wearing my own." Zax tuned the page of his psychology text, only seven more pages left; class was in a fifteen minutes and he hadn't done the reading.

* * *

Reno stood in front of the room he once shared with Cloud five days ago. This is going to quite awkward if he's in there, the redhead thought while pulling out his key.

Inserting it into the lock, he turned the key. Somewhat surprised that the door was already unlocked, he gripped the knob and opened the door.

Unfortunately, Cloud was lying on his bed fiddling with his cell phone's antenna. When the blond saw him open the door, he shot up shocked. "Reno?" he asked.

Ignoring him, Reno went to the closet they shared. Cloud was by his side instantly.

"I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry." The boy gripped Reno's arm, looking pleadingly up at him for forgiveness. "I am really, really, really sorry."

Reno shook Cloud off, glaring at him as he opened the closet door. "You should have told us," he ground out, bending down to throw some clothes into his bag.

"Wh-what? Told you what?"

Standing up, Reno turned on his heels to face his confused roommate. "That you were sleeping with a Garden student," he said bluntly.

"I'm what? Wait, no, you saw me with Squall?"

That lost look on Cloud's face made Reno do a double take. No way could Cloud not know what he was talking about. He had to; that name, Squall, was proof enough.

"But I-"

Cloud was cut off by Reno, "You could have at least told us, or even hinted at it. Hell, you could have said anything to at least imply that you were fucking around."

"But I'm not, _he_ kissed me!" The blond forcefully grabbed Reno's duffle and held it away.

Angry and now annoyed, Reno could feel the adrenaline spike. This was the last thing he wanted: a confrontation with Cloud. "Give it back now, Strife."

Ignoring how Reno used his last name, Cloud shook his head no. "Not until you hear my story."

"I haven't got the time to play around with you; we have psychology class in five. Just give me my damned bag back." He held out his hand, looking much like an adult reprimanding a naughty child.

"No," Cloud refused, stubbornly clinging to the bag, "not until you hear what I have to say."

Green eyes narrowed. "No, I think I've heard enough." Reno said forcefully, violently grabbing for his bag. Cloud stepped backwards to avoid the lunge. When the back of his knees hit the end of his bed, he knew it was all over; his position left him in a moment of weakness which Reno happily exploited.

Shouldering the bag, the redhead grabbed another shirt to stuff inside. Cloud could only watch in disappointment as his once roommate scampered out of the room.

"Damn it!" Still on the bed, Cloud hit the wall in frustration. "I can't freaking believe they think I'm sleeping with Squall! Of all the illogical excuses I could think up about why they are angry at me, chances are it turns out it has to be that one!" He hit the wall again, daring his neighbors to just complain.

Cloud just couldn't believe it; what more did he have to do to destroy the relationships he had? He was on a roll, first with Reno and Zax, and then with Yuffie. Lying on the bed still, the blond felt around for his phone. When his hand came into contact with it, he flipped it open and cursed. He was late for class.

* * *

Mr. Vermeule only glared at Cloud when the boy walked in late. The blond moved quietly to his seat, normally next to Reno, only to find it taken by another student. Reno gave the blond a fixed stare, challenging him to make a comment. _I should have figured that he wouldn't save my seat_, Cloud thought, feeling even worse than before. Deciding it wasn't worth the effort to fight over it, he ended up grabbing a vacant seat two tables away from his old one, pulling out his notebook as he sat down.

Cloud's teacher could talk about anything related to the subject of psychology and make it sound painfully boring. It was so easy to tone out the man walking in front of the class too. Slowly, while Mr. Vermeule was droning on about REM, the blond's purple ink pen, a gift from Zax, scratched out the beginnings of an apology note.

_Zax and Reno, _he started, _I don't_- Damn…he drew a line through the last two words. How could writing out a simple apology be so difficult? He'd have to approach the subject of his whereabouts, his activities with the Garden students, and most importantly, _Squall_.

He was about to write down who exactly Squall was when his phone rang.

"Damn it," he scrambled for the phone, hoping to shut it off.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Strife?" Mr. Vermeule asked, clearly unhappy about being interrupted for a second time.

"Uh, no, sir," Finding the phone, he turned it off.

"Good; detention tomorrow after school." Mr. Vermeule nodded in agreement with his statement and took a piece of chalk in his hand to start writing note.

Slinking down in his chair, the blond pouted. This week was going to hell.

* * *

Yuffie left a voice message, blinking cutely from her bed. "I could always call back Selphie," she said out loud, a large grin on her face.

Selphie, meanwhile, was in the infirmary watching Squall grimacing as hydrogen peroxide was dabbed onto his cut. After talking with Yuffie, she had run down to find her boyfriend.

"It's bad," Dr. Kadowaki(1) announced, "it's going to scar."

The brunet winced as the q-tip that was cleaning out the smaller pieces of gravel pressed against the ripped flesh. Was hydrogen peroxide even okay to use on opened wounds?

Sitting on the bench near the bed, Irvine knew Squall didn't care about scarring; what he did care about was how to repay Seifer back. But thanks Dr. Kadowaki for pointing out the obvious.

Grimacing again as the sadistic woman pressed the q-tip again in to the wound, Squall held in his mutter of discomfort. This week was going to hell. Grabbing her arm before the doctor could cause him anymore pain, "Irvine can do that," he said in his best commanding tone of voice.

The cell phone at Selphie's hip vibrated, breaking the tense silence and causing the brunette to almost jump into Irvine's lap in surprise. Squall and Dr. Kadowaki shot her reprimanding looks. "Sorry," she said, smiling broadly.

Irvine gave her a smile back, standing up to stare down Dr. Kadowaki who didn't look like she wanted to relinquish the hydrogen peroxide and cotton swabs. "I'll finish up, Dr. Kadowaki."

Shaking her head, "I don't think-"

"It's not like I'm giving Squall stitches." Holding out his hand to the woman perched on the edge of the cot, Irvine looked expectant of the results.

Sighing, Dr. Kadowaki stood up. "Now, be careful. The bleeding's stopped, but if it starts again I want to be called immediately." Handing over the box of cotton swabs, she headed for the door. "And I want to know when you are done, Mr. Kinneas."

After several vibrations, Selphie turned her pretty green eyes away from the drama to answer the phone. "Hello?" the girl said into the receiver as her boyfriend began to carefully dab at the cut.

"Selphie, Darling, why don't you take that outside while I clean Squall up?" Irvine moved closer to Squall on the bed. Those new swords sure could do some damage. The cut, really more of a slash when he examined it more closely, stretched from the top left of Squall's right cheek, to the beginnings of the left eyebrow. "How exactly did you get this much gravel in this thing?"

"I don't know; maybe it had something to do with how my face is slashed up now?" Squall's glare toward Irvine was enough to stop the man's hand in mid swipe.

"Ah, right…" well, this certainly was uncomfortable. And here Irvine thought he could just slowly introduce the topic of Cloud. How exactly does one confront someone on something so sensitive?

Irvine could here Selphie's chatter through the door leading into the main room of the infirmary. It was somewhat soothing in a way, the repetitive motions of swabbing the piece of cotton against the ripped flesh and the hum of his girlfriend's voice..

Squall shifted slightly as Irvine brushed against a particular nasty part of the cut; really now, if this wasn't Squall, Irvine would have asked about the particulars of the fight…like what started it. Well, Irvine mulled, even if this is Squall, it never does hurt to ask. "So…wanna' talk about it?"

Pursing his lips, Squall looked away from Irvine's inquiring gaze. "I kissed him," he muttered, "and he hit me...happy?"

"Wait a minute here; you kissed Seifer?" Irvine asked, slightly confused but wanting to get his facts straight. Wasn't it Cloud Squall had kissed? Or had Squall kissed them both? This was all too confusing.

"You did what?" Irvine barely was able to register Selphie's flying leap towards Squall, and whoa, when did she even come back to the room? The girl's yellow dress melded with the infirmary's white standard issued sheets as she came to a rest on Squall's legs. Squall did not look comfortable with Selphie on top of him.

"Darling," he reached out a hand to pull her off his friend.

"Don't darling me, Irvine." She snapped at him, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "How could you, Squall Lionheart! Kissing two boys! What about Cloud's feelings on the matter? Have you asked him, huh? I mean, maybe if you'd just give the guy a warning beforehand they wouldn't smack you upside the head!(2)" She punctuated each of her sentences by jabbing her finger in the injured man's face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The brunet growled, trying to pull his legs out from under Selphie. "And get off me."

"I think she means you kissing Seifer." Irvine looked at Squall as he rubbed the back of his neck in nervous gesture.

"Who the hell said I kissed Seifer?" Squall looked at the couple menacingly as his nose scrunched up somewhat, upsetting the way the blood had clotted. A small drop of red liquid slid down to the very bottom tip of the cut, just threatening to fall just a little bit more and stain white sheets…

Irvine and Selphie looked at him in confusion.

"Why do I think," Irvine said slowly, "that there's a very big misunderstanding between us?"

* * *

They were doing it again. Sephiroth didn't know who was worse; Zax and Reno just wouldn't shut up. Clenching his teeth, his hand bunched the fabric of the throw he was sitting on. The lights weren't on; the sun was just starting to set, but throwing off enough light to clarify the words on the pages of the book he was in the midst of reading.

"…and he said it was a big misunderstanding." Reno nodded solemnly, putting his pencil to his bottom lip in a thoughtful expression.

Zax looked dubious. "How exactly could we misunderstand something like _that_?" Adjusting his legs to get more comfortable on the floor, Zax mimicked Reno and put his pencil to his lip before scribbling down the answer on his paper for question seven.

"I don't know…well, he did seem overly apologetic-

"Just because he threw himself over you for forgiveness just makes the situation even more pathetic."

"Hey, he didn't even know what I was talking about, I think…" Shaking his head in confusion, the redhead snuck a look at Zax's paper. Blinking at the answer, he pointed to it. "42? How the hell did you get 42 as an answer for a _psychology _problem?"

"42 is the answer to everything…" was the reply.

Sephiroth watched the two bicker. How exactly was he supposed to concentrate on the book he was reading with all that noise? The silver haired man could feel the head-ache coming on, slowly but surely. Something had to be done. "Out." One word, which was all it took to get his roommate and idiotic friend to look at him in confusion.

Looking somewhat confused, Zax reacted first. "What?"

"I want him out," Sephiroth said slowly, just incase Zax needed some extra help in understanding what he was talking about.

The raven-haired man did understand and he matched the glare Sephiroth was sending his way.

"How come I'm always the last to know what's going on?" Reno complained. Looking between the two men who were having a stare down, it only took the redhead another minute to get what exactly was going on. "Wait, you want me to leave?"

"I've put up with him long enough," Sephiroth argued when Zax wouldn't give in.

"But what about Cloud?" Reno whined, preparing to latch on to one of the bed's wooden legs.

"You're just going to have to get over it." Moving like fluid off the bed, Sephiroth grabbed the bag that Reno had used to put clothes in, walked to the door, and threw it out into the hallway.

Zax only raised an eyebrow at this display. Normally, no one ever got on his roommate's nerves to actually prompt a response such as this.

Meanwhile, Reno dashed after the bag. When he was in the hallway, Sephiroth closed the door hard enough to shake the frame.

Moving back towards his spot on the bed, Sephiroth resumed his position and reread the section of the book that he was interrupted in.

Zax stood up to go after Reno. "Man, Seph, you didn't have to kick him out like that."

"If you dare go to bring that person back in here, you'll find yourself in the same predicament that he's in right now."

"Okay…" Returning to his homework on the floor, Zax called out to the redhead who was now knocking on the door to be let in. "Sorry, Reno, can't do," the raven-haired man gave a small grimace at the thought, "I actually like having access to my books and clothes."

"Traitor," Reno called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Zax whispered, brows furrowing as he put more thought into problem ten, "seems like everyone eventually is."

* * *

Selphie wasn't sure she wanted to believe it. Squall was being so…un-Squallish that it was starting to scare her.

"…and than I kissed him and he hit me." The brunet concluded, finishing the story about what had happened after he had left the carnival with Cloud.

Looking over at her boyfriend, Selphie knew that Irvine was just as startled as she was. Normally she and Irvine had to pull teeth to get Squall to even admit to eating the last cookie, or if he took the last licorice twist…those were really good but beside the point.

Well, Selphie mused, if it was one thing that Rinoa did besides breaking Squall's heart, it was that she managed to make him more agreeable.

Irvine closed his eyes and sighed. Keeping them shut for a moment, he thought about what could be done to fix this.

Hoping to help, Selphie said the first thing that came to mind: "Yuffie says Cloud isn't too happy at the moment…" She shifted from foot to foot, somewhat nervous to Squall's reaction to that statement.

"Yuffie?"

Eyes still closed, Irvine explained. "She's Cloud's friend. The girl got so worried about him that she managed to get my number to yell at me, really to yell at you, and find out how to fix things."

Not knowing what to say, Squall kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, she's really nice." Selphie affirmed, grinning mischievously. "No competition at all, if you know what I mean."

* * *

Reno didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't go back to his room…Cloud was there.

The wind quietly picked up. The sun had set an hour ago and although the redhead had pulled out a sweatshirt from his duffle to wear, he was still cold. Reno could slightly see the summer grass swaying around him in the dark. Leaning his head back against the tree near the path to Traverse Town, green eyes closed. This was just great. He was going to freaking freeze out here!

The leaves rustled somewhere in the woods and Reno groaned. "Zax just had to kick me out didn't he?" Pouting, he pulled the hems of his sweatshirt down in an attempt to cover more skin. "And I don't even want to think about going back to the room. Cloud's just-"

"Do you know where I can find him?"

Somewhat startled, Reno's eyes opened in shock. "Excuse-" Pausing, he looked at what the stranger was wearing; the Garden emblem decorated the right breast of a black pullover. "Why the hell are you here? Shouldn't you be on your own campus?"

Amused, the man shook his head, causing long locks of brown hair to go wild. "Love to, you know? But I came to see someone."

Growling, Reno stood up from his position on the ground. "Actually, I don't really care why you're here; just get the hell away from me."

"Sure. Mind pointing me to where I can find someone by the name of Cloud first?"

"You're looking for Cloud?" Reno glared. Okay, so Cloud and he weren't on the best of terms and Cloud was known to be a bit too friendly with that Garden student, but this man wasn't the same one the blond had kissed.

"I'm Irvine, by the way." Irvine held out his right hand to Reno, "I'm looking for the kid to apologize for a friend's actions; guy's just too stubborn when it comes to stuff like saying sorry. Can't reach him on his cell so I thought I'd try in person."

Reno just stared at the offered hand.

"Short kid, and, um, spiky hair? Blond, if that helps." Irvine made some random gestures with his left hand. "Just thought you might know the kid; mentioned his name just a minute ago, didn't you?"

Looking at the hand warily still, Reno nodded his head in apprehensive agreement. "I know Cloud…"

Grinning broadly, Irvine retracted his hand. _Well, they're certainly friendly here. Guy didn't even offer his name_. "Mind bringing me to him or him to me?" _I've only asked you if you knew him over five times_.

"I'm Reno…mind explaining what exactly is going on first, Irvine?" Reno was sure that if he compared this guy's story to Cloud's, he'd finally have some semblance to what was going on around here.

* * *

They had gone into the forest to speak. Reno had been cautious to watch the brunet at all times. Garden wasn't Shinra's rival school for nothing.

Sitting on a patch of relatively dry grass nearer to the city than the school, Reno fidgeted with his duffel's straps after hearing the story. "He really was telling the truth, then," he whispered, looking off to the side.

Catching the barely heard words, Irvine nodded in agreement. "Squall's just confused right now. Selphie, who is my girlfriend, and I just saw how Cloud and Squall looked together and decided to throw them together."

"Then this is just some simple chance of fate that I just fucked up a good relationship? So, some Garden student thinks his friend needed to get over a girl by dumping him on the next available person that walks by." Reno nearly growled. How dare they use Cloud like that.

"You're getting the wrong idea-"

Reno cut Irvine off, "I think I understand perfectly what you were doing. Listen, just leave the kid alone now." Standing up and placing his duffel's straps more securely on his shoulder, the redhead turned and started to walk away.

Irvine shook the small clumps of grass that had decided to stick to his pants when he stood up off. Following worriedly after the man who may be the only one to get him in contact with Cloud, Irvine called out for Reno to stop.

Ignoring the brunet behind him, Reno was able to scramble through the foliage. Irvine was falling behind him; Garden students were never in these woods unless it was for the big skirmish with Shinra at the end of the summer. Making his way on to terrain that was no longer steep and crumbling, Reno set off immediately towards the newer residential building. He had a lot of groveling to do if Cloud was ever going to let him back into their room.

* * *

Side notes:

(1): I can't remember much of Dr. Kadowaki from FFViii so I'm sorry if I really screwed up her character.

(2): I owe this part to Jewel.

Okay, next chapter Rufus comes in. He was supposed to be in this chapter but sort of got sidetracked to the next. Hint though, he plays a very big role for making everything peachy keen between the pretty boys and girls. And then there's a special guest appearance by a character that stays with Cloud until the end of the story. Who could it be? Oh, the mystery…actually, it should be fairly obvious.


	13. Impatience is a Vice

Title: Love is a Virtue; Jealousy, a Vice.

Pairings: Squall/Cloud unrequited Zax/Cloud and Reno/Cloud

Summary: Cloud has always had an antisocial streak, preferring to stick to groups of people he knows he can trust. However, when he goes away to an elite prep school for the summer he finds it difficult to maintain that streak, especially when he finds himself in the company of his rival school.

Side note: Aha, thanksgiving was terrible for me, but in exchange for not finishing LVJV by that time, here is an extra-long chapter. And I'm sorry Nachan for missing your birthday. The extra thousand words, mostly cute scenes with Zax and Cloud, will hopefully make up for it…and the shirts drabble that I owe you. Although, I can't remember for the life of me which organization members I was slashing; you'll have to tell me later after we write our letter to the president.

Warnings: Pg-13, Slight cursing and naughty thoughts about an oblivious blond. This is shonen-ai, but may be bumped up in later chapters.

Chapter Thirteen: Impatience is a Vice

Cloud had been more than a little angry with him. So Reno hadn't known all the details and refused to believe the blond at first. Now he did, didn't that at least count for something?

"Oh come on, Cloud." Reno threw some more clothes from his duffle in the closest. "How was I supposed to know?"

"It's called trusting me," the blond said from the bed. Staring over his English text, Cloud watched Reno throw the contents of the duffle around. Didn't Reno know that was going to make everything wrinkle?

"I'm telling you though, Cloud. You just can't trust them." Nodding to himself, Reno went on, "You should have heard the stuff that guy said. Total disregard to your feelings…"

"But that doesn't sound like something Irvine would say…" He glanced thoughtfully from the book to his roommate. _Irvine's so nice; why would he have ulterior motives? Squall too…although I still can't believe he did _that"They were really nice to me."

Shoving the last article of clothing on top of the pile in the closet, Reno shut the door. "I'm telling you, just because some guys decided to be friendly one night and show you the way back here doesn't mean that they are all around nice guys."

Cloud could feel the bottom of the bed dip with Reno's weight. "I know, I know. Doesn't everyone get the 'don't talk to strangers speech' at least once in their life?"

Leaning over Cloud, Reno smacked the blond's head. "Yeah, but apparently it didn't through that thick skull of yours."

That had hurt, damn it. Rubbing at the spot, Cloud gave his best pout. "I'm still angry at you for not believing me."

The redhead laughed. "Yeah, but you'll get over that…we'll just have to spend some more quality time together. You know, the usual stuff…" Looking at the blond who was still glaring, Reno poked Cloud's leg. "We can read those girlie mags your friend sent."

Speaking of Yuffie… "I still can't believe that Mr. Vermeule took my cell away."

Shaking his head in annoyance, Reno chided Cloud. "You shouldn't have had it on."

"I know, I know, but what if it was an important call?"

"I think you have more things to worry about than your sad attempt at a social life." The redhead said, grin in his face. However, the grin faded when Cloud turned his head away from the comment. Turning serious, Reno made a suggestion, "Zax still doesn't know the whole situation, and knowing him, he's probably moping to Sephiroth right now."

Cloud's form seemed to draw in more. "Well, what should I do about it? He won't listen-"

Shushing him, Reno's face came alive again. "This time you'll have me to beat some sense into him. That idiot's skull is as thick as yours."

"And this is coming from the man that believed a stranger over his friend…"

* * *

The building was crowded like always. Reno was the only thing that kept Cloud from being shoved into the nearest wall by the larger Second and Third years.

"I can't believe how rude some people are." Cloud was using Reno now as a human shield as they made their way to the elevator.

"Get used to it." The redhead pressed the button for Zax's floor. The elevator only contained the two; the occupants of the building were only using it to go downstairs and not up.

The doors closed and Cloud had to steady himself as the inertia caused him to lose balance. They opened again after the light for the fifth floor came on.

Reno needed to warn Cloud first about Sephiroth. The silver-haired man was becoming grouchier each passing day. "Sephiroth kind of got fed up with me earlier today, so just don't tick him off."

Giving the redhead a wry grin, Cloud felt like telling Reno that he should be the one worried about Sephiroth…

"Zax, it's me," Reno banged on the door, "and you'll never guess who the hell I met."

"Go away, Reno." The response was muffled, but at least Zax had responded.

"Blondie's here with me and I think-"

"I don't want to talk to him."

Reno sighed and gave an apologetic look to Cloud. The poor kid looked like someone had died. Trying again, "Listen, at least talk to the kid-"

"What for? And I thought you were angry with him too."

But that was before I found out that those stupid Garden Bastards were leading him on, Reno wanted to yell. Refraining from saying anything even more hurtful in Cloud's presence, Reno prepared to take another stand.

That is until the door opened and Sephiroth gave Zax the same treatment he had given Reno.

Nearly jumping on the raven haired man, Reno made Zax's attempts to get back in the room futile.

The door closed in Zax's face and the man stopped struggling choosing instead to curse Reno out.

Taking the initiative, Cloud stepped forward. "Zax, it wasn't what-"

Zax cut the blond off while simultaneously pushing Reno away. "You could have just told us about it."

"Listen," Reno backed away toward Cloud, hands up in a pacifying gesture, "it really wasn't what we thought it was."

The violet of Zax's eyes seemed to make the glare he was directing in Reno and Cloud's direction even more ferocious. "Than what the hell was it then?"

Before Reno could even think about how to explain, Cloud had beaten him to the chase.

"It's true, I was hanging around with Garden students, but not in the way you thought I was. I, well I met and..." the kid stumbled over his words and Reno decided that now was as good a time as any to apply his knowledge on the matter.

"In truth, they helped him get home one night-"

"You're really expecting me to believe that. I'm-"

"Stop interrupting me, damn it." Reno snapped, making Zax look slightly taken aback. "And they tried using him for making a friend get over his girlfriend."

"I'll say it again: you really expect me to believe that?"

Cloud could only watch the intense argument between the two boys he had come to think of as friends. He was unused to having other people fighting in front of him, the only time he could remember someone doing so was when Yuffie had decided to debate with Vincent on whether or not the man was a vampire. The results of the fight had not been pretty.

Reno was practically growling at Zax now, "I was just as mad at Cloud as you are right now until I met one of those bastards and he actually confessed, and yes, I did say confess," Reno added when Zax shot him a look of disbelief, "to what their intentions were."

Zax was still looking doubtful, so Reno decided to elaborate more. "This guy, I think his name was Irvine, actually came up to the school to talk to Cloud. He admitted how he and his girl had used Cloud."

Cloud nodded reluctantly in agreement. Irvine and everyone had been so nice… "I don't understand why, though. Irvine and Squall were nice."

Giving himself a moment to think, Zax ran a hand through his hair. The whole situation was confusing. He wanted to believe Reno, but he wanted to believe Cloud even more. He had grown attached to the kid. He was still apprehensive. Looking towards Cloud, he said in a calm and serious voice, "You're telling me the truth…right?"

"Yes," Cloud said instantly, hope making his eyes light up that Zax would forgive him, "I swear that I am."

Zax nodded. "Good," he said, "I believe you. But Reno," Zax said, calling the redheads attention to him.

"Yeah, Zax?"

"We're so kicking Garden Prep's ass a week from Sunday."

The redhead grinned, throwing an arm around Cloud and dragging him closer. "I wouldn't have it any other way…we need to get them back good for what they did."

* * *

Early the next morning, Cloud woke to Zax shaking him. "Another minute," he yawned, "the alarm thingie on my cell hasn't gone off yet."

Stopping his shaking, Zax instead resorted to thwacking Cloud not too gently on an exposed shoulder. "Incase you've forgotten, your cell phone was taken away by a teacher."

"Stop annoying the kid and let him sleep."

"But it's nearly nine; do you know how cold that water's going to be?" Zax asked while pouting in the general direction of the blanket covered lump known as Reno.

"Arg," the redhead rolled out of the cloth cocoon and landed on the blankets where Zax had slept. "I swear, Taylor, if we're frozen to the bone because you failed to wake us up, so help me…"

"Aw shit, I forgot- hey, what was that for?" Cloud sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he did so.

"Stop abusing him, Zax."

"But he cursed-"

"He's been doing that a lot lately; let him be."

"It's bad," Zax stopped mid argument, noticing the smile on Cloud's face. "What are you smiling about?" he asked. "I certainly don't find it funny."

"Oh, nothing," Cloud threw off the warm covers with a grimace which soon was replaced with a softer smile, "but I really don't want to be late and," Zax watched as Cloud let out a large yawn, "miss all the hot water."

Affectionately ruffling the blond's spikes, Zax smiled back when Cloud swatted his hand away. _I have to wonder: how many times did you smile for them_? Zax chewed on the inside of his cheek thoughtfully before falling in step with Cloud and Reno to the showers.

And so, Friday passed quickly and everything began to return to some semblance of normal…began being the key word, though; Reno's suggestion that they forgo a trip to Traverse Town in favor of staying in was unusual, but given the past situation, totally understandable. Cloud agreed readily; he didn't want any confrontations happening anytime soon.

Not to forget, it was still awkward being around Reno and Zax after the idea that they would hate him forever had been etched into his being for about a week. It felt like that feeling would never go away, but Cloud was happier, though, compared to how he'd been over the past days. Being happy, however, didn't stop something inside of Cloud on Monday evening from sighing in relief when he realized that he had detention to go to. Zax, Reno, and that awkward feeling could be forgotten during whatever monotonous chore Mr. Vermeule would assign.

No students were wondering the hallways when Cloud walked down to his Psychology classroom; any sane student would be in their dorm, doing homework or getting ready for sleep.

"Mr. Vermeule?" Cloud knocked twice, pushing open the wooden door when the teacher answered.

The desk lamp had been turned on even though there was still some daylight streaming in through the large, dusty windows. Mr. Vermeule seemed to be having a difficult time reading whatever his nose was pressed to and after making an unsatisfied sound, the teacher put the document in a folder and held it out to Cloud.

Blinking, Cloud stepped forward, hesitant in taking the folder.

"There is a copy-room by room two-hundred. Drop this off there. In that room, there is also a corkboard; you are to bring me the envelope tacked to the bottom-left corner. That is all." Mr. Vermeule pushed the folder into Cloud's hands before waving them in a dismissive gesture.

Cloud didn't leave right away as the teacher had expected him to.

"Normally, Mr. Strife, students are overjoyed when I give them relatively easy tasks for detention. If you are not standing there to express your great enthusiasm for it, I'd prefer if you'd leave. Goodbye."

"Sorry, sir, but I wanted to know when I could have my cell phone back." Cloud's fingers were clutching onto the folder, causing the manila colored paper to wrinkle.

"And you will get it back when you can follow directions; for instance, the school's handbook where it says that no cell phones are to be on during class. My directions as well, if you want to be technical about it."

"But, sir-"

"Didn't I just tell you to go, Mr. Strife? You will meet me here tomorrow for another after school detention."

Hearing this, Cloud didn't protest for fear of more detentions, and left the room.

Room two-hundred was easy to find; the copy room wasn't. It wasn't until Cloud heard the 'whish, whish, whish,' of something being copied that he knew what room to go in.

Entering the room, Cloud was surprised to find the man he had met on his first detention there.

Rufus's green eyes flicked from the papers he was copying to the blond in the doorway and then to the papers. "May I help you?"

Cloud stepped into the room from the darkened hallway. The florescent lights were the only things keeping the small room lit, as there were no windows. "Mr. Vermeule asked me to drop this off here." Looking at the folder in his hands thoughtfully, he said, "Do you know where I can put this?"

The whir of the copy machine stopped just as Rufus turned to focus primarily on the envelope in Cloud's hands. A look of recognition passed over the sharp features. "I believe you could give that to me," just the briefest of pauses, "and I'm presuming he's asked you to pick up this as well?" the blond examined the corkboard before removing the envelope.

Cloud nodded his head, affirming that yes, he was asked to get that envelope.

"I've seen you before…" Rufus was staring at him curiously.

Was he that easy to forget? Cloud sighed internally. "Cloud Strife; you asked me to drop something off for you once."

"Ah, thought so." Rufus walked over to exchange the envelope with the folder, "take this then, like Mr. Vermeule asked. I believe, that if you were given permission to look, that you would find its contents most interesting."

Cloud was so confused. Why would he want to look at the contents of the envelope? Before he could voice it, Rufus had turned back to the copy machine.

"You are to go now, thank you." The copy machine started up again and Cloud was left speechless.

_The absolute nerve of him…_Cloud fumed as he walked back to Mr. Vermeule's room. As he neared the stairs to go down to the bottom floor, the blond thought about what Rufus had said. Why would he be curious about the envelope's contents?

Mr. Vermeule was not in the room when Cloud placed the envelope on the desk. Almost curiously, he picked up the envelope from where he had set it and examined it closely. The seal had already been broken…would it hurt just to-

No, he wasn't going to get in anymore trouble! With his choice firmly made, Cloud placed the envelope back where he first put it and left the classroom to meet Zax and Reno for dinner.

* * *

_This cheek biting is becoming a bad habit_, Zax thought as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. He was waiting with Reno for Cloud to come eat with them, but since they didn't know how long Mr. Vermeule would keep Cloud, they were prepared to wait for a while.

Reno leaned back in the flimsy plastic chair. "So…"

"So what?" Zax replied, resting his chin on his folded arms.

"What are we doing for Cloud's birthday?"

"Whatever we can get away with, I guess we should-" Zax lifted his head and looked intently behind the redhead sitting in front of him. Reno turned his head in the general direction Zax was looking.

"Looks like Cloud managed to get out of detention earlier than expected." The redhead waved to the blond who was getting closer to the table. "I guess I'll go get food. What do you feel like having tonight, Zax? Apples, carrot sticks, or some unidentified substance Shinra tries to pass off as a health shake?"

"What ever isn't trying to crawl away."

"Carrot sticks and apples it is." Reno walked to serving area, leaving Zax to wait for Cloud.

When the blond managed to reach the table, he sat down in Reno's seat and sighed. "Where did Reno go?" Cloud asked, looking around for his friend.

"Reno graciously volunteered to get the food. How was detention, Spike?"

"I played delivery boy _again_." Cloud muttered, resting his head on his arms.

"Again?" Zax asked curiously.

Cloud covered his mouth as he yawned. "First time I did detention with Reno some blond guy asked me to drop something off. Met him again tonight."

Three apples and several handfuls of carrot sticks on a white paper plate were placed on the table. "Okay, everyone dig in." Reno exclaimed cheerfully, taking one of the apples from the pile he made.  
Cloud and Zax looked at the apples and the carrot sticks.

"Hey, do you think that girl of yours will send chocolate soon?" Zax asked hopefully.

Grimacing, Cloud grabbed an apple bit into it. "I hope so."

Reno took the seat between Zax and Cloud. "Seat stealer," he playfully said before turning to the subject of Cloud's detention. "How was it?" he asked sympathetically.

"Terrible," Cloud finished off the apple and moved to a carrot stick. Between bites, he explained what had happened. "…I hate how people can act so smug like that." Cloud finished, referring to, but not naming, the blond he had met in the copy room.

"It could be worse," Reno snatched the last carrot, earning a glare from Zax who had been about to get it, "you could have met Rufus."

Zax and Reno watched as Cloud's skin paled.

"Cloud," Reno's voice was serious, "was that Rufus that you met?"

Cloud nodded.

"Shit. Do you know who Rufus is, Cloud?" Reno whispered, trying to do his best not to yell instead.

"Some random guy who likes to order people around?"

"Wrong guess, kid. You met Rufus Shinra. His father owns this school." Zax shook his head, slightly frustrated. "What exactly did he say again?"

"That I would be interested in what ever was in the envelope he gave me…"

Zax and Reno exchanged worried glances, making Cloud even more nervous.

"I didn't look though." The blond amended quickly.

"Good," Zax and Reno said simultaneously.

A few silent seconds went by before Cloud decided to break the awkward moment. "I probably won't get my cell phone back for a while."

"You're cell phone is the least of your problems." Reno gathered up the plastic plate with the apple cores on it and passed it to Zax who only raised an eyebrow but still thoughtfully took it and got up to throw it out. "Rufus is known for causing all sorts of trouble and going against his father. Sometimes it's funny," Reno gave a thoughtful look, "well, okay, all of the time it's funny, but not for the poor guy Rufus manages to pin down with the blame."

"Not opening that envelope," Zax began as he returned, "was probably one of the smartest things you could have done, kid."

* * *

Zax words echoed in Cloud's head the next day after class. He had detention again. This was getting repetitive.

Cloud arrived promptly at Mr. Vermeule's classroom and stood outside. The teacher was sitting at his desk again. Cloud hoped that there wouldn't be a repeat of yesterday.

"Mr. Vermeule?" Cloud said, knocking before entering the room when the man waved him in.

"Take this and make ten copies of it, drop it off here, and leave."

Cloud took the proffered envelope, and damn, it was the same one that he had been told not to open. The blond nearly groaned at whatever hated him enough to do something like this. Taking the envelope, Cloud responded with a thank you and left the room.

Cloud could feel his heart clench as he neared the copy room. There was someone in there already, if the light streaming out of through the crack near the bottom of the door was any indication, and the blond had some idea of who that someone was.

Rufus Shinra was at the machine again, Cloud noticed as he entered the room. The blond barely paid any attention to Cloud, only giving him a glance before returning to his copying.

Clearing his throat, Cloud made a move to speak. "I need this copied."

"You didn't look at the contents, did you?" Rufus spoke, not even seeming to acknowledge what Cloud had said, or even letting Cloud respond to that statement. "Good."

Cloud didn't know who Rufus was directing that statement to, and some part of him told him he didn't want to know. Feeling the envelope snatched out of hands, Cloud watched as Rufus opened the envelope and scanned through the contents.

"Ten copies, I suppose."

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"One for each examiner for testing day of course."

"Examiner?"

Rufus frowned and Cloud nearly berated himself for asking all these questions. "Were you paying attention at the beginning of summer? The opening speech goes over the preliminary testing before the fight between Shinra and Garden…" Noting Cloud wasn't recognizing anything he was talking about, Rufus just placed the envelope's paper content on the copier and pressed the copy button.

"We having testing?" Cloud asked, somewhat shocked by the information. Next time, if there ever was one, he was going to ignore any green-eyed redheads that tried to start up conversation.

Within fifteen seconds, the machine had stopped whirring and Rufus picked up the copies. "It would be in your best interest for you to realize that I made eleven copies…"

Cloud protested as Rufus nearly shoved the copies in his hands. "I really can't-"

"It's not a request…It would benefit those friends of yours if they saw this, and while your at it, try to get better informed about what goes around here." Rufus turned back to the copy machine.

"Why exactly are you helping Zax and Reno? How does this benefit you?" Cloud asked.

"Zax and Reno?" It was Rufus's turn to look confused. "I'm not talking about them," he said after a few seconds, "I'm talking about your _other_ friends."

Cloud paled. "How-how did you…"

Rufus smirked as the blond before him stuttered. "Oh, don't worry," he said almost cruelly, "I actually find it amusing that one of them came up looking for you. He mistook me for you, apparently, when I was going to my rooms. Any aid that you provide Garden with will give them the advantage to win, and that's how I benefit."

"I still don't understand."

"Anything that causes my father grief is what I want. You should have seen him last year."

Growing slightly scared when Rufus laughed, the sound sending chills up his spine, Cloud left the room,

Heart racing, he ran down the stairs to the first floor, nearly tripping over the last few steps. He made it back to the classroom and threw the papers down on the desk. The room was empty like before and as Cloud caught his breath, he couldn't help but wonder about the eleventh copy. Rufus was mad, he was sure of it. That laugh was not one of a sane person.

Picking up the top copy, Cloud felt relief when he realized that he couldn't understand whatever was written on it. It was just a large mess of numbers. Feeling slightly guilty about going against Zax and Reno's advice, Cloud had to question himself. Did Mr. Vermeule know that he couldn't read what ever was on the page? Was that why he was given such a minimal and less demeaning task for detention?

Folding the eleventh copy, Cloud stuck it in his pocket. Chances were that Zax and Reno wouldn't be able to decipher the paper either, but if they could, any information that would aid Garden should do the same for Shinra as well.

* * *

"You did what?"

Cloud had gone back to his dorm room, finding Zax and Reno in the middle of playing a card game, and had told what had happened at detention.

Zax was pacing the room now. Reno was picking up the cards, trying at the same time to calm down, while Cloud sat on the edge of his bed and swung his legs back and forth.

"Rufus is planning something," Reno said, shoving the last of the cards back in the card box.

"He wants Garden to win," Zax mused, stopping in his tracks between Reno and Cloud, "and you took the extra copy…" Shaking his head, Zax covered his face with his right hand and groaned.

"I thought it would help…"

"It doesn't matter; if you couldn't understand it than what makes you think we could?" Zax shook his head again.

"Blondie was just trying to help." Reno threw in, trying to at least prevent Zax from going off on Cloud. The redhead didn't want to go through anymore apology episodes.

"Sorry, Zax," Cloud stopped swing his legs and brought them up instead. Sitting Indian style, he rested his elbows on his knees, letting his arms dangle. "It's just that, what with the extra copy and all, I thought that it would be better if I took it."

"Hey, let me see it for a moment."

Cloud took the folded piece of paper out of his pocket and tossed it to Reno.

Zax watched the exchange with a brief look of interest. "Well, Reno, anything?"

The redhead frowned. "Give me a pen."

Cloud reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a pen.

Reno caught the pen with ease when Cloud tossed it.

Watching Reno work was making Zax and Cloud curious.

"Can you actually understand that?" Cloud asked.

"I need a map now," Reno declared, standing up and stretching.

"What is it?"

"Longitude and latitude: a class that we've been exposed to during the regular school year, but Cloud hasn't." Reno grinned, "Right before we face Garden," the redhead directed to Cloud, "we go through what's called preliminary testing. People called Examiners take us into the woods a day before we use them for fighting in."

"Those are the locations of the traps then…" Zax filled in.

"Traps?"

Reno pocketed the map. "Yes, traps. They're a bitch to find. Our side has them, as well as Garden, and they're set up by the schools. We go in there to find as many as we can so we know how to use them and get used the woods; Garden does this, too, on Thursday. The whole testing thing happens when we come out and submit all the locations for the traps that we found."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Why does everything around here have to be so complicated?"

Zax laughed and ruffled Cloud's hair. "You snatching that copy is actually going to make things less complicated when Friday rolls around."

The two days left before the preliminary testing were spent going over maps of the woods and Reno was sure that he had memorized all of the traps' locations.

* * *

The Garden students had left their marks; Cloud noticed large slashes on some of the trees as he entered the woods with Zax and Reno.

Axel waving cheerfully at him was the last thing Cloud saw before the woods grew too dense to see the school. The blond wanted to know who made the call to allow the fire loving redhead to be an Examiner.

Demyx, Axel's friend, was just as scary. The guy had explained the rules to the large group of students before they were to be released in to the woods, and his hyper attitude made Cloud flinch; no one should be that energetic at six in the morning.

Zax, Reno, and Cloud were of the few students that had stayed together; most preferred to beat others to the traps' locations and go by themselves. Sephiroth was a prime example. Zax had tried to get him to stay, but the man had just walked off, clearly expressing his desire to work by himself.

"The closest one is that way." Reno pointed north, the general direction where Zax had taken him for that humiliating hand to hand lesson.

"That way then," Zax followed Reno, Cloud in tow, until they had reached the clearing.

"It should be around here…" Reno frowned. This was going to be more difficult than anticipated; there were a lot of spots where things could be easily camouflaged.

Zax took up the position of leader easily. "I'll look over there, Cloud can go there, and Reno…try over there," he commanded.

They broke apart and began examining the area. Cloud didn't know what he was looking for; he kicked the underbrush he was near in frustration.

After a few minutes of rustling around, Cloud ran a hand through his hair and looked at the others to see how they were doing. "I don't think we're in the right area." He called out.

"I agree. We'll have to pick this whole area apart together than breaking off small areas to search." Zax motioned for Reno and Cloud to join him in the middle of the clearing.

Cloud yelped as he tripped and went down face first. His face smashed into the ground and he let out a painful moan, rolling over and clutching his nose.

Reno reached him first, eyeing the clear wire that had caused Cloud to fall. "You okay?"

"I think I broke my nose…" Cloud rubbed at the area, trying to get the blood to circulate.

Kneeling next to him, Zax removed Cloud's hand. "It isn't broken; however, it's going to bruise."

"Look on the bright side, Cloud. You found the first trap."

Zax glared at Reno as Cloud groaned.

"How many more of these do we have left?"

"Only about forty-nine more," Reno shrugged, "but if Cloud can find them as easily as he found this one, we shouldn't be in the forest long."

They had spent over twelve hours finding as many traps as they could before they were called out by the Examiners. Axel had been nice enough to get Cloud ice, fawning over the blond and comparing him to Roxas as he did so. Reno and Zax gave the embarrassed blond looks of utter confusion as Axel compared how when Cloud blushed, he turned the same shade of red that Roxas did.

Cloud hoped he never, ever had to explain how he knew Axel to Zax and Reno, as he glared at them when they tried to ask. This only caused Axel to go off on another tangent about Roxas's expressive eyes. Nearly sighing in relief when Demyx handed him the form to fill out at the end of preliminary testing, Cloud embraced the distraction and set to work.

* * *

"Guess what day it is?"

Cloud opened his eyes when he felt the edge of his bed dip with Zax's weight. "Do you have any idea what it's like trying to sleep but someone keeps talking?"

Reno groaned from across the room, agreeing with Cloud.

"But today's special!" Zax whined, causing the blond to pull up the covers more.

Cloud peeked out from beneath his comforter and studied the lack of daylight coming through his window. "It's too early, Zax."

"It's only five though."

Reno threw his pillow at Zax, missed, and hit Cloud instead. The blond made a noise of protest which Zax found adorable. "Anyway, for Cloud's birthday, I vote that we shower early, and go to my dorm for a three-man party…or four, if Sephiroth is up to joining us."

"You're fucking crazy…" Reno said.

"Okay, you win then," Zax put up his hands in a mock surrender, "I guess I didn't have to wake up at three this morning, down two cups of coffee, and go out and buy all that chocolate at the pharmacy…"

Cloud and Reno were out of bed at the mention of chocolate, and after taking showers, found themselves in Zax's room with a chocolate bar in each hand.

"Thanks, Zax, you didn't have to do this." Cloud bit into his bar. He loved dark chocolate.

"Like hell he did." Reno was reaching for another bar now.

Zax laughed it off. "It really was no problem. Besides, tomorrow is your last day here."

Sephiroth watched the three from his bed. His roommate always did grow too attached to having people around. Munching on his own bar of chocolate, the silver-haired man turned to the next page of his book. "You should really worry about surviving today, instead of leaving tomorrow."

* * *

Much like yesterday, the student population of Shinra gathered on their side of the forest; Garden students were on the other side closest to the town, waiting for that one signal where everything would begin.

Cloud was currently holding the standard issued, modified paint gun given to all first year students. The silver dye in the paint was permanent on clothes, took about three days to wash off skin, and the longer it remained on clothes or skin, the darker the dye turned.. He was nervous, and the only thing that kept him from feeling badly about it was that Reno was shaking next to him too. Zax was the only one near the blond that seemed calm.

The morning sunlight glinted off the dull edges of the long sword Zax was carrying. The handle of the sword held the same dye as Cloud's gun; any impact on the blade would cause dye to bleed out through those dulled edges and stain.

Zax gave Cloud his best smile, hoping it was enough to put a bit of confidence in him. Cloud forced a smile back before focusing on one of the Examiners from yesterday.

Auron, the Examiner, went over the rules. After concluding his speech with how long they would stay in the forest, a total of twelve hours, he called another Examiner over. The dark-haired woman nodded her head and pointed in the direction of the forest. "Go," she said.

Almost at once, the forest was rushed by eager students. Cloud followed Zax and Reno into the woods. Before he hit the tree line, though, he stopped. Was this really so dangerous that Shinra would have its doctors on call? Before Cloud could wonder more about the situation, Zax had grabbed his hand and the blond allowed himself to be pulled along.

* * *

Two hours later, it was now twelve. Cloud could feel the sweat dripping on his brow as he waited with Reno. The ambush they had set up was clever. While they stayed hidden, Zax was running around and leading Garden students to them. A few shots from both of the modified guns were usually enough to send the unsuspecting person back to their side to retire. However, Zax was taking longer than usual.

Reno checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time. "Zax is late…"

Moving his arm and trying to get some sensation back in it, Cloud asked the time.

"Quarter past noon…"

"What do you suggest we do about it, Reno?" Cloud winced as the sensation of pins and needles went up and down his arms.

"Think you can stay here for a bit?"

"You're going to leave me?"

"I'll be right back; just stay here, alright." Crawling out of the brush, Reno rubbed at his knees. Kneeling like that for over an hour was making his joints hurt.

Cloud was not happy when he watched Reno leave; he was in a forest, in who knows what location and the only person with a watch had just left. Crawling deeper into the bush, Cloud hoped he was hidden well enough and sighed. Closing his eyes, he yawned. Zax had woken him up far too early.

With a startled gasp, Cloud woke up to the sounds of frantic shuffling. Steadying his gun, the first thing he noticed was that it was dark out. Cursing under his breath at Reno, he aimed the gun in the person's direction and pulled the trigger.

The person let out a cry. Hearing whoever it was start sobbing, Cloud cautiously came out of the brush. The person he found wasn't who he had been expecting, and he hadn't expected that hug either.

"Yuffie?" He held the girl to him as she started to cry.

"Cloudy," she sniffled as she began to calm down, "why the hell aren't you answering your cell?"

* * *

Side notes:

No notes are very good notes.

Next chapter, we find out why Yuffie's all the way in Traverse Town and the conclusion to LVJV, finally. Squall enters the scene, as well as Irvine, and Cloud becomes acquainted with a tree.


	14. Discretion is a Virtue

Title: Love is a Virtue; Jealousy, a Vice.

Pairings: Squall/Cloud unrequited Zax/Cloud and Reno/Cloud

Summary: Cloud has always had an antisocial streak, preferring to stick to groups of people he knows he can trust. However, when he goes away to an elite prep school for the summer he finds it difficult to maintain that streak, especially when he finds himself in the company of his rival school.

Side note: Okay, the end is well over 10,000 words so I've broken it up into three chapters. It took me forever mostly because I kept rewriting it, but everything manages to fall into place. Oh, and if you notice, discretion is a virtue, even if it isn't used properly at times.

Warnings: Pg-13, cursing and naughty thoughts about an oblivious blond. This is shonen-ai.

Chapter Fourteen: Discretion is a Virtue

Cloud stared in shock at the girl he was hugging. Yuffie's legs could only support her for so long though, and he felt himself sink to the earth with her.

"What in the world happened to you, Yuffie?" he asked, looking the girl over and noticing the muddied black clothing as well as the small scratches all over her arms.

Tugging on the ripped stretchy, black shirt fabric, Yuffie examined the large splotch of silver paint. Trying to put at least some humor in her voice, she avoided Cloud's question, saying, "This better come out, Lovely; it's new."

The blond frowned. Standing, he reached down and pulled Yuffie up. "Seriously, Yuffie," Cloud tried again, making his voice as gentle as possible, "what happened? You shouldn't even be here."

Whatever humor she had managed to bring up before was gone when she gave Cloud the most troubled look he had ever seen. "I'm in a lot of trouble," she admitted, fiddling with her bangle.

Looking down at his own bare wrist, Cloud felt his chest constrict with guilt at the thought of ignoring his friend. "What happened?"

Yuffie refused to meet his eyes any longer. Looking down at the ground, she said quietly, "Remember that rumor about my family coming from a long line of ninja thieves?" She didn't wait for him to answer, "It's true."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm a thief, Lovely."

"Your ancestors were thieves; not you." Cloud affirmed.

The brunet girl blinked at her long time best friend. Did the boy have to completely oblivious to what was going on here? "Cloud," she said, refraining from using any nicknames, "I am a thief, as in, presently I just ran up to a very expensive shop and swiped something because that's how my family works! Do you still not get it, or do I need to get you picture cards?"

Cringing at Yuffie's harsh tone, Cloud shook his head quickly. "No, I-" he paused; his eyes going wide as he sharply turned his head to the left. "We'll finish this later."

His hand quickly latched onto Yuffie's bare forearm and he began to pull her a bit forcibly towards his previous hiding spot. She glared and tried to pull out of his grasp. Cloud only held on to her wrist more tightly; Yuffie's sniffled protest was cut short when a sudden snap was heard in the distance. They both turned their heads to the noise.

"What the hell is everyone doing out here, anyway?" she whispered, seeming to grasp the seriousness of the situation while allowing Cloud to pull her along now. She made a sound of disagreement though when Cloud began to get on his knees to crawl into the brush around them.

When they were fully hidden, Cloud tried to focus on the direction the sound had come from. It was too dark to see anything past the shadows of the trees, what little grass that was visible was illuminated by a half moon; it'd be pure luck again if he managed to hit anything by aiming at the sound. Waiting a while, he nudged Yuffie who leaned so she could better hear him, "It's for testing between the schools."

"Don't you boys have lives?" she asked.

Cloud ignored that the question was meant to be purely rhetoric, "You should talk."

"I'm trying to uphold my family's traditions," her voice rose in volume as she gave him a harsh poke to his side, "it's not my fault that-" another crack came from their left and Yuffie paled. "It feels like we're in a freaking horror movie," she murmured.

They needed to get out of here, and Cloud knew that even if it was a game, it was suspicious that there would be a girl with him when both schools were all male. Questions on who she was would be dangerous if Yuffie really had stolen something. He needed to get her out of here first. "You see where those trees are?" he pointed towards them.

Yuffie nodded and Cloud went on, making sure he kept his voice low. "On the count of three, run to them, keep running, and follow me. We should actually be near my residential building. " Ignoring Yuffie's questioning look he dug around in his pocket. Fishing out a key, he handed it to her, "my room number is on the key. I'll get you out of this forest."

"What about you?"

"I have to be out here and I need to find Zax and Reno. Ready?"

"Okay-" this time the snapping of foliage from underneath a boot wasn't the reason why Cloud and Yuffie looked surprised. Just feet away, someone in the dark was cursing, but Cloud wasn't going to take the chance of assuming it was someone from his side. Within seconds, he had risen from his crouched position, pulling Yuffie up with him; there was no count to three and, unfortunately, the noise that they made from tearing out of the brush caused the person to become more alert and begin shooting randomly in the dark.

Yuffie was stumbling with the force that Cloud was pulling her with to run faster, but they were nearly past those trees. She could feel the sharp pain from another paint caplet hitting her in the side. "Damn it," she cursed, her pace quickening a notch which caused Cloud to release her arm, "how come I'm always the one hit here?"

They brushed past the trees and Cloud took a sharp left. Yuffie followed at his heels. Cloud probably had seen a map to this forest, while she hadn't, so she didn't question his judgment when he took another sharp turn to the right. Of course, it was dark out...

The brambles that Cloud was leading them through scratched against her bare legs. Oh, why had she followed Rikku's advice and worn the stupid black tank and shorts? They weren't even protecting her from the cool night air.

After pushing through one particularly dense group of bushes, Yuffie immediately saw the building as she exited the forest. Cloud began to move away from her, entering the forest again. She stumbled for the first few steps of her run, getting used to the flat terrain she was on, but still managed to make it to the door of the building. Leaning against the brick exterior, Yuffie closed her eyes and tried to make her heartbeat and breathing calm down.

Her breath hitched, though, when she opened her eyes. Standing before her, in his white doctor coat with Paine by his side, Nooj gave Yuffie a polite smile. Yuffie groaned and slunk down to the ground. This could be worse. "Hey, Paine," she waved from her huddled position on the cold concrete, "Rikku says 'hi'."

* * *

Cloud kept running after leaving Yuffie. He could still hear the crashing sounds from afar of someone other than him running through the brush. He had to find Zax or Reno soon, assuming that they were still in the forest.

The dark made it difficult to see, and his running around blindly was making Cloud lose whatever bearings he had. He had known where his building was only because Reno had shown him the wooded path before they had chosen that particular hiding spot.

Debating internally within himself, Cloud wondered if it would be best to head back to his original spot and wait for Reno and Zax to come back. _No, there's no telling who'll be there now_. Firmly resolved that he shouldn't go back, the blond turned to what he though to be the center of the forest and headed towards it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reno was having some difficulties of his own. He hated trees, especially sticky and sappy ones. Zax was studying the ground below them, the tree bough was high enough from the ground and gave the man a better perspective of the area they were in. Zax's idea to climb the tree and wait, although clever, made Reno want to push the man from his vantage point. The only good part about the stupid tree was that it kept them well hidden with its leaves.

Resisting temptation, the redhead waited for Zax's silent cue to shoot at the next person to pass below them. They had eliminated quite a few Garden students this way, but the method was becoming far too tedious to Reno; he didn't want to sit still any longer than he needed to. Frowning, he took his hand off the tree trunk and wiped some of the sap off his hand and onto his pant leg. "We should really get Cloud," Reno muttered.

Shooting Reno a dirty look, Zax was quick to point out the obvious reason why they hadn't gone to get Cloud: "We'll, we could if Garden wasn't overpowering us at the moment."

"It's not my fault that there are more Garden students in the forest than Shinra students."

"Which is why we need to wait a little longer-"

Reno interrupted Zax, hissing fiercely, "The kid's been there for hours!"

"And you don't think that I feel guilty-" Zax stopped, becoming unusually tense. He brushed back a piece of his hair and motioned to the west. Reno had to squint to see the flashes of light coming from about half a mile away.

"Are those flashlights?"

"It looks like they're coming from the very edge of the forest, away from Traverse Town."

"Those better not be in any Shinra student's hands," Zax whispered, somewhat upset that someone had actually broken the relatively simple rule of no cell phones and no flashlights.

"They'll be taken out soon anyway with all the attention they're bringing," Reno commented, watching one beam of light that was waving around sporadically.

* * *

Irvine held out a hand casually to the Shinra student he had just taken down. "Better luck next time, right?" he grinned, as his defeated, paint-splattered opponent sneered and started to walk back towards the Shinra starting point. "Ah, how come they can't be as friendly as Cloud, eh, Squall?" Shrugging his shoulders in indifference when he didn't get a response, Irvine didn't push any more conversation about Cloud with Squall. When Squall wanted to talk, he'd talk.

Squall didn't say anything. Now that Irvine had taken care of the student that had been following them, they should keep moving onward. Taking out the Shinra students quickly meant the faster he could crawl into bed and get some sleep. Not that he was complaining about lack of sleep. Hell no. Sleep just meant that he would be that much closer to the end of the summer term at Garden.

* * *

Cloud was definitely lost now. The moon was illuminating the area he was in, but it wasn't much of a help since he couldn't place where he was at all.

He shouldered his weapon and turned around for what felt like the tenth time, trying to find anything that was recognizable and would help him decide where to go. It wasn't helping. There wasn't anything unusual in the landscape except for a mossy stone path, but that wasn't much use since only one part of the walkway showed; the rest of the path was destroyed with time, or was never finished. Cloud was betting on the former.

Huffing a little at his inability to figure out where he was, Cloud decided to keep walking forward. It did not really matter now if Garden took him out. Yuffie wasn't with him now, and it'd only mean that he'd be able to help her sooner. Why that bit of logic escaped him earlier, he didn't know, but for now, he was in a forest playing a pretend game of battle royal.

"Damn, why-" Cloud never got to finish his sentence. Being shoved against a tree made that kind of difficult.

"This is for a few weeks ago; what I should've done to you before Princess came and defended your sorry ass."

"You're going out of the game, ya know?"

Cloud had been struggling against the man who held him to the tree, but those words caused him to relax slightly. Getting out of the forest wouldn't be so bad. He'd continue to be lost for a while, sure, but with luck might be able to make his way out of the forest.

"No, I was thinking a good disciplinary beating would be better, Raijin." Seifer stated. "It'll be just a little something to let Shinra know that we don't appreciate them hanging around."

At those words, Cloud began struggling against the man who held him. Raijin had an unrelenting grip on his arms, and the bark of the tree was rough and scratchy.

"You sure, Seifer?" Raijin asked, "Getting the kid out of the game is okay, but-"

"Just move," Seifer said, sounding annoyed, "I'll do it myself."

"That's not what I meant, ya know?"

Cloud was struggling even more now, and to have Raijin release him gave him more incentive to want to get away from the two men. Seifer, however, was upon him before he could act on any ideas to get away. Pulling him up by the collar, Seifer easily ripped Cloud's only weapon off its owner's shoulder to throw it to the side. "My gunblade is too nice to be dirtied up by you, I hope you don't mind."

Cloud scratched at the arm Seifer pinned him with, as the other man punched him in the stomach. It wasn't until Cloud actually pinched skin that Seifer brought a fist up to try to knock him in the jaw. Cloud's mind raced, and he brought his hand from Seifer's wrist to try to block the hit he knew was coming. Seifer retaliated; dropping Cloud by the collar to use that arm to begin attacking as well. It seemed that nothing Zax had taught Cloud was going to help here. Seifer was not playing fair, and Cloud was getting desperate.

Seifer pulled back on his attack to smirk at his opponent. "Had enough?" he asked.

Cloud could not believe he was about to say this, but he was desperate. "Look," he pointed randomly to his left and said the first thing he thought of, "there's Squall!"

Seifer and Raijin did look, Seifer's hand ready to draw his blade and Raijin moving into a guard stance, and Cloud scrambled to his feet in that second delay.

Turning his head back to face Cloud, Seifer looked smug. "Don't tell me that's the best you could come up with. Princess at least fights back."

"Yeah, but the kid was nice enough to give you a fair warning."

Seifer's body flinched slightly from force of the paint pellet from Cloud's gun to his shoulder. Irvine stood to Cloud's far right, with Cloud's gun still aimed and in hand, looking pleased. Squall was next to him, and Cloud couldn't help but notice the slash on the man's face.

Squall's own blade was drawn, and Seifer had drawn his. Cloud looked between the two men when Seifer commented on Squall's cut and his lack of loyalty to the Garden school. This whole affair was too confusing.

"I'll only fight you, Seifer, after you let Cloud go," Squall stated, keeping his gunblade in a ready position.

Motioning towards Cloud, Seifer shrugged, "who, him?"

"You don't even know his name?" Irvine asked in disbelief, lowering Cloud's gun slightly.

"Does it matter anyway, Kinneas? He pissed me off, regardless. And besides," Seifer directed his attention to Squall, "how do I know that Princess will comply if I let him go?"

"You're out of the game now anyway," Irvine remarked, making a gesture towards the dyed section of Seifer's coat. "It's pointless for you to even be here now, let alone fight Squall."

Raijin crossed his arms, thoughtfully adding, "It'll look suspicious if you both come back with Garden's color, ya know?"

"He's right, Squall," Irvine agreed. "The examiners aren't stupid."

Cloud was inching his way towards Squall and Irvine, as Irvine and Raijin tried to prevent unnecessary fighting between their classmates. His body was killing him. His stomach hurt with every shaky inch he took. Cloud wondered where the hell Raijin had been when he'd been spotted by Seifer a few weeks ago; the man seemed to be at least somewhat sane when compared to his blond companion.

Seifer challenged Irvine and Raijin's argument. "I'm too good to let Lionheart get anything but a lucky hit in."

"Whatever," Squall replied, looking, Cloud thought, more bored than intimidated by Seifer's smart remarks.

_Okay, nearly there. Just gotta' get a bit farther…_Cloud paused in his mental thoughts, his body now between the two rival Garden groups, _and than what? Just going to hide behind Squall and Irvine again? This is pathetic. I'm going to go hid behind the same people who put me through so much grief with Zax and Reno, just because I couldn't defend myself?_

"And just where do you think you're going, Spiky?" Seifer said, noticing now that Cloud was moving away.

Cloud froze, and his mouth went dry as he tried to say something. What that something was he didn't know exactly, but it probably was supposed to be an apology. All that came out, though, were some tongue twisted words.

Irvine caught Cloud's eye, and it felt like almost like the man was urging him to run. Cloud wished he could comply, but now his body wasn't exactly up to par with do anything more than shakily walking.

"Just let Irvine take Cloud, Seifer," Squall tried, "they'll leave and we can finish that session that we started at Garden."

Looking startled, Irvine shook his head, "No, absolutely not. I'm not leaving you at all."

"You're only in my way right now, and besides, the hour we've got left will be over soon," Squall stated, taking a step forward. Seifer looked pleased, and adjusted his grip on his sword.

"Go ahead, take Spiky, Kinneas, and get out of here," turning his head to face Raijin, Seifer continued, "and you too. I don't want you to interfere at all with this-"

Cloud didn't hear the rest. He was trying to focus on Irvine's shaking head as the man walked towards him, voicing his own opinion as he did so. Irvine's motions were giving Cloud a headache.

"I can't believe they're actually doing this," Irvine muttered as he drew near. Grabbing Cloud gently by the wrist, he led him to wear Squall was standing under Seifer's careful scrutiny. Irvine turned to face Seifer, "If you both aren't back within the hour, I'm going after you first," he threatened, still pulling Cloud along, "and then I'm dragging you back, whether you like it or not," he finished, accidentally pulling at Cloud's wrist harder than intended to punctuate the idea. He gave Cloud an apologetic look when the blond growled.

Cloud allowed Irvine to lead him out of the area he had been. His body was hurting, and he could feel his face getting warmer. How embarrassing! Why was he the one always being rescued, especially by them? He tried pulling his hand away from Irvine, "let go of me."

Irvine gave him a strange look, or so Cloud thought. The moon only illuminated so much. "Hey, let's get you back to you're side, okay? You'll feel better when you get out of this forest."

"Let go of me," Cloud tried again, yanking his arm painfully from Irvine's grasp.

"What is your problem?"

Cloud glared, "You. I can't believe you all used me like that; letting your friend come on to me just to make him feel better." In the distance, sounds of banging metal could be heard, and Cloud tried not to flinch. Squall and Seifer were at least a good seventy to eighty feet away, but the sounds were uncomforting, especially in this confrontation with Irvine.

"Oh, that. Nice friend you got there; didn't know if I'd ever get in touch with you until I heard him talking to himself. Likes jump to his own conclusions awfully fast." Irvine looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, he told me about what you said-"

"He didn't apologize for me, did he? 'Cause I'd thought that we had a more intimate friendship; one that required a nice heartfelt apology in person. It'd suck if he did it for me…"

"Coming to find me to tell me how Selphie and you used me doesn't sound like an apology."

"I was going to tell what happened first and then ask for forgiveness. When Squall told us that he kissed you, I was shocked. I never expected him to do that." Irvine sounded remorseful, "I truly am sorry. Just let me get you back, all right? You need to sleep, and, you don't have to say anything now, but I really am sorry. I'm sure if Selphie were here she'd say the same thing." He held out a hand to Cloud, "Just, please, let me get you back."

"Just to get me back" Cloud agreed, looking at Irvine's hand warily, and not taking it. "At the moment, I'm not even going to think of forgiving you when I have more important things to attend to."

"Just let me get you back, that's all I'm asking," Irvine said, smiling, but a little hurt as he withdrew his hand. Cloud followed Irvine closely through the forest once more, following a path that he remembered certainly led to the border of the Shinra School.

Yawning a bit, Cloud winced and put his hand over his stomach. Yeah sleep would be nice, and maybe some aspirin. He wondered what Yuffie was doing right now and nearly smacked his forehead with his hand. Cloud felt like he was helpless to everything concerning her, and groaned, "Damn, Yuffie!" Irvine gave a questioning noise.

"You mean the girl that calls me?"

"She calls you!" Cloud asked, a bit startled at the thought of Yuffie calling Irvine.

"Yeah," Irvine confirmed, looking over his shoulder to make sure that Cloud was still behind him, "nice friend you've got there. Gets along with Selphie a little too well, though," Irvine paused, "Reno's a good guy too."

"Damn it, I've got to find her."

"She's here?"

"Yeah, she's sort of in trouble and I hope she went to my room like I told her too."

"Well, if she didn't, you were able to find Squall before, and it was dark out. I'm sure you'll be able to run into her when you get on your own campus."

Cloud sighed, and decided to neglect saying Squall's name had been completely random.

* * *

Side notes:

No notes are good notes, right?

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I kept rewriting the final chapters repeatedly, and I'm still not happy with them, but it's finally finished. Yay!

In the next part (2/3) of The End, everyone runs into each other. If I say anymore, I'll give the end away and that'll be sad.


	15. Discretion is a Virtue, part 2

Title: Love is a Virtue; Jealousy, a Vice.

Pairings: Squall/Cloud unrequited Zax/Cloud and Reno/Cloud

Summary: Cloud has always had an antisocial streak, preferring to stick to groups of people he knows he can trust. However, when he goes away to an elite prep school for the summer he finds it difficult to maintain that streak, especially when he finds himself in the company of his rival school.

Side note: Forgot to upload this yesterday when my beta (I think she wants to kill me because of how often she's had to read this particular part) sent it back, but here it is today: Thirsty Thursday, instead of Whiskey Wednesday. I love how in college, weekdays have party names.

Warnings: Pg-13, cursing and naughty thoughts about an oblivious blond. This is shonen-ai.

Chapter Fourteen: Discretion is a Virtue, part 2/3

"I heard you actually did well. Didn't trip the alarms or anything," Paine commented.

Yuffie was sitting in a small room adjacent to the main room in the infirmary. There was only about an hour left to the testing, and luckily, there were little to no injuries on Shinra's side to take up Paine and Dr. Nooj's time. Paine was currently wrapping Yuffie's left leg in some gauze to stop the bleeding from the small scraps she had obtained when she ran through the forest. "There weren't any alarms," the brunet pouted, crossing her arms.

Nooj shook his head. "What an outdated family tradition."

Paine finished wrapping, and applied medical tape. "You don't break tradition, Nooj."

"It's wrong; we no longer live in a time where a family's skill needs to be tested using the old ways. It's bad enough that Rikku went through the same thing, and she's not even really apart of Yuffie's clan."

"We're like family," Yuffie protested, standing from the chair she had been sitting in, "and it proves that I am someone to my father. I know that stealing is wrong, but it proves that I am independent of my family; that I can rely on myself, and my own talents to get me through."

Nooj nodded, "I agree that there should always be ways to prove your independence from your father, but this tradition could only have been acceptable decades ago. To continue to practice it still puts immoral ideas into the heads of today's youth. Such as stealing, no matter what it proves. Aren't I right, Dr. Paine?"

Paine smiled sadly and pulled Yuffie to the chair to sit so she could work on the other's leg. "It's tradition," she repeated once more, adding on as an afterthought, "and I'm not a doctor."

"You two are intolerable," Nooj shook his head in annoyance. The sound of a door opening caught the attention of the three. "Excuse me," Nooj walked to the door, "there might be some injured students that need to be taken care of." He frowned at Yuffie before opening the door, "I will be back, though, to continue this lecture."

He left, and Yuffie gave a sigh of relief. "I know he cares, but sometimes I wish he wasn't such a good friend of the family and I could tell him to back off."

"Nooj is Nooj." Paine continued wrapping the other injured leg, "you're bound to have different views than he."

"I know, but why can't he be more like you, huh?"

Trying not to smile at that statement Paine finished applying the rest of the medical tape. "You're just used to me more because I was around your family with your cousin when she spoiled you."

"True, true." Yuffie grinned, feeling better about everything now. These long weeks had not gone by as quickly as she would have liked. The training, the tasks, and everything else Yuffie had been taught to prepare for were like some mini horror fest, but with cute outfits and a cheerful coach. Rikku had made sessions fun, and when Gippal had finally decided to join in the debates over the best way to disarm some of the best security systems had been amusing, but there was only so much a girl could take. "I'm exhausted," Yuffie concluded, stretching and yawning.

Sitting next to her, Paine gave a displeased look. "You're going to have to get away soon. The examiners have been talking to some police, and have even allowed them to go into the forest. They'll begin searching the buildings soon."

"Augh! Can't they just wait until morning to try and find me?"

Paine shook her head. "Just what did you steal anyway? Normally there isn't too much of a fuss until later, and you even said there weren't any alarms."

"This," Yuffie reached into the side pocket of her shorts and pulled out a white, almost translucent small sphere. "Isn't it gorgeous? It's owned by the same woman who does the Materia line."

"So that's what you decided to go after? I thought that Rikku would have shown you how to avoid security.

Yuffie shook her head, saying, "That's the thing. There wasn't any, which is surprising since Materia is a very popular line. It's just a small shop where she lives. I was slipping out of the window into an alley to head here when I was spotted and the police were called. I tried to slip into the forest, and I even tried reaching Cloud on his cell phone earlier to ask him if I could stay with him."

"There was a reason why we wanted you to go around the forest."

"I know, I know. I still say these boys need more of a life."

* * *

Zax was getting extremely annoyed. Why the hell wouldn't this Garden student just go down already? Reno was watching from the sidelines, nursing a cut he had gotten when he had tried to jump from the tree to the ground, clearly amused at the way the blond Garden student was able to dodge almost all of Zax's attacks. True, there were speckles of silver paint of the guy's jacket, but that wasn't enough to knock the blond out of the game.

Zax's next swing only managed to get air, and the blond managed to strike at an area that was more than suitable to put Zax out.

"Gotcha!" The blond whooped, and Zax turned in to the attack and this time managed to leave one big streak of silver paint across the blond's chest.

His opponent scowled, "that's unfair! I got you first."

"You cheating Garden bastards always play unfair," Reno shouted back.

Zax checked the time on his watch. "We've got twenty or so minutes to get back to the school. You're not worth my time," moving towards Reno, Zax ignored the protests from the Garden student, "let's get going Reno; if we hurry, we might be able to catch Cloud in this mess."

The two of them continued to go up the path to the school, using a series of small physical markings that Reno had left to allow them to get back to the main path. Once on it, the trek up to the school became surprisingly easy when compared to the past few hours of sitting up in a tree.

"Man, the first thing I'm gonna' do when we get back is to get this bandaged," Reno waved around his injured arm for emphasis, "and then I'm going to call Elena and get her to go out on that date with me."

Zack brought his sword up to comfortably rest on his shoulder, thankful that the blade was dull and that he didn't like this particular shirt since the silver dye from his blade was soaking into it. "Really, well first thing I'm going to do is grab Cloud and see if he wants to join me down at one of the bars."

"Actually, that sounds nice."

"Or, better yet," Zax said cheerfully, "I just remembered that I might still have some sort of alcohol in my room-" tensing, Zax pulled Reno to a stop, careful not to grab the redhead's injured arm.

They were close to the Shinra campus now, less than a hundred feet. In front of them was a figure that Zax had come to dislike, even though he didn't even know the man.

Squall Lionheart continued his own walk on the path leading up to the Shinra campus. There was a good chance that he'd find Irvine there, who would be with Cloud, and he could properly talk to the blond.

Ignoring the sound of footsteps behind him had been easy. Squall had already considered himself out of the game; the fight with Seifer had been exhausting, and a new one that was bound to come with Cloud would be only more arduous. However, the yelling of 'hey you' couldn't be as easily ignored from the men behind him.

Turning, Squall could see in the moonlight the figures behind him, and decided to humor them, "What do you want?" he snapped, impatient to wait any longer to get everything over.

"You're Squall, right?"

Squall looked at Reno, "Correct, now, if you'll excuse-"

"I'm only going to say this once: I really don't appreciate what you did to Cloud," Reno said, beating Zax to the chase.

Squall raised and eyebrow. His curiosity piqued for a moment, but became quickly a mask of indifference. "Whatever."

Zax took in the sorry state Squall was in. The man was covered in gold paint, which was splattered and smeared over a black jacket and pants. A large rip on the front of the jacket exposed a white undershirt with a crimson color bleeding through. None of the teams had red dye, and the moonlight only provided him with so much light to see by.

"You're going to the infirmary first," Zax said, his voice taking an air of command.

Reno looked at his friend in disbelief. "You've gotta' be kidding me."

"I'm serious, Reno," Zax said.

Squall was becoming irritated, "and what if I don't want too?" he challenged.

"Then I'll drag you there myself. I want to enjoy taking you down for Cloud, and that means that you're getting that injury on your chest treated first whether you like it or not."

* * *

"And take this as well," Nooj instructed, handing Cloud a pain reliever.

Cloud took it and swallowed. Irvine was sitting next to him looking uncomfortable, clearly unhappy to be on Shinra's campus again.

It wasn't like he had a choice. As soon as Auron had seen the Garden student helping Cloud out of the forest, the examiner had come over and pointed out where the infirmary was with the intention that Irvine go there too.

"Well," Irvine mumbled, standing from his chair next to Cloud, "I better get back to my own school now."

Nooj gave a slight nod in agreement, and Cloud gave a small wave goodbye to Irvine. This would probably be the last time he would see the man, even if he did forgive him, given that he never wanted to come back to this camp, school, or whatever it was again.

Irvine was already out the door when a commotion began outside. Nooj went to the window, and pulled the white, sheer curtain aside. "Looks like some people don't understand that other students have been resting after the exam." Cloud got up from his chair and walked over to the window to see what Nooj was looking out. Squall was dragged through the main door at that very moment. Zax had an arm around the brunet's midsection, literally forcing Squall down to sit on a chair. Nooj frowned, but walked over, asking what had happened.

"Cloud!" Zax said, noticing Cloud standing by the window. Cloud was staring in shock at his friend. Zax was absolutely filthy, hair matted down and shirt starting to come apart by the seams.

"What happened?" Cloud asked, seeing that Reno was in nearly the same state, except for an injured arm.

"Oh, this is what happens when you hideout in a tree for a few hours," Zax answered, grinning cheerfully.

"I thought you left me behind. I waited forever for you, Reno, to come back."

Reno huffed at Zax, "I told you so."

Zax was about to answer, when the door leading to the back room opened. "Cloud!" Yuffie nearly pounced on the blond. "I thought I heard your voice".

"Yuffie!" Cloud was shocked. Hadn't he told her to wait in his room?

"Yuffie?" Zax and Reno echoed, sounding surprised as they looked at her. Her bandage legs were a little unusual, but other then that and the mischievous look on her face, she looked like a good person.

Reno ignored Nooj treating Squall to take a step towards Yuffie. "I'm Reno, nice to meet you. By the way, you have amazing taste in magazines."

"Why thank you," Yuffie said, blushing.

"So we finally get to meet Cloud's girlfriend," Zax clapped a hand on her shoulder, and before Yuffie knew what was happening she was given a hug by him.

Squall growled at the statement that Zax made. Girlfriend! Hadn't Cloud said that she wasn't? Nooj was pressing something wet, most likely antiseptic, on the cut that Seifer had managed to cause and Squall hissed in pain. Irvine gave his friend a worried look.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Zax, Yuffie is just a friend!" Cloud sighed, "And besides, there are more important matters going on here."

Squall let out a breath that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. Dr. Nooj looked up from his crouched position at him, curious by the brunet's reaction to Cloud's statement.

"Important matters?" Reno asked, looking curiously at Yuffie and then to Cloud.

Cloud was about to open his mouth to explain when Paine came out of the back room to stand by Yuffie, wanting to hear the blond's explanation too. Cloud stared in shock at the nurse before taking a few steps backward to stand securely next to Zax. Zax had taken a few steps backward as well, so that now Cloud and he were behind Reno. Everyone in the room was watching Cloud and Zax curiously.

Squall turned his attention from Nooj, who had stopped bandaging him for a moment, to Irvine. Irvine looked just as confused as he felt.

"Is there something going on here that that Squall and I shouldn't be apart of?" Irvine asked, cocking his head slightly to the left in confusion.

Doctor Nooj started laughing and resumed bandaging Squall, and Cloud and Zax looked offended. "Oh, it's nothing really. Just, Paine isn't going to suck out your souls, boys, I promise. She's a good nurse."

Paine smirked. She put a hand on her hip as Yuffie giggled beside her.

Squall and Irvine were puzzled. If Garden truly knew that Shinra was this idiotic there wouldn't even be a rivalry between the two schools.

"Well, uh, important matters." Zax coughed from behind Reno while looking slightly sheepish, "What were they again, Cloud?"

The blond began to explain when Nooj cut him off with a harsh "No". Nooj had finished bandaging Squall and was frowning at Cloud. Cloud may be Yuffie's friend, but this certain situation wasn't something that other people should be so casually told about.

Nooj stood from his crouched position; the white coat he was wearing swept the ground as he did so. "Cloud, I know you're worried about Yuffie, but perhaps now is not the best time to explain the situation." Nooj went on, saying that Yuffie should concentrate on getting out of the mess, and then maybe there would be time for an adequate explanation.

Yuffie wanted to protest against Nooj's suggestion. How could he dictate her life like that? Even if it was important that the situation, how to get away and not become caught, be resolved quickly, she should be the one saying that! Not Nooj. Cloud was just going to provide background information, and that was okay. She was about to actually protest verbally except for Paine's hand wrapping around her upper arm. Yuffie looked at Paine who just shook her head.

Zax felt like he could cut the tension in the room with a knife. The white walls of the small infirmary suddenly felt as if they would start to close in if someone didn't say something soon. Zax knew that this was on him. He had to say something to draw the tension away, something relaxed, but still sincere. Something like-

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

Zax stared at Irvine. Since when did Irvine think that he could do Zax's job?

Reno growled beside Zax. "Like hell you are."

Nooj felt himself shaking his head. Was he like this when he was younger? So pugnacious?

Yuffie, meanwhile, felt like slapping the men in the room. Reno was verbally lashing Irvine to pieces now, and the other man was responding in kind, and the only thing that kept it from becoming a full out brawl was Zax and Cloud keeping the redhead back. Mostly Cloud, though. Zax was prepared to let Reno go, as long as he saved Squall for him.

"Yuffie's Cloud's friend! Since we're actually friends with Cloud, then we'll be helping them," Reno practically growled.

"It's the least we can do for Cloud, and it isn't like we've never talked to Yuffie before, too!" Irvine responded back. He turned to Squall, who was still sitting on the chair, "Right, Squall?"

Squall shrugged. "Whatever."

Yuffie could nearly imagine the waves of irritation coming from Paine, as the nurse sighed. "Maybe I should go to the freezer for some icepacks," Paine said, turning to leave for the freezer.

Huffing, Yuffie glared at the boys who were still fighting. When glaring didn't work, she reached down and pulled off one of her boots.

"Ouch, what the fuck was that for, Yuf'?" Cloud cursed, rubbing at where Yuffie's boot had hit him. Great, not only did his stomach hurt him from when Seifer had attacked him, but also now, his chest was going to bruise from a shoe.

"Don't you curse at me, Cloud Strife. I'll tell your mother!" Yuffie snapped. "Besides," she paused for a moment to pout, "I was aiming for the idiot you were trying to restrain."

"I am not an idiot," Reno announced. "If anything, Zax's the idiot here for bring a Garden student back to campus."

"Hey! I had a good reason too." Zax protested. Beating a man down that was already injured wasn't as much fun.

"I can fix this on my own," Yuffie announced, balancing awkwardly with only one boot on her foot.

"And your cousin wasn't the one who shaved Gippal's hair off for his sixteenth birthday," Paine said sarcastically. She walked out again from the back room and approached Cloud, who still couldn't get the image out of his mind of Paine sucking souls out to obtain eternal youth, to hand him an icepack. "I've got two more of these left in the freezer. Just remember that if you decided to lunge at each other," she added, addressing Irvine and Reno. "And you," she turned to Yuffie, "Don't throw things. That's another thing your cousin Rikku does too."

"But-" Yuffie started to protest.

"Why don't you all just sit down and shut up for a moment and let me speak."

Nooj was grinning. "Sounds like Dr. P has a plan."

Paine resisted rolling her eyes at Nooj. "If you keep talking like that you're going to convince me that you didn't cut your license from the cereal box."

* * *

Side notes:

No notes are good notes, right?

In the next part (3/3) of The End, Paine comes up with an adequate solution to Yuffie's dilemma. Riku, Kairi, and Sora appear. Simba, the kitty, goes missing, and, oh, Cloud continues to be injured by various projectiles.


End file.
